Amarilys Potter à l'école des sorciers
by Addonis
Summary: Histoire de la survivante ! "Traduction version femHarry" finie jusqu'au Tome 5 (publication tous les jours). Disclamer: cette fanfic tournera à un moment donné en rogue/femharry.
1. La survivante

_**Hello ! Bienvenu dans l'univers d'Amarilys ! Dans cette longue fanfic (j'ai réécris les 5 premiers livres) j'essaye de suivre l'univers de JK, mais en adaptant l'histoire à une femHarry ! Bien sûr JK POSSEDE TOUS LES PERSONNAGES (sauf Amarilys), LES LIEUX, CREATURES ETC.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, j'en ai besoin ! Et dites moi si vous avez des attentes sur la suite de l'histoire (je pourrai toujours adapter :)**_

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.

Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par-dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde.

Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley. Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue. Ils savaient que les Potter avaient une petite fille, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance: il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter une enfant comme celle-là.

Lorsque Mr et Mrs Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. Mr Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler et Mrs Dursley racontait d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.

A huit heures et demie, Mr Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci était en proie à une petite crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales.

—Sacré petit bonhomme, gloussa Mr Dursley en quittant la maison.

Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison.

Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite: un chat qui lisait une carte routière. Pendant un instant, Mr Dursley ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas la moindre trace de carte routière. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait dû se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir. Mr Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait le coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, Mr Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait « Privet Drive »—mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il regardait la plaque. Les chats sont incapables de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. Mr Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour-là.

Mais lorsqu'il parvint aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autre chassa les perceuses de sa tête. Assis au milieu des habituels embouteillages du matin, il fut bien forcé de remarquer la présence de plusieurs passants vêtus d'une étrange façon: ils portaient des capes. Mr Dursley ne supportait pas les gens qui s'habillaient d'une manière extravagante—les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements ! Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide. Il pianota sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard rencontra un groupe de ces olibrius qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité. Mr Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas jeunes du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus âgé que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape vert émeraude ! Quelle impudence ! Mr Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une animation de rue—ces gens étaient probablement là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une œuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. La file des voitures se remit en mouvement et quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Dursley se rangea dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.

Dans son bureau du huitième étage, Mr Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à se concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin-là. Il ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tire-d'aile en plein jour. Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hibou, même la nuit. Mr Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi-douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coups de fil importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires. Il se sentit d'excellente humeur jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.

Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boîte destinée à récolter de l'argent. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.

—Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...

—Oui, leur fille, Amarilys...

Mr Dursley s'immobilisa, envahi par une peur soudaine. Il tourna la tête vers les gens qui chuchotaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

Il traversa la maison toute hâte, se dépêcha de remonter dans son bureau, ordonna d'un ton sec à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, saisit son téléphone et avait presque fini de composer le numéro de sa maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Il reposa le combiné et se caressa la moustache. Il réfléchissait... non, décidément, il était idiot. Potter n'était pas un nom si rare. On pouvait être sûr qu'un grand nombre de Potter avaient une fille prénommée Amarilys. Et quand il y repensait, il n'était même pas certain que sa nièce se prénomme véritablement Amarilys. Il n'avait même jamais vu cette enfant. Après tout, elle s'appelait peut-être Anna. Ou Emma. Il était inutile d'inquiéter Mrs Dursley pour si peu. Toute allusion à sa sœur la mettait dans un tel état ! Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si lui-même avait eu une sœur comme celle-là... mais enfin quand même, tous ces gens vêtus de capes...

Cet après-midi là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses perceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.

—Navré, grommela-t-il au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Mr Dursley se rende compte que l'homme portait une cape violette. Le fait d'avoir été ainsi bousculé ne semblait pas avoir affecté son humeur. Au contraire, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il répondait d'une petite voix perçante qui lui attira le regard des passants:

—Ne soyez pas navré, mon cher Monsieur. Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissez-vous, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a enfin disparu. Même les Moldus comme vous devraient fêter cet heureux, très heureux jour !

Le vieil homme prit alors Mr Dursley par la taille et le serra contre lui avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Mr Dursley resta cloué sur place. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'avait appelé « Moldu », ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il en était tout retourné et se dépêcha de remonter dans sa voiture. Il prit alors le chemin de sa maison en espérant qu'il avait été victime de son imagination. C'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, car il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit—et qui n'améliora pas son humeur—ce fut le chat tigré qu'il avait déjà remarqué le matin même. A présent, l'animal était assis sur le mur de son jardin. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même chat. Il reconnaissait les dessins de son pelage autour des yeux.

—Allez, ouste ! s'exclama Mr Dursley.

Le chat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. Mr Dursley se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il entra dans sa maison, toujours décidé à ne rien révéler à sa femme.

Mrs Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Au cours du dîner, elle lui raconta tous les problèmes que la voisine d'à côté avait avec sa fille et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau mot: « _Veux pas_ ! ». Mr Dursley s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et après que Dudley eut été mis au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé.

—D'après des témoignages venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes qui attendent la nuit pour chasser leurs proies. Il est rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors, Jim, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux au cours de la nuit prochaine ?

—Ça, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tout cas que les hiboux n'ont pas été les seuls à se comporter d'une étrange manière. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans des régions aussi éloignées les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévues pour aujourd'hui, ils ont vu de véritables pluies d'étoiles filantes ! Peut-être s'agissait-il de feux de joie, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.

Mr Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil, Des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays ? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour ? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes ? Et ces murmures, ces murmures sur les Potter... Mrs Dursley entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il fallait lui en parler. Mr Dursley, un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Euh... Pétunia, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de ta sœur récemment ?

Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur.

—Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ?

—Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela Mr Dursley. Des histoires de hiboux... d'étoiles filantes... et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.

—Et alors ? lança Mrs Dursley.

—Rien, je me disais que... peut-être... ça avait quelque chose à voir avec... sa bande...

Mrs Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de « Potter ». Il préféra s'en abstenir. D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit:

—Leur fille... Elle a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ?

—J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.

—Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Anna, c'est ça ?

—Amarilys. Un nom très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.

—Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il ne dit pas un moi de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bains, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était toujours là. Il regardait dans la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses ? Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potter ? Si c'était le cas... S'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que Pétunia et lui pensaient des gens de leur espèce... Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlés à ces histoires. Il bâilla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter.

Et il avait grand tort de penser ainsi.

Tandis que Mr Dursley se laissait emporter dans un sommeil quelque peu agité, le chat sur le mur, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.

Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable. Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna:

—J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure, Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement. L'homme alluma à nouveau le briquet : le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'Éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin: c'étaient les yeux du chat, toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs Dursley et ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dumbledore rangea son Éteignoir dans la poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du numéro 4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret, à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla:

—C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle aussi portait une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.

—Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.

—Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.

—Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

—Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.

Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.

—Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.

Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.

—Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

—On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur Nous n'avons pas eu grand-chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.

—Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues, en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus !

Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.

—Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?

—Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez-vous d'un esquimau au citron ?

—Un quoi ?

—Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.

—Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...

—Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps « Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom: Voldemort.

Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sorti deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.

—Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

—Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.

—Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eut.

—C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.

—Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.

Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.

—Les hiboux, ce n'est rien comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ?

Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidée à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que « tout le monde » disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.

—Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

—Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

—Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.

—Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Amarilys, la fille des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Amarilys Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire—et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu…

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

—C'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous les gens qu'il a tués ... il n'a pas réussi à tuer une petite fille ? C'est stupéfiant ... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Amarilys ait pu survivre ?

—On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. A la place, il y avait des petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant:

—Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?

—Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?

—Je suis venu confier Amarilys à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.

—Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. La petite Amarilys, si innocente, venir vivre ici!

—C'est le meilleur endroit pour elle, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand elle sera plus grande. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.

—Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre cette fillette! Elle va devenir célèbre— une véritable légende vivante—je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Amarilys. On écrira des livres sur elle. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !

—C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont elle ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour elle qu'elle grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à l'assumer ?

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit:

—Oui... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment va-t-elle arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore ?

Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Amarilys était peut-être cachée dessous.

—C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.

—Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche importante à Hagrid ?

Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.

—Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.

La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.

—Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?

—L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.

—Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

—Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour la sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Elle s'est endormie quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux roux, ils distinguèrent sur son front d'une pâleur inquiétante une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.

—C'est là que ?... murmura le professeur McGonagall.

—Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Elle gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.

—Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?

—Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez-la-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

Dumbledore prit Amarilys dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.

—Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? demanda Hagrid.

Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Amarilys et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.

—Chut ! siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !

—Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et cette pauvre petite Amarilys qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...

—Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison.

Avec précaution, il déposa Amarilys devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.

—Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.

—Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.

—A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.

Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.

—Bonne chance, Amarilys, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Amarilys Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté d'elle, et elle continua de dormir sans savoir qu'elle était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'elle était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures, elle serait réveillée par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait et que pendant des semaines, elle serait piquée, pincée par son cousin Dudley et enfermée dans un placard sous l'escalier... Elle ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant: « _A la santé de Amarilys. La survivante !_ »


	2. Une vitre disparait

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leur nièce devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets en faisant étinceler la plaque de cuivre qui portait le numéro 4, à l'entrée de la maison des Dursley. La lumière du matin s'infiltra dans un livingroom exactement semblable, à quelques détails près, à celui où Mr Dursley avait appris par la télévision le fameux vol des hiboux, de sinistre mémoire. Seules les photos exhibées sur le manteau de la cheminée donnaient une idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette date. Dix ans plus tôt, on distinguait sur les nombreux clichés exposés quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros ballon Amarilys coiffé de bonnets à pompons de différentes couleurs. Mais Dudley Dursley n'était plus un bébé et à présent, les photos montraient un gros garçon blond sur son premier vélo, sur un manège de fête foraine, devant un ordinateur en compagnie de son père ou serré dans les bras de sa mère qui le couvrait de baisers. Rien dans la pièce ne laissait deviner qu'une petite fille habitait la même maison.

Et pourtant, Amarilys Potter était toujours là, encore endormie pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. Car sa tante Pétunia était bien réveillée et ce fut sa voix perçante qui rompit pour la première fois le silence du matin.

—Allez, debout ! Immédiatement !

Amarilys se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tante tambourina à la porte.

—Vite, debout ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë.

Amarilys l'entendit s'éloigner vers la cuisine et poser une poêle sur la cuisinière. Elle se tourna sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, avec une moto qui volait, et elle eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà fait le même rêve auparavant.

Sa tante était revenue derrière la porte.

—Ça y est ? Tu es levée ? demanda-t-elle.

—Presque, répondit Amarilys.

—Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley.

Amarilys émit un soufflement.

—Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Glapit sa tante derrière la porte.

—Rien, rien...

L'anniversaire de Dudley ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Amarilys se glissa lentement hors du lit et chercha ses chaussettes. Elle en trouva une paire sous le lit, et après avoir chassé l'araignée qui s'était installée dans l'une d'elles, elle les enfila. Amarilys était habituée aux araignées. Le placard sous l'escalier en était plein. Or, c'était là qu'elle dormait.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle sortit dans le couloir et alla dans la cuisine. La table avait presque entièrement disparu sous une montagne de cadeaux. Apparemment, Dudley avait eu le nouvel ordinateur qu'il désirait tant, sans parler de la deuxième télévision et du vélo de course. La raison pour laquelle Dudley voulait un vélo de course restait mystérieuse aux yeux de Amarilys, car Dudley était très gros et détestait faire du sport—sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait de boxer quelqu'un. Son punching-ball préféré, c'était Amarilys, mais il était rare qu'il parvienne à l'attraper. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Amarilys était très rapide.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle vivait dans un placard, en tout cas, Amarilys avait toujours été petite et maigre pour son âge. Elle paraissait d'autant plus petite et maigre qu'elle était obligée de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley qui était à peu près quatre fois plus gros qu'elle. Amarilys avait un visage mince, des genoux noueux, des cheveux roux foncés, presque brun, et des yeux d'un vert brillant. La seule chose que Amarilys aimait bien dans son apparence physique, c'était la fine cicatrice qu'elle portait sur le front et qui avait la forme d'un éclair. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours eu cette cicatrice et la première question qu'elle se rappelait avoir posée à sa tante Pétunia, c'était: comment lui était-elle venue ?

—Dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents, avait-elle répondu. Ne pose pas de questions et cache cette chose sous tes cheveux répugnants.

Ne pose pas de questions — c'était la première règle à observer si l'on voulait vivre tranquille avec les Dursley.

L'oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine au moment où Amarilys retournait les tranches de bacon dans la poêle.

—Va te peigner ! Aboya Mr Dursley en guise de bonjour.

Amarilys, qui s'était coiffée d'une natte, était en train de faire cuire les œufs au plat lorsque Dudley arriva dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère, Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à l'oncle Vernon. Il avait une grosse figure Amarilys, un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux bleus humides et d'épais cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient au sommet de sa tête épaisse et grasse. La tante Pétunia disait souvent que Dudley avait l'air d'un chérubin—et Amarilys pensait souvent qu'il avait l'air d'un cochon avec une perruque.

Amarilys essaya de disposer sur la table les assiettes remplies d'œufs au bacon, ce qui n'était pas facile en raison du peu de place qui restait. Pendant ce temps, Dudley comptait ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ses joues s'affaissèrent.

—Trente-six, dit-il en levant les yeux vers ses parents. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière.

—Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeau de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que Papa et Maman t'ont offert.

—D'accord, ça fait trente-sept, dit Dudley qui commençait à devenir tout rouge.

Amarilys, qui sentait venir une de ces grosses colères dont Dudley avait le secret, s'empressa d'engloutir son crouton de pain rassit avant que l'idée vienne à son cousin de renverser la table. De toute évidence, la tante Pétunia avait également senti le danger.

—Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux, dit-elle précipitamment, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va ?

Dudley réfléchit un bon moment. Apparemment, c'était un exercice difficile. Enfin, il dit lentement:

—Donc, j'en aurai trente... trente...

—Trente-neuf, mon canard adoré, dit la tante Pétunia.

—Bon, dans ce cas, ça va.

Dudley se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et attrapa le paquet le plus proche.

L'oncle Vernon eut un petit rire.

—Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père. C'est très bien, Dudley ! dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna et la tante Pétunia alla répondre pendant que Amarilys et l'oncle Vernon regardaient Dudley déballer le vélo de course, un caméscope, un avion radiocommandé, seize nouveaux jeux vidéo et un magnétoscope. Il était occupé à déchirer le papier qui enveloppait une montre en or lorsque la tante Pétunia revint dans la cuisine, l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet.

—Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg s'est cassé une jambe. Elle ne pourra pas la prendre, dit-elle en montrant Amarilys d'un signe de tête.

Horrifié, Dudley resta bouche bée. Amarilys, elle, sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, ses parents l'emmenaient avec un ami dans des parcs d'attractions, au cinéma ou dans des fast-foods où il pouvait se gaver de hamburgers. Et chaque année, on confiait Amarilys à Mrs Figg, une vieille dame qui habitait un peu plus loin. Amarilys détestait aller là-bas. Toute la maison sentait le chou et Mrs Figg passait son temps à lui montrer les photos de tous les chats qu'elle avait eus.

—C'est malin ! dit la tante Pétunia en jetant un regard furieux à Amarilys comme si c'était elle qui était responsable de la situation.

Amarilys savait bien qu'elle aurait dû éprouver un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre Mrs Figg, mais ce n'était pas facile, car elle pensait surtout qu'il s'écoulerait encore une année entière avant qu'elle soit obligée de regarder à nouveau les photos de Pompom, Patounet, Mistigri et Mignonnette.

—On pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Marge, suggéra l'oncle Vernon.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon, tu sais bien que Marge la déteste.

Les Dursley parlaient souvent de Amarilys de cette façon, en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là—ou plutôt comme si elle était un être dégoûtant, une sorte de limace incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Peut-être était-elle vraiment détestable ? En effet, le peu de personne qui l'avait rencontré –des amis de Dudley, ou des membres de la famille de l'oncle Vernon- trouvait sa vue insupportable.

—Et ton amie... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne...

—Elle est en vacances à Majorque, répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia.

—Vous n'avez qu'à la laisser ici, intervint Dudley qui ne voulait certainement pas voir sa cousine en ce jour de fête.

Amarylis quitta la cuisine pour s'approcher de la table de déjeuner. Pour une fois, elle pourrait regarder ce qu'elle voudrait à la télévision et peut-être même essayer l'ordinateur de Dudley. Amarilys compris qu'elle avait enfreint une autre règle de la maison. Se faire remarquer pendant un repas. Elle reçu une violente gifle de l'oncle Vernon, et on aurait dit que la tante Pétunia venait d'avaler un citron entier.

—Hors de ma vue, grinça-t-elle. Mon Dudley chéri -reprit-elle en se tournant vers son fils- quand nous reviendrons, la maison serait en ruine, ce n'est pas possible ! Nous pourrions peut-être l'emmener au zoo, dit la tante Pétunia, et la laisser dans la voiture en nous attendant.

—La voiture est toute neuve, pas question de la laisser toute seule dedans, trancha Mr Dursley.

Dudley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. En fait, il ne pleurait pas pour de bon. Il y avait des années qu'il ne versait plus de vraies larmes, mais il savait que dès qu'il commençait à se tordre le visage en gémissant, sa mère était prête à lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait.

—Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas. Maman ne va pas le laisser gâcher ta plus belle journée, s'écria Mrs Dursley en le serrant dans ses bras.

—Je... veux... pas... qu'elle... vienne ! hurla Dudley d'une voix secouée de faux sanglots. Elle gâche... toujours tout !

Dudley adressa alors à Amarilys un horrible sourire entre les bras de sa mère.

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit,

—Oh, mon Dieu, les voilà ! dit précipitamment la tante Pétunia.

Un instant plus tard, Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley, entra dans la maison en compagnie de sa mère. Piers était un garçon efflanqué avec une tête de rat. Quand Dudley tapait sur quelqu'un, c'était toujours lui qui tenait par-derrière les mains de la victime, pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Amarilys, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance, était assise à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, en compagnie de Piers et Dudley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait visiter le zoo. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution que de l'emmener avec eux, mais avant de partir, l'oncle Vernon avait pris Amarilys à part.

—Je te préviens, avait-il dit, sa grosse figure rouge tout contre le visage de Amarilys, je te préviens que s'il se produit la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras pas de ce placard avant Noël.

—Je ne ferai rien, assura Amarilys, c'est promis.

Mais l'oncle Vernon ne la croyait pas. Personne ne la croyait jamais.

Le problème, c'était qu'il se passait souvent des choses étranges autour de Amarilys et les Dursley refusaient de croire qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Un jour, la tante Pétunia, fatiguée de voir Amarilys sortir de chez le coiffeur avec la même tête que si elle n'y était pas allée du tout, avait pris une paire de gros ciseaux et lui avait coupé les cheveux si court qu'elle en était devenue presque un garçon. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une mèche « pour cacher cette horrible cicatrice ». Dudley s'était écroulé de rire en voyant le résultat et Amarilys n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit en imaginant ce qui allait se passer le lendemain si quelqu'un la voyait. On se moquait de ses vêtements trop grands quand on la voyait, ce qui heureusement était rare, Amarilys étant la plupart du temps enfermée dans la maison. Au matin, cependant, elle s'était aperçu que ses cheveux avaient repoussés tels qu'ils étaient avant que la tante Pétunia ne les coupe. Elle avait été punie d'une semaine de placard sans sortir, malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de leur faire admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Une autre fois, la tante Pétunia avait voulu la forcer à mettre un vieux pull de Dudley (une horreur marron avec des pompons orange), mais plus elle essayait de lui faire passer la tête à l'intérieur du pull, plus celui-ci rapetissait. Finalement, il s'était trouvé réduit à la taille d'un gant de poupée et la tante Pétunia en avait conclu qu'il avait rétréci au lavage. A son grand soulagement, Amarilys, cette fois-là, n'avait reçu aucune punition.

En revanche, elle avait eu de sérieux ennuis, le jour où on l'avait retrouvé sur le toit de la maison. La bande de Dudley l'avait poursuivi dans le jardin comme à l'accoutumée lorsque, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, y compris de Amarilys elle-même, elle s'était retrouvée assise au sommet de la cheminée. Pourtant, comme elle l'avait expliqué à l'oncle Vernon à travers la porte verrouillée de son placard, elle s'était contentée de sauter derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Amarilys pensait que c'était le vent qui avait dû l'emporter jusqu'au toit au moment où elle sautait.  
Amarilys n'avait jamais eu le droit d'aller à l'école, parce qu'elle ferait peur aux autres enfants, et qu'elle causait trop de problème, selon son oncle et sa tante. Elle sortait donc rarement du 4 privet drive.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout irait bien. Cela valait même la peine de supporter Dudley et Piers du moment qu'elle pouvait passer la journée dans un endroit qui ne serait ni la cuisine, ni le placard, ni le salon à l'odeur de chou de Mrs Figg.

Tandis qu'il conduisait la voiture, l'oncle Vernon se plaignait à la tante Pétunia. Il aimait bien se plaindre de choses et d'autres. Les gens qui travaillaient avec lui, Amarilys, la municipalité, Amarilys, son banquier et Amarilys constituaient quelques-uns de ses sujets préférés. Ce matin-là, c'était aux motos qu'il en avait.

—... conduisent comme des malades, ces petits voyous ! dit-il alors qu'une moto les dépassait.

—J'ai rêvé d'une moto volante cette nuit, murmura Amarilys pour elle-même, en se souvenant soudain de son rêve.

L'oncle Vernon faillit percuter la voiture qui le précédait. Il se retourna brusquement, son visage si rouge qu'il ressemblait à une énorme betterave à moustache.

—LES MOTOS NE VOLENT PAS ! hurla-t-il. Et tais-toi ! Tu veux t'en reprendre une ?

Dudley et Piers ricanèrent.

—Je suis désolée, répondit Amarilys, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais elle regretta d'en avoir trop dit. Plus encore que les questions qu'elle posait, les Dursley détestaient l'entendre parler d'objets qui sortaient de leur rôle habituel, que ce soit dans un rêve ou un dessin animé, comme s'ils redoutaient qu'elle n'en tire des idées dangereuses. En fait, il détestait l'entendre ou la voir tout court.

C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de familles en promenade. Les Dursley achetèrent à Dudley et à Piers de grosses glaces au chocolat. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de repartir, la jeune femme souriante qui vendait les glaces a demandé à Amarilys ce qu'elle voulait, ce a quoi l'oncle Vernon répondit qu'elle était malade, et ne prendrait rien.

Pourtant, il y avait bien longtemps que Amarilys n'avait pas passé une matinée aussi agréable. Elle prenait la précaution de se tenir un peu à l'écart des Dursley pour éviter que Dudley et Piers, qui commençaient à se lasser des animaux, ne se consacrent une fois de plus à leur passe-temps favori: lui taper dessus. Ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo où Dudley fit une grosse colère parce que sa coupe de glace géante n'était pas assez grande à son goût. L'oncle Vernon lui en commanda une autre et Amarilys fut autorisée à finir la première, en guise de déjeuner.

Mais Amarilys aurait dû s'en douter: tout cela était trop beau pour durer.

Après déjeuner, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium.

L'endroit était sombre et frais, avec des cages de verre éclairées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Derrière les vitres, on voyait toutes sortes de lézards et de serpents qui rampaient et ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre ou de bois. Dudley et Piers voulaient voir d'énormes cobras au venin mortel et de gros pythons capables de broyer un homme dans leur étreinte. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher le plus grand serpent du vivarium. Il était si long qu'il aurait pu s'enrouler deux fois autour de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et la réduire en un petit tas de ferraille, mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenter ce genre d'exploit. En fait, il dormait profondément.

Le nez collé contre la vitre, Dudley contemplait les anneaux luisants du reptile.

—Fais-le bouger, dit-il à son père d'une voix geignarde.

L'oncle Vernon tapota la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougea pas.

—Recommence, ordonna Dudley.

L'oncle Vernon donna de petits coups secs sur la vitre, mais le serpent continua de dormir.

—On s'ennuie, ici, marmonna Dudley en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.

Amarilys s'approcha alors de la cage de verre et contempla le magnifique serpent. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise que le reptile soit lui-même mort d'ennui à force de rester seul dans cette cage sans autre compagnie que tous ces imbéciles qui passaient la journée à taper contre la vitre. C'était pire que de coucher dans un placard avec pour toute visite celle de la tante Pétunia qui tambourinait à la porte pour la réveiller. Elle, au moins, pouvait se déplacer dans la maison.

Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle de Amarilys.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Amarilys resta bouche bée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait, puis elle adressa à son tour un clin d'œil au serpent.

Le reptile fit un signe de tête en direction de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley, puis il leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait dire à Amarilys : « J'ai droit à ça sans arrêt. »

—Je sais, murmura Amarilys, sans savoir si le serpent pouvait l'entendre à travers la vitre. Ça doit être vraiment agaçant.

Le serpent approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

\- D'où tu viens ? demanda Amarilys.

Le serpent pointa le bout de la queue vers le petit écriteau apposé à côté de la vitre.

— _Boa constrictor — Brésil_ , lut Amarilys. C'était bien, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

Le boa pointa à nouveau la queue vers l'écriteau et Amarilys lut la suite: « _Né à la ménagerie_ ».

—Ah, d'accord, je comprends. Donc, tu n'as jamais été au Brésil ?

Tandis que le serpent confirmait d'un signe de tête, un hurlement assourdissant retentit et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

—DUDLEY ! MR DURSLEY ! REGARDEZ LE SERPENT ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE !

Dudley revint vers la cage en se dandinant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

—Pousse-toi de là, toi, dit-il en donnant à Amarilys un fort coup de poing dans les côtes.

Prise par surprise, Amarilys tomba sur le sol de ciment, en se cognant violement la tête. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut tellement rapide que personne ne vit comment c'était arrivé. Soudain, alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte devant la cage de verre, Piers et Dudley firent un bond en arrière en poussant des cris d'horreur.

Amarilys se redressa, le souffle coupé: la vitre qui retenait le boa prisonnier avait disparu. Le long serpent se déroula rapidement et quitta sa cage en ondulant sur le sol. Pris de panique, les visiteurs du vivarium se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie en hurlant de terreur.

Au moment où le serpent glissa rapidement devant elle, Amarilys eut l'impression d'entendre une voix basse et sifflante dire:

—Et maintenant, direction, le Brésil ! Merssssi, amiga.

Le gardien du vivarium était en état de choc.

—La vitre, répétait-il. Où est passée la vitre ?

Le directeur du zoo en personne offrit une tasse de thé fort à la tante Pétunia et se confondit en excuses. Piers et Dudley balbutiaient d'un air ahuri. D'après ce que Amarilys avait pu voir, le serpent ne leur avait fait aucun mal, il s'était contenté de claquer des mâchoires tout près de leurs mollets pour s'amuser à leur faire peur, mais quand tout le monde eut repris place dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, Dudley raconta que le boa avait failli lui arracher la jambe tandis que Piers affirmait qu'il avait essayé de l'étouffer en s'enroulant autour de lui. Mais le pire, pour Amarilys tout au moins, ce fut lorsque Piers, qui s'était un peu calmé, dit:

—Amarilys a parlé au serpent, pas vrai, Amarilys ?

L'oncle Vernon attendit que Piers fût rentré chez lui pour s'en prendre à Amarilys. Sa fureur était telle qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Amarilys eu droit à une avalanche de coups, sur la tête, dans le ventre et sur les côtes. Il parvint seulement à dire:

— Placard ! Rien à manger pendant 3 jours !

Puis il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et la tante Pétunia se hâta d'aller lui chercher un grand verre de cognac.

Beaucoup plus tard, Amarilys, allongée dans son placard, contemplait son abdomaine devenu violacé par les bleus de la journée. Le contraste avec le reste de sa peau, plus pâle que la lune en hiver, était surprenant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et elle ne savait pas si les Dursley étaient déjà couchés. Peut-être que demain matin ils auraient changé d'avis et il lui ouvrirait la porte…

Elle avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, dix années sinistres, depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans la voiture lorsque ses parents aient été tués. Parfois, seule dans son placard, elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs pendant des heures entières et une étrange vision émergeait de sa mémoire: elle revoyait un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et se souvenait d'une brûlure douloureuse sur le front. C'était sans doute le choc de l'accident, pensait-elle, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de l'origine de la lumière verte. Elle ne se rappelait rien de ses parents. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui en parlaient jamais et, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions. Il n'y avait même aucune photo d'eux dans la maison.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Amarilys avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne la chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Les Dursley étaient sa seule famille. Parfois, cependant, il lui semblait (ou peut-être était-ce un simple espoir) que des gens qu'elle croisait au dehors la reconnaissaient. C'étaient d'ailleurs des gens très étranges. Un jour, un homme minuscule coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme violet s'était incliné devant elle pendant qu'elle faisait des courses avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia. Après lui avoir demandé d'un air furieux si elle connaissait cet homme, la tante Pétunia s'était dépêchée de les faire sortir du magasin sans avoir rien achetée. Après ça, elle n'était plus jamais sortie faire les courses. Un autre jour, dans un bus, une vieille femme échevelée, tout habillée de vert, lui avait fait de grands signes de la main. Récemment encore, un homme chauve dans un long manteau pourpre lui avait serré la main dans la rue, puis était reparti sans dire un mot. Le plus étrange, c'était que tous ces gens semblaient toujours disparaître dès que Amarilys essayait de les regarder de plus près.

N'allant pas à l'école, Amarilys n'avait pas d'amie. Les quelques enfants du quartier qui connaissait son existence savaient que la bande de Dudley détestait Amarilys Potter, avec ses vêtements trop grands, et personne n'avait envie de déplaire à la bande de Dudley.


	3. Les lettres venues de nul part

La fuite du boa brésilien valut à Amarilys une des plus longues punitions qu'elle eût jamais reçues. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin autorisée à ressortir de son placard, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé et Dudley avait eu le temps de casser son nouveau caméscope, d'écraser au sol son avion radiocommandé et d'étrenner son vélo de course en renversant Mrs Figg qui traversait Privet Drive avec ses béquilles.

Comme l'école avait pris fin, elle n'arrivait pas à échapper à la bande de Dudley qui venait chaque jour à la maison. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm et Gordon étaient tous grands et stupides, mais comme Dudley était encore plus grand et plus bête qu'eux, c'était lui qui était le chef. Et les autres étaient ravis de pratiquer le sport préféré de Dudley: la chasse à Amarilys.

C'est pourquoi Amarilys préférait être enfermée à clé par l'oncle Vernon dans son placard, cage qui la protégeait de ses agresseurs. En septembre, Dudley irait à Smelting, un collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études. Piers Polkiss y était inscrit, lui aussi. Amarilys, pour sa part, devrait rester à la maison pour faire le ménage, la cuisine, le linge, servir les repas... Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'était que quand elle nettoyait la chambre de Dudley, elle pouvait regardait ses anciens livres de classe et apprendre pleins de nouvelles choses.

Un jour de juillet, la tante Pétunia emmena Dudley à Londres pour lui acheter l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école. Elle déposa Amarilys chez Mrs Figg qui fut moins pénible qu'à l'ordinaire car elle s'était cassé la jambe en trébuchant sur un de ses chats, ce qui avait quelque peu refroidi la passion qu'elle leur portait habituellement. Amarilys fut même autorisée à regarder la télévision en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat qui avait dû séjourner quelques années au fond d'un placard. Le soir, Dudley parada dans le salon pour montrer à toute la famille ses habits flambant neufs: un frac marron à queue-de-pie, un pantalon de golf orange et un canotier. Les élèves de Smelting avaient également une canne dont ils se servaient pour se taper dessus quand les professeurs ne les voyaient pas. C'était, parait-il, une façon de se forger le caractère.

En contemplant son fils ainsi accoutré, l'oncle Vernon déclara que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et la tante Pétunia éclata en sanglots en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon si grand, si élégant était son petit Dudlinouchet adoré. Amarilys préféra ne rien dire, pour ne pas paraitre impolie.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait d'une grande bassine posée dans l'évier de la cuisine, Amarilys s'approcha et vit de vieux vêtements qui flottaient dans une eau grisâtre.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dudley en engloutissant un bol de céréales.

—Ce sont ses nouveaux habits, dit-elle en montrant Amarilys d'un air dégouté. Ce sont des habits que tu ne mets plus mon petit Dudlinouchet. Dis merci toi, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

—Merci beaucoup tante Pétunia, merci beaucoup Dudley, s'exécuta Amarilys.

L'oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur que répandait la bassine. Il ouvrit son journal comme à l'ordinaire et Dudley donna sur la table un coup de sa canne dont il ne se séparait plus.

Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée.

—Va chercher le courrier, dit l'oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de son journal.

—Dépêche-toi, continua Dudley.

—Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley, termina l'oncle Vernon.

Amarilys évita la canne et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettres: une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, qui était en vacances à l'île de Wight, une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture et... une lettre pour Amarilys !

Amarilys la contempla bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, personne, jamais, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas de parents autres que son oncle et sa tante, elle n'était même pas inscrite à la bibliothèque, ce qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés.

Et pourtant, elle avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion:

 _Miss A. Potter Dans le placard sous l'escalier 4, Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey._  
L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre.

En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Amarilys vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « _P_ ».

—Dépêche-toi, cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée ?

Sa plaisanterie le fit éclater de rire.

Amarilys reprit le chemin de la cuisine sans quitter l'enveloppe des yeux. Elle donna à l'oncle Vernon la carte postale et la facture puis elle s'assit dans un coin de la salle à manger et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe jaune.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un grognement dégoûté en ouvrant l'enveloppe de la facture et lui ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte postale.

—Marge est malade, dit-il à la tante Pétunia. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage.

—Papa ! s'écria soudain Dudley. Papa, regarde ! Amarilys a reçu quelque chose !

Amarilys était sur le point de déplier sa lettre, écrite sur un parchemin semblable à celui de l'enveloppe, lorsque Dudley la lui arracha des mains.

—C'est à moi ! protesta Amarilys en essayant de la reprendre.

—Rien est à toi ici ! Qui donc t'écrirait ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris, et ouvrant l'enveloppe que Dudley venait de lui donner.

D'une main, il secoua la lettre pour la déplier, puis il y jeta un coup d'œil. Son teint passa alors du rouge au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Et il n'en resta pas là. En quelques secondes, il était devenu d'un gris pâle de vieux porridge.

—P ... P...Pétunia ! balbutia l'oncle Vernon.

Dudley essaya de reprendre la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon la tenait hors de portée. Il la donna à la tante Pétunia qui en lut la première ligne d'un air intrigué. Pendant un instant, elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir et porta la main à sa gorge d'où s'échappa un borborygme étouffé.

—Vernon ! Oh, mon Dieu, Vernon !

Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient oublié que Amarilys et Dudley étaient avec eux dans la cuisine. Dudley n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui manifeste une telle indifférence et il donna un coup sec de sa canne sur la tête de son père.

—Je veux lire cette lettre, dit-il d'une voix forte.

—Sortez d'ici, tous les deux, dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix grinçante en remettant la lettre dans l'enveloppe.

Amarilys ne bougea pas.

—Laissez-moi voir, exigea Dudley.

—DEHORS ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

Il prit Amarilys et Dudley par la peau du cou et les poussa dans le couloir en claquant la porte de la cuisine sur eux. Amarilys et Dudley engagèrent aussitôt un combat féroce mais silencieux pour savoir qui écouterait au trou de la serrure ce qui allait se dire dans la cuisine. Ce fut Dudley qui l'emporta. Amarilys, s'allongea alors à plat ventre pour écouter par l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol.

—Vernon, dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante, regarde l'adresse. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où elle couche ? Tu crois qu'ils surveillent la maison ?

—Ils nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, peut-être même qu'ils nous suivent, marmonna furieusement l'oncle Vernon.

—Qu'allons-nous faire, Vernon ? Est-ce qu'il faut leur répondre ? Leur dire que nous ne voulons pas...

Amarilys apercevait les chaussures noires bien cirées de l'oncle Vernon qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.

—Non, dit-il enfin. On ne va pas y faire attention. S'ils ne reçoivent pas de réponse... Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... Nous n'allons rien faire du tout...

—Mais...

—Je ne veux pas de ça dans la maison, Pétunia ! Souviens-toi, quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes juré de refuser toutes ces idioties. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Le soir, en revenant du travail, l'oncle Vernon fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait: il alla voir Amarilys dans son placard.

—Où est ma lettre ? demanda Amarilys au moment même où l'oncle Vernon se faufilait dans le placard. Qui est-ce qui m'a écrit ?

—Personne. La lettre t'a été adressée par erreur, répondit l'oncle Vernon. Je l'ai brûlée.

Deux araignées tombèrent du plafond. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis il se força à sourire, d'un sourire qui avait l'air singulièrement douloureux.

—Justement, Amarilys... au sujet de ce placard. Ta tante et moi, nous avons réfléchi... Tu commences à devenir un peu trop grande pour rester ici... Nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu déménages dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

—Pourquoi ? demanda Amarilys.

—Ne pose pas de questions ! répliqua sèchement son oncle. Prends tes affaires et monte là-haut.

Il y avait quatre chambres dans la maison des Dursley: une pour l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, une chambre d'amis (qui servait généralement à Marge, la sœur de Vernon), une où Dudley dormait et une autre où Dudley mettait ses jouets et tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans la première.

Un seul voyage suffit à Amarilys pour transporter toutes ses affaires dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Presque tous les objets qu'elle voyait étaient cassés. Le caméscope était posé sur un char d'assaut à pédales avec lequel Dudley avait écrasé le chien du voisin; dans un coin, il y avait la première télévision de Dudley qu'il avait éventrée d'un coup de pied un jour où son émission préférée avait été annulée; il y avait aussi une grande cage dans laquelle avait vécu autrefois un perroquet que Dudley avait échangé contre une carabine à air comprimé. La carabine, posée sur une étagère, était complètement tordue depuis le jour où Dudley s'était assis dessus. Les autres étagères étaient remplies de livres. C'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il semblait n'avoir jamais touché.

Du rez-de-chaussée montaient les hurlements de Dudley qui s'adressait à sa mère:

—Je ne veux pas d'elle là-dedans, criait-il. J'ai besoin de cette chambre... Fais-la sortir...

Amarilys soupira et s'étendit sur le lit. La veille, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait mieux aimé rester dans son placard avec sa lettre, plutôt que d'être ici sans avoir le droit de la lire.

Pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain, tout le monde était silencieux. Dudley était en état de choc. Il s'était égosillé, avait frappé son père avec sa canne, s'était fait vomir exprès, avait donné des coups de pied à sa mère et jeté sa tortue à travers le toit de la serre, sans parvenir à récupérer sa chambre. Amarilys repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille à la même heure et elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas ouvert sa lettre pendant qu'elle était encore dans le hall d'entrée. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangeaient de sombres regards.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, l'oncle Vernon, envoya Dudley le chercher. Ils l'entendirent donner des coups de canne un peu partout sur son chemin, puis il se mit à hurler:

—Elle en a une autre ! Miss A. Potter, dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive...

L'oncle Vernon poussa un cri étranglé et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, Amarilys sur ses talons. L'oncle Vernon dut se battre avec Dudley et le faire tomber par terre pour essayer de lui arracher la lettre. Après quelques instants d'un furieux combat au cours duquel chacun prit de nombreux coups de canne, l'oncle Vernon se releva, le souffle court, la main crispée sur la lettre destinée à Amarilys.

— Dans ton placard… Je veux dire, dans ta chambre, dit-il à Amarilys d'une voix rauque. Et toi, Dudley, va-t'en, file !

Inlassablement, Amarilys faisait les cent pas autour de sa chambre. Quelqu'un savait qu'elle avait déménagé de son placard et semblait également savoir qu'elle n'avait pas reçu la première lettre. Cela signifiait sûrement qu'il essaierait encore. Et cette fois, elle s'arrangerait pour que la lettre lui parvienne. Elle avait un plan.

Le lendemain matin, le vieux réveil rafistolé sonna à six heures. Amarilys arrêta aussitôt la sonnerie et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Puis elle descendit l'escalier sans faire le moindre bruit et sans allumer les lumières.

Elle allait attendre que le facteur arrive au coin de Privet Drive et lui demander de lui donner les lettres du numéro 4 en premier. Le cœur battant, elle traversa le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte...

—AAAAAARRRGH !

Amarilys fit un bond. Elle venait de marcher sur une grosse chose molle étalée devant la porte, une chose vivante !

Des lumières s'allumèrent au premier étage et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que la grosse chose molle était en réalité la tête de son oncle. L'oncle Vernon avait passé la nuit devant la porte, dans un sac de couchage, pour empêcher Amarilys de réussir ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Après l'avoir traité de tous les noms pendant près d'une demi-heure, l'oncle Vernon ordonna à Amarilys d'aller lui préparer une tasse de thé. Découragée, Amarilys s'en alla dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, et lorsqu'elle revint, le courrier était déjà entre les mains de son oncle. Elle aperçut trois lettres à l'encre verte qui lui étaient adressées.

—Est-ce que je peux avoir... commença-t-elle.

Mais l'oncle Vernon était déjà en train de déchirer les lettres sous ses yeux.

Ce jour-là, l'oncle Vernon n'alla pas travailler. Il resta maison et cloua une planche devant la boîte aux lettres.

—S'ils n'arrivent pas à nous les faire parvenir, ils finiront par laisser tomber, dit-il à la tante Pétunia, la bouche pleine de clous.

—Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose, Vernon.

—Pétunia, ces gens-là sont très différents de nous, ils ne raisonnent pas comme toi et moi, répliqua-t-il en essayant de planter un clou avec le morceau de cake que la tante Pétunia venait de lui apporter.

Le vendredi, douze lettres pour Amarilys arrivèrent. Comme la boite aux lettres était inutilisable, elles avaient été glissées tout autour de la porte et l'une d'elles avait même été introduite à travers un vasistas dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

Ce jour-là également, l'oncle Vernon resta à la maison. Après avoir brûlé toutes les lettres, il reprit son marteau et ses clous et boucha à l'aide de planches tous les interstices autour des portes de devant et de derrière, si bien que personne ne pouvait plus entrer ni sortir.

Le samedi, la situation devint incontrôlable. Vingt-quatre lettres destinées à Amarilys furent introduites à l'intérieur de la maison: elles avaient été roulées et dissimulées à l'intérieur des deux douzaines d'œufs que le livreur, passablement déconcerté, leur avait passées par la fenêtre du salon. Pendant que l'oncle Vernon donnait des coups de téléphone furieux au bureau de poste et au crémier pour essayer de trouver un responsable auprès de qui protester, la tante Pétunia réduisit les lettres en bouillie dans son mixer.

—Mais qui peut bien avoir envie de lui écrire à ce point ? demanda Dudley abasourdi.

Le dimanche matin, l'oncle Vernon avait l'air fatigué et malade lorsqu'il s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, mais il paraissait heureux malgré tout.

—La poste ne fonctionne pas le dimanche, dit-il d'un ton joyeux en étalant consciencieusement de la marmelade sur son journal. Aujourd'hui, pas de lettre.

Au même moment, quelque chose tomba dans le conduit de la cheminée avec un sifflement sonore et il sentit un coup derrière la tête. Un paquet venait d'exploser dans le foyer de la cheminée en projetant une quarantaine de lettres qui volaient dans la cuisine comme des boulets de canon. Les Dursley se baissèrent pour éviter les projectiles tandis que Amarilys essayait d'en attraper un au vol.

—Dehors ! DEHORS !

L'oncle Vernon saisit Amarilys par les cheveux et la projeta dans le hall d'entrée, puis, dès que Dudley et la tante Pétunia eurent pris la fuite en se protégeant le visage de leurs bras, il claqua la porte de la cuisine. Derrière le panneau, on entendait les lettres qui continuaient de voler en rebondissant contre les murs et le carrelage.

—Cette fois-ci, ça suffit, déclara l'oncle Vernon qui s'efforçait de parler d'une voix calme tout en arrachant des touffes de poils de sa moustache. Je veux tout le monde prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. On s'en va. Emportez simplement quelques vêtements, et pas de discussion !

Il paraissait tellement menaçant, avec sa moustache dégarnie, que personne n'osa plus faire un geste. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir arraché les planches qui condamnaient la porte, ils montèrent dans la voiture qui fonça vers l'autoroute. Dudley pleurnichait à l'arrière, à cause du coup que son père lui avait donné sur la tête pour les avoir retardés en voulant à tout prix emporter sa télévision, son magnétoscope et son ordinateur dans son sac de sport. Ils roulèrent, roulèrent, roulèrent. La tante Pétunia elle-même n'osait pas demander à son mari où il comptait les emmener. De temps à autre, l'oncle Vernon faisait demi-tour et repartait dans la direction opposée.

—On va les semer, on va les semer, marmonnait-il.

Ils roulèrent ainsi toute la journée sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour boire ou manger quelque chose. A la tombée du jour, Dudley poussa de longs hurlements. Il avait faim, il avait raté cinq émissions de télévision qu'il tenait absolument à voir et il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans pulvériser un extraterrestre sur son ordinateur.

L'oncle Vernon arrêta enfin la voiture devant un hôtel sinistre, dans la banlieue d'une grande ville. Dudley et Amarilys partagèrent une chambre avec des lits jumeaux et des draps humides qui sentaient le moisi. Dudley passa la nuit à ronfler, tandis que Amarilys, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait les phares des voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Elle se posait des questions...

Au matin, on leur servit des corn flakes rassis et des toasts froids recouverts de vieilles tomates en boîte. La patronne de l'hôtel s'approcha alors de leur table.

—'Mande pardon, est-ce qu'il y aurait une Miss Potter parmi vous ? Parce que j'en ai une centaine comme ça à la réception.

Elle tenait à la main une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire cette adresse écrite à l'encre verte:

 _Miss A. Potter_

 _Chambre 17, Hôtel du Rail Carbone les miness_

Amarilys essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. La patronne les regardait d'un air ahuri.

—Je m'en occupe, dit l'oncle Vernon en se levant et en suivant l'hôtelière hors de la salle à manger.

—Et si nous rentrions à la maison ? suggéra timidement la tante Pétunia, quelques heures plus tard.

Mais l'oncle Vernon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il cherchait. Il les conduisit au milieu d'une forêt, sortit de la voiture, inspecta les alentours, hocha la tête, puis remonta dans la voiture et ils repartirent. Il recommença ensuite le même manège au beau milieu d'un champ, entre un pont suspendu et un parking à étages.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'oncle Vernon s'arrêta dans un village du bord de mer, enferma tout le monde dans la voiture et s'en alla.

—Papa est devenu fou ? demanda Dudley, effaré, à la tante Pétunia.

La pluie commença à tomber. De grosses gouttes martelaient le toit de la voiture. Dudley pleurnichait bruyamment.

—C'est lundi, dit-il à sa mère. Le jour de mon émission préférée, Je veux qu'on aille quelque part où il y aura une télévision.

Lundi ! On pouvait faire confiance à Dudley, il ne se trompait jamais dans les dates, à cause des programmes de télévision. Amarilys se souvint tout à coup que le mardi suivant, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, serait le jour de son onzième anniversaire ! Oh, bien sûr, ses anniversaires n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant—l'année précédente, les Dursley lui avaient offert un cintre et une paire de vieilles chaussettes qui avaient appartenu à l'oncle Vernon—mais quand même: on n'avait pas onze ans tous les jours !

L'oncle Vernon revint en portant sous le bras un paquet long et fin. Il souriait, mais refusa de répondre à la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait acheté.

—J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal, dit-il. Allez, venez ! Tout le monde dehors !

Dehors, il faisait très froid. L'oncle Vernon montra du doigt un gros rocher qui émergeait à bonne distance de la côte. Au sommet du rocher, on distinguait une cabane misérable, à moitié en ruine. Une chose était certaine: il ne pouvait pas y avoir de télévision là-dedans !

—On prévoit une tempête pour cette nuit, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton joyeux. Et Monsieur a été assez aimable pour nous prêter son bateau !

Un vieil homme édenté s'approcha d'eux d'un pas raide.

Avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, il montra d'un geste de la main une vieille barque qui se balançait à la surface de la mer d'un gris métallique.

—J'ai déjà acheté des provisions, dit l'oncle Vernon. Il ne reste plus qu'à embarquer.

Il faisait un froid polaire à bord de la barque. La pluie et les embruns s'insinuaient dans leur cou et un vent glacé leur fouettait le visage. Il sembla s'écouler des heures avant qu'ils atteignent enfin le rocher. Glissant à chaque pas sur la pierre humide, l'oncle Vernon les conduisit à la masure.

L'endroit était épouvantable: il régnait une terrible odeur d'algues, le vent sifflait à travers les fissures des murs en planches et la cheminée humide ne comportait pas la moindre bûche. Il n'y avait que deux pièces.

Les provisions de l'oncle Vernon étaient plutôt maigres: un paquet de chips pour chacun et trois bananes. Il essaya de faire un feu, mais les emballages de chips vides se consumèrent en ne parvenant à produire qu'un peu de fumée.

—C'est maintenant qu'on aimerait bien avoir quelques-unes de ces lettres pour faire un bon feu ! dit joyeusement l'oncle Vernon.

Il était de très bonne humeur. De toute évidence, il était convaincu que personne ne parviendrait à braver la tempête pour leur apporter du courrier dans cet endroit. Amarilys songea qu'il avait raison, mais cette pensée ne la réjouissait guère.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, la tempête annoncée se mit à souffler autour d'eux. L'écume des vagues qui se fracassaient contre le rocher inondait les murs de la cabane et un vent féroce faisait trembler les fenêtres crasseuses. La tante Pétunia dénicha quelques couvertures moisies dans l'autre pièce et fit un lit à Dudley sur le canapé rongé aux mites.

Elle s'installa avec l'oncle Vernon dans un lit défoncé de la pièce voisine et Amarilys dut s'efforcer de trouver un endroit où le sol n'était pas trop dur. Elle s'enroula alors dans la dernière couverture qui restait, la moins épaisse, la plus déchirée.

La tempête devenait de plus en plus violente à mesure que la nuit avançait. Amarilys, couchée par terre, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle frissonnait en se tournant et se retournant pour essayer de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop inconfortable. Son ventre vide criait famine, et la terre froide et dur sur ses bleus lui faisait mal. Les coups de tonnerre qui avaient commencé à retentir autour de minuit étouffaient les ronflements de Dudley qui donnait dans le canapé. Son bras pendait par-dessus l'accoudoir et Amarilys apercevait le cadran phosphorescent de sa montre sur son poignet gras. Dans dix minutes exactement, Amarilys allait avoir onze ans. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le cadran en se demandant si les Dursley allaient se souvenir de son anniversaire. Elle se demandait également où se trouvait l'auteur des lettres en cet instant.

Plus que cinq minutes. Amarilys entendit quelque chose grincer au-dehors. Elle espérait que le toit n'allait pas s'effondrer. Plus que quatre minutes. A leur retour, il y aurait peut-être tellement de lettres dans la maison de Priver Drive qu'elle arriverait à en attraper une ? Trois minutes. Etait-ce la mer qui cognait ainsi contre le rocher ? Plus que deux minutes. Et ce craquement, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le rocher menaçait-il de s'effondrer ?

Plus qu'une minute et elle aurait onze ans. Trente secondes... vingt... dix... neuf ... Et si elle réveillait Dudley, rien que pour l'énerver ? Trois ... deux... un...

BOUM ! BOUM !

La cabane se mit à trembler. Amarilys se redressa brusquement, le regard fixé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu'un frappait contre le panneau.


	4. Le gardien des clés

BOUM !BOUM !

On frappa à nouveau. Dudley se réveilla en sursaut.

—C'était un coup de canon ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Il y eut un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre. Il tenait un fusil à la main. A présent, ils savaient ce que contenait le long paquet qu'il avait eu sous le bras la veille.

—Qui est là ? cria-t-il. Je vous préviens, je suis armé !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis...

CRAAAAAC !

On cogna sur la porte avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.

Le géant se glissa à l'intérieur de la masure en inclinant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond. Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sans difficulté sur ses gonds. Au-dehors, le vacarme de la tempête s'était un peu atténué.

—Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus, dit le géant. Le voyage n'a pas été facile.

Il s'avança vers le canapé où Dudley était resté assis, pétrifié de terreur.

—Bouge-toi un peu, gros tas, dit-il.

Dudley poussa un petit cri et courut se réfugier derrière sa mère, tout aussi terrifiée, qui se cachait elle-même derrière l'oncle Vernon.

—Et voilà Amarilys ! dit le géant.

Amarilys leva la tête vers son visage hirsute et vit de petites rides apparaître autour de ses yeux en forme de scarabée: le géant souriait.

—La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit-il. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman !

L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper un drôle de grognement.

—Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement, dit-il. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction.

—Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau ! dit le géant,

Il tendit le bras, arracha le fusil des mains de l'oncle Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

L'oncle Vernon émit à nouveau un drôle de bruit, comme une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché.

—Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Amarilys, dit le géant en tournant le dos aux Dursley, et en caressa doucement la joue de Amarilys. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même.

Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie. Amarilys l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert: « _Joyeux anniversaire Amarilys_ ».

Amarilys leva les yeux vers le géant. Elle aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et elle s'entendit demander:

—Qui êtes-vous ?

Le géant eut un petit rire.

—Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard.

Il tendit une énorme main et serra celle de Amarilys en lui secouant le bras.

—Et ce thé ? Il faudrait peut-être y penser, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Remarquez, si vous avez quelque chose de plus fort, je ne serais pas contre.

Son regard tomba sur la cheminée vide. En voyant les paquets de chips calcinés, il poussa un grognement et se pencha sur l'âtre. Personne ne put voir ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il se releva un instant plus tard, un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant des lueurs dansantes dans la cabane humide. Amarilys sentit la chaleur se répandre autour d'elle comme s'il venait de plonger dans un bain tiède.

Le géant se rassit sur le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids et sortit toutes sortes d'objets de sa poche: une bouilloire en cuivre, un paquet de saucisses, un tisonnier, une théière, des tasses ébréchées et une bouteille qui contenait un liquide ambré dont il avala une gorgée avant de préparer le thé. Bientôt, l'odeur des saucisses grillées qu'on entendait grésiller dans la cheminée se répandit dans la cabane. Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux pendant que le géant s'affairait, mais lorsqu'il fit glisser du tisonnier six grosses saucisses bien juteuses et légèrement brûlées, Dudley commença à frétiller.

—Dudley, ne touche à rien de ce qu'il te donnera, dit sèchement l'oncle Vernon.

Le géant eut un petit rire narquois.

—Votre gros lard de fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser davantage, Dursley, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il donna les saucisses à Amarilys qui avait tellement faim que même si elle ne mangeait normalement pas de viande, elle englouti en moins de 5 minutes, sans détacher ses yeux du géant. Finalement, comme personne ne semblait décidé à donner la moindre explication, elle rompit le silence:

—Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

Le géant avala une gorgée de thé et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

—Appelle-moi Hagrid, dit-il, comme tout le monde. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard, j'imagine ?

—Euh... non... répondit Amarilys.

Hagrid parut scandalisé.

—Je suis vraiment désolée, dit précipitamment Amarilys, qui commençait à paniquer.

—Désolée ? Aboya Hagrid en se tournant vers les Dursley qui se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes en essayant de disparaître dans la pénombre. C'est eux qui devraient être désolés ! Je savais que tu ne recevais pas les lettres mais j'ignorais que tu n'avais même pas entendu parler de Poudlard ! Tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça ?

—Tout ça quoi ? S'étonna Amarilys.

—TOUT ÇA QUOI ? Tonna Hagrid. Attends un peu !

Il se leva d'un bond. Sa colère était telle qu'il semblait remplir tout l'espace de la cabane. Les Dursley s'étaient recroquevillés contre le mur.

—Vous n'allez pas me dire, rugit Hagrid, que cette demoiselle, cette demoiselle !—ne sait rien sur... sur RIEN ?

Amarilys pensa qu'il exagérait. Après tout, elle avait appris à lire et écrire, et apprenait par cœur les livres de classe de Dudley.

—Je sais quand même certaines choses, dit-elle.

Mais Hagrid eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

—Je voulais dire que tu ne sais rien de notre monde, de ton monde. De mon monde. Du monde de tes parents.

—Quel monde ?

Hagrid parut sur le point d'exploser.

—Dursley ! hurla-t-il.

L'oncle Vernon, le teint livide, marmonna quelque chose qui aurait pu vouloir dire:

« Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout. »

Hagrid regarda Amarilys d'un air effaré.

—Il faut absolument que tu saches qui étaient ton père et ta mère, dit-il. Ils sont célèbres. Et toi aussi, tu es célèbre.

—Quoi ? Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites…

—Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais pas...

Hagrid passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en fixant Amarilys d'un air abasourdi.

—Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ? dit-il enfin.

L'oncle Vernon retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole.

—Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il. Ça suffit, monsieur ! Je vous défends de dire quoi que ce soit à cette enfant !

Même un homme plus courageux que l'oncle Vernon aurait flanché devant le regard furieux que Hagrid lui adressa :

—Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ? reprit-il en détachant chaque syllabe d'une voix tremblante de rage. Rien dit du contenu de la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissée pour elle ? J'étais là ! J'ai vu Dumbledore déposer la lettre, Dursley ! Et vous lui avez caché ça pendant toutes ces années ?

—ÇA SUFFIT ! JE VOUS INTERDIS ! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon pris de panique.

La tante Pétunia eut une exclamation d'horreur.

—Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux, lança Hagrid. Amarilys... Tu es une sorcière.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent.

—Pardon ? Balbutia Amarilys.

—Une sorcière, bien sûr, dit Hagrid en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé qui craqua et s'écrasa un peu plus sous son poids. Et tu deviendras une sacrée bonne sorcière dès que tu auras un peu d'entraînement. Avec un père et une mère comme les tiens, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Mais il est temps que tu lises ta lettre.

—Mais c'est ridicule, tout le monde sait que de telles choses n'existent pas…

Amarilys tendit tout de même la main pour prendre l'enveloppe de parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude: « _Miss A. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer »_. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait:

 _« COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _ **Directeur**_ _: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Chère Miss Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe »_

Amarilys dégluti. Etait-ce possible, elle une soricère ? Elle avait tellement de questions à poser qu'elles explosaient dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer et il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'elle se décide enfin, à parler.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « _nous attendons votre hibou_ » ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

—Mille Gorgones, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama Hagrid en se donnant sur le front une tape de la main qui aurait suffi à renverser un cheval.

D'une poche intérieure de son manteau, il tira alors un hibou—un vrai hibou bien vivant qui avait l'air un peu froissé—une longue plume d'oie et un rouleau de parchemin. La langue entre les dents, il se mit à griffonner un mot que Amarilys, face à lui, parvint à lire à l'envers:

 _Monsieur le Directeur,_

 _J'ai donné la lettre à Amarilys. Je l'emmène acheter ses affaires demain. Le temps est affreux. J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Hagrid_

Hagrid roula le billet et le donna au hibou qui le prit dans son bec, puis il alla ouvrir la porte et jeta l'oiseau au-dehors, en pleine tempête. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas plus étonnant que de passer un coup de téléphone.

Amarilys se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle s'empressa de la refermer.

—Où en étais-je ? dit Hagrid.

A ce moment, l'oncle Vernon, le teint toujours grisâtre, mais l'air furieux, vint se poster devant la cheminée.

—Il n'est pas question qu'elle s'en aille, dit-il.

Hagrid poussa un grognement.

—J'aimerais bien voir qu'un Moldu dans votre genre s'avise de l'en empêcher, dit-il.

—Un quoi ? demanda Amarilys, intéressée.

—Un Moldu, dit Hagrid, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et manque de chance, tu as grandi dans la plus incroyable famille de Moldus que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

—Quand nous l'avons prise avec nous, nous nous sommes juré d'en finir avec ces balivernes, dit l'oncle Vernon. Juré qu'on allait le débarrasser de tout ça. Une sorcière ! Et puis quoi, encore ?

Amarilys lança un regard interrogateur à son oncle et sa tante.

—Nous le savions ! hurla soudain la tante Pétunia d'une voix perçante. Bien sûr que nous le savions ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand on sait ce qu'était ma maudite sœur ! Un jour, elle a reçu une lettre exactement comme celle-ci et elle est partie dans... dans cette école… Quand elle revenait à la maison pour les vacances, elle avait les poches pleines de têtards et elle changeait les tasses de thé en rats d'égout. J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était: un monstre ! Mais avec mon père et ma mère, il n'y en avait que pour elle, c'était Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, ils étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille !

Elle s'interrompit pour respirer profondément puis elle reprit sa tirade. On aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu des années avant d'oser dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

—Et puis, elle a rencontré ce Potter, à l'école, reprit-elle, ils se sont mariés et tu es arrivée. Moi, je savais bien que tu serais comme eux, aussi bizarre, aussi... anormale... Et pour finir, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser et on a hérité de toi !

Amarilys était devenue très pâle, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se noua. Elle mit un certain temps à retrouver sa voix.

—Exploser ? Mais et l'accident de voiture ?

—UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ? Rugit Hagrid, en sursautant si violemment que les Dursley retournèrent se terrer dans un coin de la cabane. Comment un simple accident de voiture aurait-il pu tuer Lily et James Potter ? C'est une insulte ! Un scandale ! Amarilys Potter ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent son nom !

—Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Amarilys, avide de savoir.

La colère disparut du visage de Hagrid. Il eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.

—Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit-il d'une voix inquiète. Quand Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il ne serait peut-être pas facile de te ramener, je ne me doutais pas que n'étais au courant de rien. Ah, Amarilys, je me demande si c'est moi qui suis le mieux placé pour te révéler tout ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard sans savoir...

Il lança un regard noir aux Dursley.

—Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux, mais je ne pourrai pas tout dire, il y a de trop grands mystères derrière tout cela.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et contempla le feu pendant quelques instants avant de commencer son récit.

—Toute l'histoire commence à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle... c'est vraiment incroyable que tu n'aies jamais entendu son nom alors que, dans notre monde, chacun connaît...

—Connaît qui ? demanda Amarilys.

—Je n'aime pas beaucoup prononcer son nom quand je peux l'éviter. Personne n'aime ça.

—Pourquoi ?

—Nom d'une gargouille, Amarilys ! Tout le monde a encore peur. Ah, bougre de diable, c'est tellement difficile ! Voilà: il y a eu un jour un sorcier qui... qui a mal tourné... Très, très mal tourné... Pire que ça, même. Pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de pire. Il s'appelait...

Hagrid avala sa salive, mais aucun nom ne sortit de sa bouche.

—Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire ? suggéra Amarilys.

—Non, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit. .. Bon, allons-y, il s'appelait... Voldemort.

L'immense corps du géant fut parcouru d'un frisson.

—Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, dit-il. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, ce... ce sorcier a commencé à chercher des adeptes. Et il a réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres voulaient simplement profiter de son pouvoir, parce que, des pouvoirs, il en avait ! C'était une sombre époque, Amarilys. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers ou les sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien... Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistaient... mais il les tuait. Et d'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Je crois bien que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à l'école, pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas. Ton père et ta mère étaient d'excellents sorciers. Toujours premiers de la classe à Poudlard, à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants ! Le mystère, c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a attendu si longtemps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp... sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de Dumbledore pour avoir quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Ténèbres. Et puis il a fini par croire qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre... ou alors, il voulait simplement se débarrasser d'eux. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, le jour d'Halloween, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tous les trois. Tu avais à peine un an. Il est arrivé devant votre maison et.. et...

Hagrid sortit soudain un mouchoir à pois très sale et se moucha en faisant un bruit de corne de brume.

—Excuse-moi, dit-il, mais c'est tellement triste... Je connaissais ton papa et ta maman et c'étaient les gens les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer... Enfin, c'est comme ça... Tu-SaisQui les a tués. Ensuite—et c'est là qu'est le vrai mystère—il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Il voulait sans doute faire le travail jusqu'au bout, ou alors il aimait tuer tout simplement. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre, toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre, Amarilys. Personne n'a jamais pu lui échapper parmi ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer, personne sauf toi. Et pourtant, il a supprimé quelques-uns des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque, les McKinnon, les Boncs, les Prewett. Mais toi qui n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as survécu. Quand il a lancé le mauvais sort, il t'a fait du mal en te donnant cette cicatrice. Mais quelque chose de plus grand, de plus pure t'a protégé.

Il se passait quelque chose de très douloureux dans la tête de Amarilys. A mesure que Hagrid approchait de la fin de son récit, elle revoyait l'éclair de lumière verte plus nettement que jamais—et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rappelait aussi un rire cruel, sonore, glacé.

Hagrid la regarda avec tristesse.

—C'est à moi que Dumbledore a confié la mission d'aller te chercher dans la maison en ruine. Et c'est comme ça que je t'ai amené chez ces gens...

—Tout ça n'est qu'un monceau de fariboles, s'exclama l'oncle Vernon.

Amarilys sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié la présence des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon semblait avoir retrouvé tout son courage. Les poings serrés, il lançait à Hagrid des regards furieux.

—Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, demoiselle, lança-t-il à Amarilys. Je veux bien qu'il y ait chez toi quelques bizarreries, mais il suffirait d'une bonne correction pour arranger tout ça. Quant à tes parents, c'étaient de drôles de zigotos, sans aucun doute, et à mon avis, le monde se porte beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils cherchaient, à force de fréquenter ces espèces de magiciens. Je le savais bien, d'ailleurs ! J'étais sûr qu'ils finiraient mal...

Hagrid bondit alors du canapé, tira de son manteau un vieux parapluie Amarilys passablement délabré et le pointa sur l'oncle Vernon comme une épée.

—Je vous préviens, Dursley, rugit-il, je vous préviens... Un mot de plus et...

La perspective de se retrouver embroché au bout d'un parapluie par un géant barbu fit perdre tout son courage à l'oncle Vernon. Il s'aplatit contre le mur et n'osa plus dire un mot.

—J'aime mieux ça, dit Hagrid en respirant profondément.

Il se rassit sur le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids. Mais Amarilys avait encore une foule de questions à poser.

—Et qu'est-il arrivé à Vol... enfin, je veux dire à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

—Bonne question, Amarilys. Il a tout simplement disparu. Il s'est volatilisé la nuit même où il a essayé de te tuer. Ce qui ajoute encore à ta réputation. Qu'est-il devenu, lui qui semblait au sommet de sa puissance ? Mystère. Certains disent qu'il est mort. A mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. D'autres pensent qu'il est toujours quelque part à attendre son heure, mais je n'y crois pas non plus. Ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à lui sont revenus de notre côté. Certains avaient été plongés dans une sorte de transe. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réussi à s'arracher à lui s'il était revenu. La plupart d'entre nous croient qu'il est toujours vivant, mais qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs. Il est trop faible pour continuer. Il y a en toi quelque chose qui l'a détruit, Amarilys. Cette nuit-là, il s'est passé un phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, personne ne le sait, mais tu as réussi à le réduire à rien.

Une lueur de respect et de sympathie brillait dans le regard de Hagrid, mais Amarilys, au lieu de ressentir de la fierté, avait la certitude que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible malentendu. Elle, une sorcière? Comment serait-ce possible ? Toute sa vie, elle avait été brutalisée par Dudley et malmenée par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Si elle était vraiment une sorcière, pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas changés en crapauds chaque fois qu'ils l'enfermaient dans son placard ? Si elle avait été capable de vaincre le plus grand sorcier du monde, comment se faisait-il que Dudley ait pu la traiter comme un ballon de football ?

—Hagrid, dit-elle, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur. Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

A sa grande surprise, Hagrid éclata de rire.

—Pas une sorcière ? Rappelle-toi: il ne s'est jamais rien passé quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais en colère ?

Amarilys contempla le feu dans la cheminée. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Toutes ces choses étranges qui rendaient furieux son oncle et sa tante s'étaient toujours produites lorsqu'elle était furieuse, ou sous le coup d'une émotion... Poursuivi par la bande de Dudley, elle s'était soudain retrouvée hors de leur portée... Paniquée d'être vue avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule, elle avait réussi à faire repousser sa tignasse... Et la dernière fois que Dudley l'avait frappé, ne s'était-elle pas vengée, sans même s'en rendre compte, en lâchant sur lui le boa constrictor ?

Amarilys leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hagrid. Elle lui sourit et vit que le géant rayonnait.

—Tu vois ? dit Hagrid. Amarilys Potter, pas une sorcière ? Attends donc d'être à Poudlard et tu verras comme tu es célèbre !

Mais l'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas abandonner la partie.

—Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle n'ira pas là-bas, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. J'ai lu ces lettres et j'ai vu toutes les sottises qu'on l'obligeait à acheter, des grimoires, des baguettes magiques, des...

—Si elle a envie d'y aller, ce n'est pas un gros Moldu dans votre genre qui pourra s'y opposer, grogna Hagrid. Vous vous croyez suffisamment fort pour empêcher la fille de Lily et James Potter de faire ses études à Poudlard ? Vous êtes fou ! Elle y est inscrite depuis sa naissance. Elle va étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Sept ans là-bas et elle sera transformée. Pour changer, elle aura des camarades qui appartiennent au même monde qu'elle, et elle étudiera avec l'un des plus grands maîtres que le collège Poudlard ait jamais comptés, Albus Dumbled...

—JE REFUSE DE PAYER UN SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX CINGLÉ LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

Mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Hagrid empoigna son parapluie et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

—JAMAIS PLUS ... INSULTER ... ALBUS ... DUMBLEDORE ... DEVANT ... MOI ...tonna-t-il.

Il abattit le parapluie dans un sifflement et le pointa sur Dudley. Il y eut un éclair violet, une détonation comme un pétard qui explose et un petit cri aigu. Un instant plus tard, Dudley dansait sur place en hurlant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son volumineux postérieur. Lorsqu'il leur tourna le dos, Amarilys vit qu'une petite queue de cochon en tire-bouchon lui avait poussé à travers son pantalon.

L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper un véritable rugissement, il attrapa aussitôt Dudley et la tante Pétunia et les entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Puis il jeta un dernier regard terrifié à Hagrid et claqua la porte.

Hagrid regarda le parapluie en se caressant la barbe.

—Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, dit-il d'un ton de regret. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas marché. Je voulais le changer en cochon, mais il ressemble déjà tellement à un cochon qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire.

Il lança un regard oblique à Amarilys sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Hagrid…

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour cet imbécile, elle partira dans quelques jours. Et, heu…si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça à qui que ce soit à Poudlard, je t'en serais reconnaissant, dit-il. Normalement, je ne suis pas censé faire de la magie. On m'a simplement donné l'autorisation de m'en servir un peu pour te retrouver et t'apporter tes lettres. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement content qu'on me confie cette mission...

—Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas censé faire de la magie ? demanda Amarilys.

—Disons que... moi aussi, j'ai été élève à Poudlard, mais, euh... pour dire la vérité, on m'a renvoyé... J'étais en troisième année. Ils ont cassé ma baguette magique en deux et tout ça... Mais Dumbledore m'a permis de rester comme garde-chasse. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.

—Pourquoi on vous a renvoyé ?

—Il se fait tard et on aura beaucoup de choses à faire demain, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'on aille en ville acheter tes livres et tout le reste.

Il ôta son grand manteau noir et le jeta à Amarilys qui tomba sous son poids.

—Tu n'as qu'à dormir là-dedans, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas s'il remue un peu. Il doit y avoir un ou deux loirs dans une des poches.


	5. Le chemin de traverse

Amarilys se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Elle savait qu'il faisait jour, mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle se demanda s'elle n'avait pas rêvé, si le géant nommé Hagrid existait bien, si elle n'allait pas se retrouver dans son placard lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Elle entendit alors frapper des coups.

—C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-elle. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Voilà la tante Pétunia qui cogne à la porte du placard pour me réveiller.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Résignée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le gros manteau de Hagrid glissa de ses épaules et elle vit l'intérieur de la cabane illuminé de soleil. La tempête avait cessé. Hagrid dormait toujours sur le canapé écrasé et Amarilys aperçut un hibou qui tapait d'une patte au carreau de la fenêtre, un journal dans le bec.

Amarilys se leva en hâte. Elle éprouvait une telle sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir son corps flotter comme un ballon. Elle se précipita sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le hibou entra aussitôt et laissa tomber le journal sur Hagrid qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le hibou se posa alors sur le manteau du géant et l'attaqua à coups de bec. Amarilys essaya de le chasser, mais l'oiseau le menaça avec des claquements de bec féroces et continua de s'en prendre au manteau.

—Hagrid ! s'écria Amarilys. Il y a un hibou...

—Paye-le, grommela Hagrid sans bouger de son canapé.

—Quoi ?

—Il veut qu'on le paye pour le journal. Regarde dans les poches.

Le manteau du géant semblait être constitué uniquement de poches—on y trouvait des trousseaux de clés, du produit contre les limaces, des pelotes de ficelle, des bonbons à la menthe, des sachets de thé... Amarilys finit par dénicher une poignée de pièces de monnaie qui lui semblèrent bizarres.

—Donne-lui cinq Noises, dit Hagrid d'une voix ensommeillée.

—Noises ?

—Les petites pièces en bronze.

L'oiseau tendit une patte et Amarilys déposa cinq Noises dans la petite bourse qui y était attachée. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre.

—On ferait bien d'y aller, dit Hagrid qui se redressa avec un bâillement sonore. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il faut aller à Londres et acheter tes affaires pour l'école.

Amarilys retournait les pièces de monnaie entre ses mains. Elle avait l'air soudain préoccupé, comme si le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti venait de crever comme un ballon.

—Heu... Hagrid ?

—Oui, répondit le géant en chaussant ses immenses bottes.

—Comment va-t-on faire pour acheter tout ça ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'argent et l'oncle Vernon refuse de payer mes études de sorcière.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Hagrid en se levant. Tu crois donc que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ?

—Mais leur maison a été détruite...

—Ils ne gardaient pas leur or à la maison. On va commencer par s'arrêter chez Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers.

—Il y a des banques de sorciers ?

—Il n'y en a qu'une seule, c'est Gringotts. Elle est dirigée par des gobelins.

—Des gobelins ?

—Oui, et il faudrait être fou pour essayer de leur voler quoi que ce soit. Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. A part Poudlard, peut-être. De toute façon, je dois y passer, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelque chose là-bas. Il me fait confiance pour toutes les missions importantes, assura Hagrid avec fierté. Tu es prête ? Alors, viens.

Amarilys suivit Hagrid hors de la cabane. Le ciel était clair, à présent et la mer étincelait sous le soleil. La barque que l'oncle Vernon avait louée était toujours là, inondée d'eau de pluie.

—Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda Amarilys en cherchant des yeux une autre embarcation.

—En volant, répondit Hagrid.

—En volant ?

—Oui, mais on va revenir en bateau. Maintenant que tu es avec moi, je ne dois plus faire de magie.

Ils s'installèrent dans la barque. Amarilys observait Hagrid en se demandant comment il pouvait bien s'y prendre pour voler.

—C'est quand même un peu idiot de ramer, dit le géant en lançant à Amarilys un regard de côté. Si je m'arrange pour... accélérer un peu les choses, tu n'en parleras pas quand tu seras à Poudlard ?

—Bien sûr que non, répondit Amarilys qui avait hâte de voir un nouveau tour de magie.

Hagrid tapota alors de la pointe de son parapluie Amarilys le bord de la barque et le bateau fila aussitôt vers le rivage.

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose chez Gringotts ? demanda Amarilys, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, était libre de poser des questions.

—Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour jeter des sorts, répondit Hagrid en dépliant son journal. On dit même que ce sont des dragons qui gardent la salle des coffres. Et en plus, ce n'est pas facile d'y retrouver son chemin—Gringotts est à des kilomètres en sous-sol, bien plus bas que le métro de Londres. En imaginant que quelqu'un parvienne à y prendre quelque chose, il finirait par mourir de faim en cherchant la sortie.

Amarilys resta assise en silence pendant que Hagrid lisait son journal, La Gazette du Sorcier. Amarilys avait appris au contact de l'oncle Vernon qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger quelqu'un qui lit son journal, mais elle avait tant de questions à poser qu'il était très difficile de résister.

—Le ministère de la Magie a encore fait des bêtises, comme d'habitude, marmonna Hagrid en tournant les pages.

—Il y a un ministère de la Magie ? demanda Amarilys.

—Bien sûr. Ils voulaient nommer Dumbledore ministre, mais il ne quitterait Poudlard pour rien au monde et c'est ce vieux gâteux de Cornelius Fudge qui a hérité du poste. Un vrai gaffeur, celui-là. Chaque matin, il envoie un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil.

—Et ça sert à quoi, un ministère de la Magie ?

—Oh, ça sert surtout à garder nos secrets. Il ne faut pas que les Moldus sachent qu'il y a toujours des mages et des sorcières d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Sinon, ils essaieraient de faire appel à nous pour résoudre leurs problèmes. On préfère qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.

A ce moment, le bateau heurta en douceur le quai du port, Hagrid replia son journal et ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la rue.

Tout au long du chemin qui conduisait à la gare, les passants se retournaient sur Hagrid : il était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et ne cessait de faire des commentaires à haute voix sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

—Regarde ça, disait-il en montrant des parcmètres. Les Moldus ont vraiment l'esprit tordu pour inventer des trucs pareils !

Il marchait si vite que Amarilys avait du mal à suivre.

—C'est vrai qu'il y a des dragons chez Gringotts ? demanda-t-elle, un peu essoufflée.

—C'est ce qu'on dit, assura Hagrid. Sac à méduses, j'aimerais bien avoir un dragon ! J'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit... Ah, on est arrivés.

Ils étaient devant la gare et il y avait un train pour Londres cinq minutes plus tard. Hagrid, qui ne comprenait rien à « l'argent des Moldus » confia à Amarilys le soin d'acheter les billets.

Dans le train, les passagers ouvraient des yeux ronds en voyant Hagrid. Il occupait deux sièges à lui tout seul et tricotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chapiteau de cirque jaune canari.

—Tu as toujours ta lettre, Amarilys ? demanda-t-il en comptant les mailles. Regarde un peu la liste des fournitures.

Amarilys prit dans sa poche l'enveloppe en parchemin. Elle contenait une autre feuille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Elle lut:

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:_

 _Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G . Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

—Et on peut trouver tout ça à Londres ? se demanda Amarilys à haute voix.

—Oui, quand on sait où aller, assura Hagrid.

Amarilys n'était encore jamais allée à Londres. Hagrid semblait connaître son chemin mais, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans les transports en commun. Il resta coincé dans le portillon automatique du métro et se plaignit d'une voix tonitruante que les sièges étaient trop petits et les rames trop lentes.

—Je ne sais pas comment font les Moldus sans la magie, dit-il tandis qu'ils escaladaient un escalier roulant en panne qui menait à une rue animée bordée de magasins.

Sur les trottoirs, la foule était dense, mais Hagrid était si grand qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin et Amarilys restait prudemment dans son sillage. Ils passèrent devant des librairies, des magasins de disques, des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas, mais aucune boutique ne semblait vendre des baguettes magiques. La rue dans laquelle ils marchaient paraissait aussi ordinaire que les passants qui les entouraient. Y avait-il vraiment des montagnes d'or magique enterrées à des kilomètres sous leurs pieds ? Y avait-il vraiment des boutiques qui vendaient des grimoires et des balais volants ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une farce énorme que lui avaient faite les Dursley ? Si Amarilys n'avait pas su que les Dursley ne possédaient pas le moindre sens de l'humour, elle aurait pu le penser. Mais même si tout ce que lui avait raconté Hagrid jusqu'à maintenant était incroyable, Amarilys ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta net.

—C'est là, dit-il. Le Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit célèbre.

C'était un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Si Hagrid ne le lui avait pas montré, Amarilys ne l'aurait jamais remarqué, d'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y faisait attention, c'était comme si Hagrid et Amarilys avaient été les seuls à le voir. Lorsque le géant la fit entrer à l'intérieur, Amarilys fut surprise qu'un endroit célèbre paraisse aussi sombre et misérable. De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fumait une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parlait à un barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante. Lorsque Amarilys et Hagrid entrèrent, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompit. Tout le monde semblait connaître Hagrid; on lui adressait de toutes parts des signes de main et des sourires.

—Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? demanda le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de verres.

— Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, répondit le géant en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Amarilys dont les genoux fléchirent sous le choc.

—Seigneur Dieu, dit le barman en regardant Amarilys, c'est... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ?...

Soudain, les clients du Chaudron Baveur ne dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.

—Par le ciel, murmura le vieux barman. Amarilys Potter. Quel honneur !

Il se hâta de contourner le comptoir et se précipita sur Amarilys pour lui serrer la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

—Soyez le bienvenu, Mlle Amarilys. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Amarilys ne savait quoi répondre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. La vieille femme continuait de tirer sur sa pipe sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était éteinte. Hagrid rayonnait.

Puis on entendit les chaises racler le plancher et, un instant plus tard, Amarilys se trouva entourée de gens qui tenaient à tout prix à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.

—Je suis Doris Crockford, Mlle Amarilys, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.

—Je suis très fier de faire votre connaissance, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

— Aussi belle qu'on le prêtant ! Enchantée, dit-on à gauche.

—J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, assura un troisième. Je suis si ému.

—Je suis si honorée de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Amarilys. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

—Je vous ai déjà vu, répondit Amarilys tandis que le chapeau haut de forme de Dedalus Diggle tombait sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous m'avez salué un jour dans un magasin.

—Elle s'en souvient ! s'écria Diggle en regardant tout le monde autour de lui. Vous avez entendu ? Elle s'en souvient !

Amarilys continuait à saluer tout le monde tandis que Doris Crockford ne cessait de lui tendre la main.

Un jeune homme au teint pâle s'avança, visiblement nerveux. L'une de ses paupières était agitée de tics.

—Professeur Quirrell ! s'exclama Hagrid. Amarilys, je te présente le professeur Quirrell qui sera un de tes maîtres à Poudlard.

—A… Am… Amarilys ... balbutia le professeur en saisissant la main d'Amarilys V ... V... Vous ne pou... pouvez pas savoir à... à quel point je suis heu... heu... heureux de vous rencontrer.

—Quelle matière enseignez-vous, professeur ? demanda Amarilys.

—La dé... défense contre les for... forces du Mal, marmonna le professeur Quirrell comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler. Mais vous... vous... vous n'en avez pas be ... besoin, A... Am... Amarilys.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

—Vous... vous êtes venu chercher vos fournitures ? Je ... je dois moi-même a... acheter un nouveau li... livre sur les vampires.

Cette perspective semblait le terrifier.

Les autres clients du bar n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser le professeur accaparer Amarilys, et Hagrid eut toutes les peines du monde à se faire entendre.

—Il faut y aller, dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter.

Doris Crockford lui serra la main une dernière fois et Hagrid l'entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.

—Je t'avais prévenu que tu étais célèbre, dit le géant avec un grand sourire. Même le professeur Quirrell était tout tremblant. Remarque, il n'arrête pas de trembler. Le pauvre. C'est un esprit remarquable. Il allait très bien tant qu'il étudiait dans les livres mais depuis qu'il est allé rencontrer des vampires et des harpies dans la Forêt noire, il a peur de tout, même de ses élèves. Voyons, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon parapluie ? Ah, le voilà.

Hagrid compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu, Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

—Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Hagrid.

La stupéfaction d'Amarilys le fit sourire. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait:  
« _Chaudrons—toutes tailles—cuivre, étain, argent—touillage automatique modèles pliables_. »

—Il va falloir t'en acheter un, dit Hagrid, mais on va commencer par aller chercher ton argent.

Amarilys aurait voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, elle regardait de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois: les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête:

—Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de foie de dragon, c'est de la folie... marmonna-telle.

Un hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait: « _Au Royaume du Hibou— hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones_. » Quelques garçons de l'âge d'Amarilys avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.

—Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide.

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

—Ah, voilà Gringotts, dit enfin Hagrid.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un...

—Eh oui, c'est un gobelin, dit Hagrid tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail.

Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins que Amarilys. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots:

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

—Comme je te l'ai dit, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, dit Hagrid.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Hagrid et Amarilys s'approchèrent du comptoir.

—Bonjour, dit Hagrid à un gobelin. On est venus prendre de l'argent dans le coffre de Mlle Amarilys Potter.

—Vous avez la clé, mademoiselle Amarilys Potter ? demanda le gobelin.

Hagrid commença à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de comptes du gobelin.

—La voilà, dit-il en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.

Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.

—Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre numéro 713 ? demanda Amarilys.

—Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

Gripsec leur tenait la porte. Il les avait menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Amarilys fut surprise de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les trois—non sans difficulté pour Hagrid—le wagonnet les emporta.

Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.

Malgré le vent glacial, Amarilys ouvrait grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, elle remarqua un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et elle se demanda si c'était un dragon, mais le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Le teint verdâtre, Hagrid alla s'appuyer contre le mur, les genoux tremblants.

—Ça me rend malade de voyager là-dedans, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Amarilys découvrit avec stupéfaction des Monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

—Tout ça t'appartient, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

C'était difficile à croire ! Dire que les Dursley n'avaient cessé de reprocher à Amarilys de leur coûter trop cher alors que, pendant tout ce temps, une petite fortune l'attendait dans les sous-sols du Londres ! Si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia l'avaient su...

Hagrid aida Amarilys à remplir un sac de pièces.

—Celles en or sont des Gallions, lui expliqua-t-il. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Avec ça, tu auras de quoi couvrir tes frais pendant l'année scolaire. On va laisser le reste dans le coffre. Et maintenant, au numéro 713, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gripsec. Et si on pouvait y aller un peu moins vite...

—Désolé, monsieur, répondit le gobelin, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.

Ils repartirent dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages à angle droit. Ils passèrent par-dessus un ravin et Amarilys se pencha pour scruter ses profondeurs mais Hagrid la ramena en arrière par la peau du cou.

La chambre forte numéro 713 ne possédait pas de serrure.

—Reculez un peu, dit Gripsec d'un air important.

Il caressa alors la porte du bout des doigts et elle disparut soudain comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

—Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et deviendrait prisonnier de la chambre forte.

—Et vous vérifiez de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? demanda Amarilys.

—Tous les dix ans, environ, répondit Gripsec avec un sourire mauvais.

Une chambre forte aussi bien protégée devait contenir un trésor fabuleux, pensa Amarilys, mais elle fut déçue de constater qu'elle était vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft était posé sur le sol. Hagrid ramassa le paquet et le fourra dans une poche intérieure, tout au fond de son manteau. Malgré sa curiosité, Amarilys renonça à poser des questions: Hagrid n'était certainement pas disposé à lui révéler ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.

—Allez, on retourne dans le wagonnet infernal, soupira le géant. Évite de me parler pendant le voyage, il vaut mieux que je garde la bouche fermée.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Amarilys avait hâte de commencer à dépenser son argent. Peu lui importait combien valaient les Gallions en livres sterling, tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi riche. Même Dudley n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent à sa disposition.

—On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.

Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait: « _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_ ».

—Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'y aller toute seule ? demanda Hagrid qui semblait encore un peu pâle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.

Un peu intimidée, Amarilys entra donc seul dans la boutique. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

—C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite ? demanda-t-elle avant même que Amarilys ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a une jeune fille qui est en train d'essayer uniforme.

Au fond du magasin, une fille au teint pâle, le nez en l'air, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'elle avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Amarilys sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur

—Salut, dit la fille. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?

—Oui, répondit Amarilys.

—Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit la fille d'une voix de souris. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire tour du côté des robes de soirées. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

En l'écoutant parler, Amarilys ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley, version féminine.

—Et toi, tu as une robe de bal ? poursuivi-t-elle.

—Non, dit Amarilys.

—Tu joues au Quidditch ?

—Non, répéta Amarilys en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch ».

—Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionnée dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

—Aucune idée, répondit Amarilys, de plus en plus déconcertée.

—En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

—Mmmh... marmonna Amarilys, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente.

—Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! dit soudain la fille avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine du magasin.

Hagrid se tenait devant la boutique. Il adressa un sourire à Amarilys et lui montra les deux grosses crèmes glacées qu'il tenait à la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

—C'est Hagrid, dit Amarilys, contente de savoir quelque chose que la fille ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard.

—Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?

—Il est garde-chasse, précisa Amarilys qui éprouvait de plus en plus d'antipathie pour cette fille.

—C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

—Moi, je le trouve très gentil, dit Amarilys avec froideur.

—Vraiment ? Ricana la fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?

—Ils sont morts, dit Amarilys qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

—Oh, désolée, dit l'autre qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?

—Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

—A mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

—Et voilà, c'est fait, ma jolie, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre.

Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec la fille, Amarilys sauta du tabouret.

—Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, couina l'autre.

Amarilys ne dit pas grand-chose pendant qu'elle mangeait la glace (chocolat-vanille) que Hagrid lui avait achetée.

—Quoi de neuf ? demanda le géant.

—Rien, mentit Amarilys.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oie. Amarilys fut ravie de découvrir qu'on pouvait acheter de l'encre qui changeait de couleur en écrivant.

—C'est quoi, le Quidditch ? demanda Amarilys lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin.

—Nom d'un vampire ! J'oublie toujours que tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le Quidditch !

—Je sais que j'ai l'air idiote, répondit Amarilys.

Elle parla à Hagrid de la fille au teint pâle qu'elle avait vu chez Madame Guipure.

—Et il a dit que les enfants de famille moldue ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard...

—Tu ne viens pas d'une famille moldue. S'il savait qui tu es... Il a dû entendre parler de toi souvent s'il appartient à une famille de sorciers—tu t'en es rendu compte au Chaudron Baveur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, certains des meilleurs élèves que j'ai vus étaient les seuls sorciers d'une longue lignée de Moldus. Regarde ta mère, par exemple ! Et regarde qui elle avait comme sœur !

—Alors, c'est quoi, le Quidditch ?

—C'est le sport des sorciers. Dans notre monde, on est tous passionnés de Quidditch, un peu comme les Moldus avec le football. Ça se joue avec quatre balles et les joueurs volent sur des balais. Difficile à expliquer en quelques mots.

—Et qu'est-ce que c'est que Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?

—Ce sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. En tout, il y en a quatre. Tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle, mais...

—Je parie que j'irai à Poufsouffle, dit Amarilys, résignée.

—Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple.

—Vol... pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui était à Poudlard ?

—Oui, il y a bien des années.

Ils entrèrent dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches. Même Dudley, qui ne lisait jamais rien, aurait eu envie de les ouvrir. Hagrid dut presque traîner Amarilys pour l'arracher à _Sorts et contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de l'âne chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore)_ par le professeur Vindictus Viridian.

—J'aimerais bien essayer un tour de magie, dit Amarilys. Il doit bien y avoir un livre qui explique comment faire ?

—Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Hagrid, mais il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard, sauf dans des cas exceptionnels. De toute façon, tu n'en sais pas encore assez pour jeter des sorts. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'en arriver là.

Amarilys n'eut pas non plus la permission d'acheter un gros chaudron en or (« _il faut qu'il soit en étain_ », assura Hagrid) mais elle fit l'acquisition d'un télescope pliable et d'une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions. Puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Amarilys en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendaient du plafond. Pendant que Hagrid demandait à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potions, Amarilys examina des cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises la poignée). L'ambiance plutôt agréable, ressemblait à celle du vivarium, ce qui apaisait tout de suite Amarilys.

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

—Il faut aussi que je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ajouta Hagrid.

Amarilys se sentit rougir.

—Vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit-elle.

—Je le sais bien, mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapauds ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de toi. Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Amarilys sortit du magasin de hiboux avec une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches neige comme ses cheveux dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. Amarilys en bégayait de reconnaissance. On aurait cru entendre le professeur Quirrell.

—Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux, chez les Dursley. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Une baguette magique... le rêve d'Amarilys.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « _Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C_. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Hagrid s'y assit en attendant. Amarilys éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Elle renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Elle sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

—Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Amarilys sursauta. La chaise sur laquelle Hagrid était assis craqua bruyamment et il se leva d'un bond.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

—Bonjour, dit Amarilys, mal à l'aise.

—Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Amarilys Potter. Vous ressemblez à votre mère, une très belle dame. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha d'Amarilys. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

—Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Mr Ollivander était si près d'Amarilys à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Amarilys distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume du vieil homme.

—Ah, c'est ici que...

D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha les cheveux puis la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Amarilys, qui retint son souffle.

—J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement d'Amarilys, il se tourna vers Hagrid.

—Rubeus ! Rubeus Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir... C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, n'est-ce pas ?

—En effet, dit Hagrid.

—Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu du collège ? demanda Mr Ollivander d'un ton soudain grave.

—Euh... oui... oui, c'est ça... répondit Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

—J'imagine que vous ne vous en servez pas ? interrogea sèchement Mr Ollivander.

—Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur, répondit précipitamment Hagrid.

Amarilys remarqua que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le parapluie Amarilys.

—Mmmmmm, marmonna Mr Ollivander en jetant à Hagrid un regard perçant, Bien, revenons à vous, Mlle Amarilys. Voyons un peu...

Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

—De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda

—Euh... je suis droitière, répondit Amarilys.

—Tendez le bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras d'Amarilys, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

—Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mlle Amarilys. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires—l'écartement des narines, notamment.

—Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mademoiselle. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Amarilys prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiote. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

—Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez...

Amarilys l'essaya mais à peine avait-elle levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.

—Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Amarilys l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait.

—Une cliente difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Amarilys prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Hagrid applaudit en poussant une exclamation enthousiaste.

—Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange...

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Etrange... vraiment étrange... »

—Excusez-moi, dit Amarilys, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Le vieil homme fixa Amarilys de ses yeux pâles.

—Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mlle Amarilys, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Amarilys avala sa salive avec difficulté.

—L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mlle Amarilys... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

Amarilys frissonna. Elle n'était pas sûre d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr Ollivander. Elle paya les sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.

Lorsque Hagrid et Amarilys reprirent le Chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon. Ils franchirent le mur en sens inverse et traversèrent à nouveau Le Chaudron Baveur, vide à cette heure.

Amarilys ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la rue. Dans le métro, elle ne remarqua même pas les autres passagers qui les regardaient bouche bée en voyant tous leurs paquets aux formes bizarres et la chouette blanche qui somnolait sur ses genoux. Ils montèrent un autre escalier mécanique et arrivèrent à la gare de Paddington. Il fallut que Hagrid tapote l'épaule d'Amarilys pour que celle-ci réalise enfin qu'ils étaient arrivés.

—On a le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant le départ du train, dit Hagrid.

Il offrit à Amarilys une pâtisserie et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges en plastique pour manger. Amarilys ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle. Tout lui paraissait si étrange.

—Ça va Amarilys ? demanda Hagrid. Tu ne dis rien.

Amarilys ne savait pas très bien comment s'expliquer. Elle avait eu le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, et pourtant...

—Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, dit-elle enfin. Tous ces gens au Chaudron Baveur, le professeur Quirrell, Mr Ollivander... Mais moi, je sais bien que je ne connais rien à la magie. Comment peuvent-ils croire que j'ai un bel avenir ? Je suis célèbre, mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit quand Vol... pardon... je veux dire le soir où mes parents sont morts.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Amarilys, répondit Hagrid avec un sourire bienveillant, tu apprendras très vite. A Poudlard, tout le monde commence au même niveau. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Reste toi-même, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu as été choisie et c'est toujours difficile. Mais tu seras très contente à Poudlard. Moi aussi, j'étais content... Et je le suis toujours...

Hagrid accompagna Amarilys jusqu'au train qui devait la ramener chez les Dursley, puis il lui donna une enveloppe.

—Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit-il. 1er septembre, gare de King's Cross, tout est écrit sur le billet. Si jamais tu as un problème avec les Dursley, envoie-moi une lettre avec ta chouette. Elle saura où me trouver. A bientôt, Amarilys.

Le train s'ébranla. Amarilys voulait regarder Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle se leva de son siège et colla le nez contre la vitre, mais le temps de cligner des yeux, Hagrid avait disparu.


	6. Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 34

Le dernier mois que Amarilys passa chez les Dursley n'eut rien de très amusant. Dudley avait à présent si peur d'elle qu'il ne voulait jamais se trouver dans la même pièce. Quant à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia, ils avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Ils ne l'enfermaient plus dans son placard, ne la forçaient plus à faire quoi que ce soit, ne la réprimandaient même plus. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux qu'avant, mais un peu déprimant malgré tout.

Amarilys restait donc dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa chouette qu'elle avait baptisée Hedwige, un nom trouvé dans son Histoire de la magie. Elle passait ses journées à lire ses manuels scolaires tandis qu'Hedwige allait se promener, sortant et rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle en avait appris plus sur sa vie ces derniers jours que toutes les années passées avec les Dursley. En effet, de nombreux manuels scolaires relataient l'inexpliquée disparition de Voldemort comme dans _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ , un livre particulièrement intéressant du point de vue d'Amarilys.

Tous les soirs avant de se coucher, Amarilys barrait un jour sur le calendrier de fortune qu'elle avait fait elle-même sur un morceau de papier accroché au mur. Elle attendait le 1er septembre.

La veille du jour où elle devait partir à Poudlard, Amarilys descendit voir l'oncle Vernon pour lui demander s'il voulait bien la conduire à la gare le lendemain.

Dans le salon, les Dursley regardaient un jeu télévisé et elle toussota pour signaler sa présence. En la voyant, Dudley poussa un hurlement et sortit de la pièce en courant.

—Heu... Oncle Vernon ?

L'oncle Vernon grogna pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu.

—Heu... Il faudrait que je sois à la gare de King's Cross demain pour... pour aller à Poudlard.

L'oncle Vernon grogna à nouveau.

—Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'y conduire ?

Grognement. Amarilys pensa que c'était sa façon de dire oui.

—Merci Oncle Vernon.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier lorsque l'oncle Vernon se mit à parler.

—Drôle de façon d'aller dans une école de sorciers, le train. Les tapis volants sont en panne ?

Amarilys ne répondit rien.

—D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-elle, cette école ?

—Je ne sais pas, dit Amarilys en prenant conscience pour la première fois de son ignorance à ce sujet. Je dois prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures, sur la voie 9 ¾, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le billet que Hagrid lui avait donné.

Son oncle et sa tante l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds.

—La voie combien ?

—9 ¾.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit l'oncle Vernon. La voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas.

—C'est écrit sur mon billet.

—Ils sont tous fous ! décréta l'oncle Vernon. Enfin, tu as de la chance, je devais de toute façon aller à Londres demain matin.

—Pour le travail ? demanda Amarilys, essayant d'être aimable.

—Non, j'emmène Dudley à l'hôpital. Il faut lui faire enlever cette queue en tire-bouchon avant qu'il entre au collège.

Le lendemain, Amarilys se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin et s'habilla d'un jean. Inutile de se faire remarquer en revêtant une robe de sorcière ! Elle se changerait dans le train. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, vérifia qu'Hedwige était bien enfermée dans sa cage puis fit les cent pas dans la chambre en attendant que les Dursley se réveillent. Deux heures plus tard, l'oncle Vernon chargea son énorme valise pleine de livres –qu'elle avait tous lu et relu– et de fournitures scolaires dans le coffre de la voiture et ils prirent la direction de Londres après que la tante Pétunia eut convaincu Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'asseoir à côté d'Amarilys.

A dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. L'oncle Vernon mit la grosse valise sur un chariot et accompagna Amarilys jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.

—Et voilà, dit-il. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il y avait un gros chiffre en plastique au-dessus de chacun des deux quais et rien du tout au milieu.

L'oncle Vernon repartit vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Amarilys se retourna et vit les Dursley repartir dans leur voiture en éclatant de rire. La gorge sèche, Amarilys se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. La chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguait les autres voyageurs et elle sentait des regards se tourner vers elle.

Elle demanda à un employé où se trouvait le train à destination de Poudlard, mais l'homme n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

Amarilys étant incapable de lui dire dans quelle région l'endroit était situé, l'employé s'énerva, croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui. Amarilys n'osa pas parler de la voie 9 ¾, elle se contenta de demander d'où partait le train de onze heures mais l'employé lui répondit qu'aucun train ne partait à cette heure-là et il s'éloigna en maudissant tous ces gens qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

Amarilys s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. La grosse horloge, au-dessus du tableau des arrivées, lui indiqua qu'il lui restait dix minutes avant le départ du train mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour y monter. Elle était seule au milieu de la gare, avec une valise qu'il pouvait à peine soulever, la poche pleine d'argent qui n'avait cours que chez les sorciers et une grande cage avec une chouette à l'intérieur.

Elle se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre pour trouver son train, comme lorsqu'il avait tapé sur la troisième brique à gauche pour pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se demandait s'il convenait de sortir sa baguette magique pour en tapoter le composteur situé entre les deux quais lorsqu'elle entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière elle.

—La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.

Amarilys fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle d'Amarilys. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou.

Le cœur battant, Amarilys alla se placer derrière eux avec son propre chariot et décida de les suivre. Elle était suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

—C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demanda la mère des quatre garçons.

—9 ¾, dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard.

—Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier.

Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10, Amarilys l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu.

—Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.

—Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ?

—Désolée, mon chéri.

—C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi..

Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière, sans que Amarilys comprenne comment il s'y était pris.

—Excusez-moi, dit alors Amarilys à la petite femme replète.

—Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes mains et des taches de rousseur.

—C'est... c'est ça, dit Amarilys et je ... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...

—Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron.

—Euh... oui, d'accord... dit Amarilys.

Elle fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide.

Elle s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculée par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penchée sur son chariot, elle se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Elle n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Elle continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: « _Poudlard Express—11 heures_ ». En regardant derrière elle, Amarilys vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « _Voie 9 ¾_ ». Elle avait réussi à trouver son train.

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Amarilys poussa son chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Elle passa devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait:

—Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud.

—Neville ! Soupira la vieille dame.

Un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks.

—Allez, montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y.

Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longe patte velue.

Amarilys se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où elle trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Elle posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur du wagon, puis elle essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais elle ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.

—On peut t'aider ? demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'elle avait suivis à travers la barrière.

—Je veux bien, répondit Amarilys, le souffle court.

—Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main.

Avec l'aide des jumeaux, Amarilys parvint à s'installer avec sa valise dans un coin du compartiment libre.

—Merci, dit Amarilys en relevant sa capuche.

Un silence se fit.

—Ça alors ! s'exclama l'autre frère, ce ne serait pas...

—Si, c'est sûrement elle, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Amarilys.

—Quoi ? demanda celle-ci.

—Amarilys Potter, dirent en chœur les deux frères.

—Oui, oui, c'est elle, répondit Amarilys. Enfin, je veux dire... c'est moi.

Les deux frères le regardèrent bouche bée et Amarilys se sentit rougir. Puis, à son grand soulagement, une voix retentit à la porte du wagon.

—Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ?

—On arrive, M'man.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Amarilys, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de redescendre sur le quai.

Amarilys s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre. A demi-cachée, elle pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vu. La mère venait de sortir son mouchoir.

—Ron, dit-elle, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.

Le plus jeune des quatre frères essaya de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez.

—M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! dit-il en parvenant à se dégager.

—Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman a quelque chose sur son nez ? dit l'un des jumeaux.

—Ferme-la, répliqua Ron.

—Où est Percy ? demanda leur mère.

—Il arrive.

L'aîné des garçons apparut, la démarche décidée. Il avait déjà revêtu la robe noire de Poudlard et Amarilys remarqua, épinglé sur sa poitrine, un petit insigne brillant qui portait la lettre P.

—Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, dit-il. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé.

—Tu es préfet, Percy ? dit l'un de jumeaux avec surprise. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien.

—Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois, dit l'autre jumeau.

—Peut-être même deux fois.

—Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière.

—Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir...

—Ça suffit, dit Percy le préfet.

—Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? S'étonna l'un des jumeaux.

—Parce qu'il est préfet, répondit leur mère d'une voix émue. Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé.

Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.

—Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...

—Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça.

—Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man !

—Et occupez-vous bien de Ron.

—Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous.

—Ça suffit, dit Ron.

Il était presque aussi grand que les jumeaux et son nez était tout Amarilys à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait frotté.

—Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ? dit l'un des jumeaux.

Amarilys se blottit un peu plus dans son coin pour être sûre qu'ils ne la voient pas.

—La petite aux yeux verts qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

—C'est qui ?

—Amarilys Potter !

Amarilys entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille.

—Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

—Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, cette pauvre petite n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. Comment tu sais que c'est elle, Fred ?

—J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair.

—Pauvre petite, pas étonnant qu'elle soit toute seule, je me disais bien. Elle était tellement polie quand elle m'a demandé où se trouvait le quai.

—Tu crois qu'elle se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Leur mère devint soudain grave.

—Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.

Un sifflet retentit.

—Dépêchez-vous, dit la mère.

Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon. Percy, l'aîné, était déjà parti s'installer en tête du train. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

—T'en fais pas, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre verte. On t'enverra plein de hiboux.

—Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.

—George ! s'indigna sa mère.

—C'était pour rire, M'man.

Le train s'ébranla. Amarilys vit la mère des garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que la petite sœur, pleurant riant à la fois, courait le long du quai pour suivre le wagon. Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Amarilys regarda la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Amarilys éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra.

—La place est libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face d'Amarilys. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Amarilys hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Amarilys puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Il avait toujours une tache noire sur le bout du nez.

—Hé, Ron.

Les jumeaux étaient de retour.

—On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

—D'accord, marmonna Ron.

—Amarilys, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment.

—C'est vrai que tu es Amarilys Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron.

Amarilys confirma d'un signe de tête.

—Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la...

Il pointa le doigt vers le front d'Amarilys. Celle-ci releva une mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

—Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...

—Oui, dit Amarilys, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

—Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron. Eh ben, dis donc...

Il fixa Amarilys pendant quelques instants puis, comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

—Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Amarilys qui s'intéressait autant à Ron que Ron à lui.

—Oui, je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

—Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie.

Les Weasley étaient certainement l'une de ces vieilles familles de sorciers auxquelles faisait allusion le garçon au visage pâle qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

—J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?

—Horribles, répondit Amarilys. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir des frères et sœurs sorciers.

—Cinq, précisa Ron.

Son visage s'était soudain assombri.

—Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet.

—Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Amarilys.

—C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Ron. Une sorte de pion... Tu ne savais pas ça ?

—Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie de chez moi, confessa Amarilys.

—Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette magique de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.

—Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, comme s'il avait eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et il détourna la tête.

Amarilys ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fallu se sentir honteux de n'avoir pas les moyens d'acheter un hibou. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu d'argent jusqu'au mois dernier et elle raconta à Ron qu'elle devait se contenter de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

—Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

—Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admirait. Je pensais que tu serais la dernière à...

—Ce n'est pas pour faire la maline, dit Amarilys. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûre que je serai la plus mauvaise élève de ma classe.

—Oh non, dit Ron d'un ton rassurant. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite.

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

—Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Amarilys, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. Ron, les oreilles à nouveau écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Amarilys avait les poches pleines d'argent et elle était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres de chocolat qu'il lui plairait. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Comme elle ne voulait rien manquer, elle acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'Amarilys revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette.

—Tu as faim ? dit Ron.

—Je suis affamée, dit Amarilys en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille.

Ron était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.

—Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.

—Si tu veux, on partage, je ne pourrai pas manger le quart de ce que j'ai acheté. Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa Amarilys, ravie de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?

—Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa.

—La carte ?

—Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes, Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple.

Amarilys ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouille et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore.

—C'est lui, Dumbledore ? s'exclama Amarilys

—Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tiens, passe-moi un autre Chocogrenouille, j'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque.

Amarilys retourna la carte et lut:

« _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD._

 _Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre._ »

Amarilys regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfaite de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.

—Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle.

—Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste là toute la journée, dit Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection.

Ron regarda avec envie la pile de Chocogrenouilles qui attendaient d'être ouverts.

—Vas-y, sers-toi, dit Amarilys. Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, expliqua-t-elle. C'est quoi les propriétés du sang de dragon ?

—Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? demanda Ron, étonné. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre. Le sang du dragon est utilisé dans les potions, après je n'en sais pas plus.

Amarilys vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Ron avait beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles qu'à regarder les portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres mais Amarilys, elle, n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, elle trouva les cartes de Hengist, de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Elle s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les personnages célèbres sur ses cartes, elle se récitait mentalement leur biographie, lue dans ses livres achetés avec Hagrid.

—Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.

Ron prit une dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.

—Beuârk ! S'exclama-t-il. Du chou de Bruxelles !

Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les Dragées surprises. Amarilys tomba sur divers parfums, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Elle eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et que Ron refusa de toucher. C'était une dragée au poivre.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu que Amarilys avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.

—Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.

Ils firent « non » de la tête.

—Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

—Il va sûrement revenir, dit Amarilys.

—Oui, soupira le garçon d'un air accablé. Mais si tu le vois...

Et il sortit.

—Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard.

Pendant tout ce temps, le rat de Ron avait continué de dormir sur les genoux de son maître.

—Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais te montrer. Regarde...

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique tout abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.

—Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.

Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard.

—Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit la fille.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

—On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron.

Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.

—Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Bon, dit-il, allons-y _: Soleil, jonquille et canari, Que ce gros gras rat gris En jaune soit colorié De la tête jusqu'aux pieds._

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

—C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

—Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.

—Moi, c'est Amarilys Potter, dit Amarilys.

—C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_.

—Heu oui, j'ai aussi lu les livres… dit Amarilys, gênée de toute cette attention.

—Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais aussi lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit Hermione. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.

—J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, dit Ron un rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise. Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas.

—Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? demanda Amarilys.

—L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Ron. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.

—Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ?

—Gryffondor, dit Ron.

Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit.

—Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui. C'était il y a très longtemps.

Ron se laissa aller contre la banquette. La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.

—On dirait que le bout des moustaches de Croûtard a un peu jauni, dit Amarilys pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes frères aînés, depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ?

Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien devenir un sorcier une fois ses diplômes en poche.

—Charlie est en Roumanie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts. A propos de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans La Gazette du sorcier, mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les Moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre.

Amarilys ouvrit de grands yeux.

—Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

—Rien, ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle tellement. Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup.

Amarilys retourna dans sa tête la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle commençait à ressentir un frisson de crainte chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était sans doute la conséquence de son entrée dans le monde magique. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'au temps elle pouvait prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans s'inquiéter.

—C'est quoi, ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? demanda Ron.

—Heu... Je ne connais pas les équipes, avoua Amarilys.

—Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau jeu du monde !

Il entreprit alors de lui en expliquer les règles, les quatre balles en jeu, les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il lui raconta les plus beaux matches qu'il avait vus en compagnie de ses frères et lui décrivit en détail le balai volant qu'il aurait aimé acheter s'il avait eu assez d'argent pour ça. Il était en train de lui expliquer les aspects les plus complexes du jeu lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger.

Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Amarilys reconnut parmi eux la fille au teint pâle dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Cette fois, elle regardait Amarilys avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que lors de leur première rencontre.

—Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-elle. On dit partout qu'Amarilys Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est bien toi ?

—Oui, dit Amarilys, le rose aux joues.

Elle regarda les deux autres. Le premier était un garçon au teint aussi pâle que la première, nez relevé et cheveux blond plaqués en arrière. Le deuxième était un garçon métis, avec le même air hautin que les deux autres.

—Lui, c'est Malfoy et lui, c'est Zabini, dit la fille d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malfoy tourna les yeux vers lui.

—Son nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour phouvoir les nourrir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Amarilys.

—Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, continua Pansy. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Pansy lui tendit la main, mais Amarilys refusa de la serrer.

—Je te remercie pour tes conseils, je te demanderai si j'ai besoin, dit-elle avec froideur.

Les joues pâles de la fille rosirent légèrement.

Zabini tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu toucher son adversaire, celle-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable.

Croûtard le rat était suspendu à un doigt de Zabini, ses dents pointues profondément plantées dans une phalange. Pansy et Malfoy reculèrent d'un pas tandis que Zabini, toujours hurlant, agitait la main en tous sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de Croûtard. Le rat finit par lâcher prise et fut projeté contre la fenêtre. Les trois élèves s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, craignant sans doute que d'autres rats se soient cachés parmi les friandises. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione Granger arriva à son tour dans le compartiment.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les friandises étalées par terre et Ron qui tenait Croûtard par la queue.

—Je crois bien qu'il est assommé, dit Ron.

Il examina le rat de plus près.

—Ça, c'est incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il, il n'est pas assommé, il s'est tout simplement rendormi !

En effet, Croûtard dormait paisiblement.

—Tu la connaissais déjà, cette Pansy ? demanda Ron.

Amarilys lui raconta sa rencontre avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse.

—J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Pansy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.

—Vous feriez bien de vous changer, dit Hermione. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

—C'est Croûtard qui s'est battu, pas nous, répliqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir

—D'accord, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.

Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

Ron et Amarilys enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. Celle de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui, on voyait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon.

Une voix retentit alors dans le train:

—Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Amarilys sentit son estomac se contracter et elle vit Ron pâlir sous ses taches de rousseur. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Amarilys. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Amarilys entendit une voix familière:

— Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Amarilys ?

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

— Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Amarilys pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises, et Amarilys ressentie de la peine pour lui.

—Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

—Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Amarilys et Ron partagèrent leur barque avec Hermione et Neville.

—Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

—Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

—Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié,

—Trevor ! s'écria Neville en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

—Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	7. Le choixpeau magique

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Amarilys.

—Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

—Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Amarilys entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. Elle sentait des dizaines de regard dans son dos, et tenta de dissimuler sa cicatrice sous une mèche rebelle. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

—Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez.

—Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Amarilys avait la gorge serrée.

—Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

—J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Amarilys eut un haut-le-corps. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Elle avait retenu tous les livres, mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Elle regarda autour : les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié, eux aussi. Personne ne disait grand-chose, à part Hermione Granger qui chuchotait à toute vitesse qu'elle avait appris par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter. Amarilys s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. A tout moment, maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin fatal.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Amarilys. Elle se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:

—Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

—Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

—Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

—J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

—Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

—Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Amarilys éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Elle se glissa entre Ron et un garçon aux cheveux blonds et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gênée par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Amarilys leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

—C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Amarilys aussi avait ce livre. Mais on avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Amarilys regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant elle lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.

Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa Amarilys. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

—Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Amarilys. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Amarilys eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligée de jeter un sort, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Amarilys ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, elle y serait allée tout de suite.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

—Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint Amarilys avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

—POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Amarilys vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

—Bones, Susan !

—POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

—Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

—SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux, mais Amarilys éprouva une impression désagréable en regardant les élèves de Serpentard.

Elle commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et ses jambes étaient en caoutchouc.

—Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

—POUFSOUFFLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Amarilys remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

—Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

—GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

Ron émit un grognement.

Amarilys eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et si elle n'était pas choisie du tout ? Si elle restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle par le prochain train ?

Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria: «GRYFFONDOR. » Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Pansy s'avança d'un pas décidée vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:

\- SERPENTARD !

La mine satisfaite, Pansy alla rejoindre son ami Malefoy, qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Amarilys ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, mais en tout cas, elle trouva que les élèves de Serpentard n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

—Le professeur McGonagall continua d'appeler les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Les jumelles Patil... Perks…, Petwick…, et, enfin...

—Amarilys Potter !

Lorsqu'Amarilys sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

—Elle a bien dit Amarilys ?

—Wahou ! Elle est belle ! Vous voyez la cicatrice ?

—Incroyable ! _La_ Amarilys ?

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Amarilys eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux la regarder.

—Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, il y a du talent et... ho ! ho ! Demoiselle, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Amarilys crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « _Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard_ », pensa-t-elle avec force.

—Pas à Serpentard ? dit la petite voix. Tu es sûre ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûre de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !

Amarilys entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Elle ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor. Soulagée d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, elle remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Percy le Préfet se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient:

—Amarilys avec nous ! Amarilys avec nous !

Amarilys s'assit face au fantôme qui portait une fraise autour du cou. Le spectre lui tapota amicalement le bras et elle eut soudain l'horrible impression d'avoir plongé la main jusqu'au coude dans un seau d'eau glacée.

A présent, elle voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce. Amarilys lui sourit. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Amarilys le reconnut immédiatement, grâce à la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans le Chocogrenouille. La chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec autant d'éclat que les fantômes. Amarilys reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, le jeune homme émotif qu'elle avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Il portait un grand turban violet qui lui donnait un air bizarre.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre et Amarilys croisa les doigts sous la table. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça:

—GRYFFONDOR !

Amarilys applaudit bruyamment avec les autres tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

—Bravo, Ron, très bien vraiment, dit Percy d'un ton pompeux tandis que Zabini, Blaise, était envoyé à Serpentard.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Amarilys contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point elle était affamée.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

—Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Amarilys se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas.

—Il est... un peu fou, non ? demanda-t-elle timidement à Percy.

—Fou ? dit Percy d'un ton léger. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

Amarilys resta bouche bée. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, elle ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. Amarilys remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout –sauf de viande–, et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux.

—Tout ça me paraît bien appétissant, soupira le fantôme à fraise en regardant Amarilys trancher sa pomme de terre au four. Il y a presque quatre cents ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien mangé. Je n'en ai pas besoin, bien sûr, mais ça me manque... Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor.

—Je vous connais, s'exclama Ron. Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous. C'est bien vous, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ?

—Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, dit le fantôme d'un air pincé.

—Quasi-Sans-Tête ? l'interrompit Seamus Finnigan, le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ?

Sir Nicholas sembla offensé. Visiblement, la conversation ne se déroulait pas selon ses vœux.

—Comme ceci, dit-il d'une voix agacée.

Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. Sa tête bascula alors vers la droite et tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était rattachée à son cou par une charnière. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapiter, sans réussir à terminer le travail.

Satisfait de voir les regards ébahis des nouveaux élèves, Quasi-Sans-Tête remit son chef en place.

—Alors, les nouveaux Gryffondor, dit-il, j'espère que vous allez nous aider à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année ? Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue ! Les Serpentard l'ont remportée six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant en est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme des Serpentard.

Amarilys jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et aperçut un horrible fantôme, les yeux vides, le visage émacié, les vêtements maculés de taches de sang aux reflets d'argent. Il était assis à côté de Pansy qui n'avait pas l'air enchantée d'occuper cette place.

—Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang ? demanda avec grand intérêt Seamus Finnigan, le garçon blond.

—Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, répondit Quasi-Sans-Tête avec délicatesse.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert: crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

Amarilys se servit. Tandis qu'elle prenait un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, les autres se mirent à parler de leurs familles.

—Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, expliqua Seamus. Mon père est un Moldu et ma mère a attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Ça lui a fait un choc.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

—Et toi, Neville ? demanda Ron.

—C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé et c'est une sorcière, répondit Neville. Mais pendant des années, la famille a cru que j'étais un Moldu. Algie, mon grand-oncle, essayait toujours de me prendre par surprise pour voir s'il y avait un peu de magie en moi. Un jour, il m'a poussé dans l'eau, au bout de la jetée de Blackpool et j'ai failli me noyer. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, je n'avais montré aucun don pour la magie. Et puis, un jour, mon grand-oncle qui était venu prendre le thé à la maison m'a pris par les chevilles et s'est amusé à me pendre par une fenêtre du premier étage. Ma grand-tante Enid est venue lui apporter une meringue et il m'a lâché sans le faire exprès. Mais au lieu de tomber normalement, j'ai rebondi dans le jardin jusque sur la route et tout le monde était ravi. Ma grand-mère pleurait de joie. Et je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux quand j'ai été appelé à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu peur que je ne sois pas assez doué pour qu'on m'accepte à l'école. Mon grand-oncle Algie était tellement content qu'il m'a acheté un crapaud.

Assis de l'autre côté d'Amarilys, Percy Weasley et Hermione parlaient des cours.

—J'espère qu'ils vont tout de suite commencer, dit Hermione, il y a tellement de choses à apprendre. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est la métamorphose. Ça doit être passionnant de transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. Bien sûr, il parait que c'est très difficile.

—Il faudra commencer avec de petits objets, par exemple changer une allumette en aiguille... expliqua Percy.

Amarilys se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à présent. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell, avec son turban ridicule, parlait à l'un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long, le nez acquilin, le teint pâle.

Le professeur regarda Amarilys dans les yeux et celle-ci ressentit aussitôt une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Elle lui sourit, et le professeur ne la lâcha des yeux que quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement perturbé. Tout se passa alors en un éclair, et Amarilys senti une violente douleur à son front.

— Aïe !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Percy.

—R... rien...

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Amarilys n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée en croisant le regard du professeur—la sensation que cet homme la connaissait.

—Qui c'est, le prof qui parle avec Quirrell ? demanda-t-elle à Percy.

—Tu connais déjà Quirrell ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si nerveux, l'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il est chargé des cours de potions, mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye de prendre la place de Quirrell. Il en connaît un rayon en magie noire, ce Rogue.

Amarilys observa longuement le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers elle. Il semblait triste et froid, comme s'il se contrôlait en permanence.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

—Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

—Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Amarilys éclata de rire, mais elle ne fut guère imitée.

—Il n'est pas sérieux ? murmura-t-elle à Percy.

—Je crois que si, répondit Percy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les préfets.

—Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore,

Amarilys remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

—Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler:

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, On veut avoir la tête bien pleine Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, Qui mijote dans nos crânes, Oblige-nous à tout étudier, Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

—Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Amarilys eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plomb, mais cette fois, seuls la fatigue et le plantureux repas en étaient la cause. Elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs chuchoter et la montrer du doigt sur son passage. Elle ne fut pas davantage étonnée de voir que Percy les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminable avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Des cannes apparurent soudain devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur Percy qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter.

—C'est Peeves, murmura Percy. Un esprit frappeur. Peeves, montre-toi, dit-il en élevant la voix.

Pour toute réponse, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir.

—Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? Menaça Percy.

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.

—Ooooooooh ! lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser !

Il fondit alors sur eux, obligeant les élèves à se baisser.

—Va-t'en, Peeves, sinon, le Baron sera prévenu. Et je ne plaisante pas ! s'exclama Percy.

Peeves tira la langue et disparut en laissant tomber les cannes sur la tête de Neville. Des armures cliquetèrent sur son passage.

—Il faut faire attention à Peeves, dit Percy en poursuivant son chemin. Le Baron Sanglant est le seul à qui il obéisse. Même nous, les préfets, il ne nous écoute pas. Voilà, on y est.

Tout au bout du couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

—Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

—Caput Draconis, dit Percy et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.

Percy montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les filles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, elles enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit. Amarilys aurait bien voulu rester avec Ron, mais au moins, elle se dit qu'elle connaissait Hermione, reconnu Lavande Brown et une des jumelles Patil.

—On mange bien ici, hein ? Chuchota Lavande à Amarilys à travers les rideaux.

Amarilys voulut répondre, mais elle tomba endormie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son trop copieux repas qu'elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et le turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle ferait mieux de se faire transférer à Serpentard, car telle était sa destinée. Amarilys répondait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Le turban devenait alors de plus en plus lourd. Amarilys essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et elle voyait Pansy qui riait en la regardant s'escrimer en vain. Un éclair de lumière verte avait alors jailli et Amarilys s'était réveillée, le corps tremblant, baignée de sueur.

Elle s'était tournée de l'autre côté et s'était rendormie. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve.


	8. Le maitre des potions

—Là, regarde.

—Où ?

—A côté du grand type roux. Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle eut quitté le dortoir, Amarilys entendait murmurer sur son passage. Les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour la voir ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour la croiser à nouveau. Amarilys, pendant ce temps, essayait de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château.

Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Amarilys était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.

Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Quasi-Sans-Tête était toujours heureux d'aider les nouveaux de Gryffondor à trouver leur chemin, mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant: « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante.

Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Amarilys et Ron avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour, Rusard les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Il avait refusé de les croire lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient tenté de la forcer exprès et il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachot. Heureusement, le professeur Quirrell qui passait par là était venu à leur secours.

Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley) et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.

Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Chourave.

Les cours qu'Amarilys appréciait le moins étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emerie le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom d'Amarilys et tomba à la renverse.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Amarilys avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.

—La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant.

Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Amarilys et Hermione Granger avaient obtenu un résultat. Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue et elle leur avait même accordé un de ses rares sourires.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, ce qui avait fait dire aux jumeaux Weasley que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail pour se protéger en permanence des vampires.

Amarilys constata avec un grand soulagement qu'elle n'avait guère de retard sur ses camarades. Nombre d'entre eux avaient également été élevés dans des familles de Moldus et, tout comme elle, ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre que même quelqu'un comme Ron ne tirait pas grand avantage de son appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.

Le vendredi, Amarilys et Hermione avaient trouvé toutes seules le chemin de la Grande Salle où était servi le petit déjeuner, et s'assirent à coté de Ron et Neville Londubas.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

—Un cours commun de potions magiques avec les Serpentard, dit Hermione. C'est Rogue qui est leur directeur. On dit qu'il essaye toujours de les avantager, on verra bien si c'est vrai.

—J'aimerais bien que McGonagall ait envie de nous avantager, dit Amarilys.

Le professeur McGonagall était la directrice des Gryffondor, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de leur donner une montagne de devoirs à faire.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Amarilys s'était habituée à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Amarilys. Parfois, elle venait la voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette d'Amarilys. Elle déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte:

 _Cher Amarilys,_

 _Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige._

 _Hagrid_

Amarilys emprunta la plume de Ron et écrivit rapidement au dos du morceau de papier: « _D'accord, à tout à l'heure._ » Puis elle confia le message à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire.

Lors du banquet de début d'année, Amarilys avait senti le regard du professeur Rogue, ce qui les avait beaucoup perturbé, autant elle que lui.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rappelait à Amarilys le vivarium. L'endroit lui plaisait, contrairement à Ron.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom d'Amarilys, il marqua une pause.

—Amarilys… Potter - dit-il en lentement.

Pansy et toute sa clique ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

—Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

—Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Amarilys buvait chacune de ses paroles. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'envoutant, mais pas pour les autres élèves apparemment. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

—Weasley ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, tandis que Ron dégluti péniblement. Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Amarilys tenta de rassembler les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait lu cet été, après avoir acheté ses livres. La goutte du Mort Vivant, un puissant somnifère ! On aurait dit que Ron venait de voir un son pire cauchemart, il était blanc comme un linge.

— Sais pas, gémit Ron, passant du blanc au rouge.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant en regardant Ron.

—Bien, encore une fois, Weasley, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, et Ron resta toujours muet. N'avait-il donc lu aucun des manuels conseillés ?

Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione.

—Décidément… Nous ne sommes pas avec une lumière, reprit le professeur. Dernière chance, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

—Asseyez-vous ! lança-t-il à Hermione. Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe : il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

—Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Granger, ajouta Rogue.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Amarilys pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

—Imbécile ! Gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

—Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et Dean qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.

—Granger, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillante ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.

C'était tellement injuste que Amarilys ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ron lui donna un petit coup de pied pour l'en dissuader.

—Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il. Il paraît qu'il peut devenir très méchant quand il s'y met.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot, une heure plus tard, Amarilys remuait de sombres pensées et son moral était au plus bas. Rogue ne semblait pas la détester autant que les autres, pourtant il ne perdait pas une occasion pour enlever des points à Gryffondor.

—Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ron. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Gryffondor à cause de Fred et George. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi chez Hagrid ?

A trois heures moins cinq, ils quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'Amarilys frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme:

—Ça suffit, Crockdur ! dit-il. Va-t'en de là.

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

—Du calme, Crockdur !

Il fit entrer Amarilys et Ron en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

—Faites comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. A l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.

—Je vous présente Ron, dit Amarilys à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.

—Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, remarqua Hagrid en regardant les taches de rousseur de Ron. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais Ron et Amarilys firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Amarilys, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcière.

Amarilys et Ron furent enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganache ».

—Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie.

Lorsque Amarilys lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui fit la même réponse que Ron: il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue avait toujours favorisé sa maison.

—Mais c'est vraiment étrange Hagrid, j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait, insista Amarilys.

—Tout le monde te connait Amarilys, assura Hagrid. Comment va ton frère Charlie ? demanda Hagrid à Ron. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux.

Pendant que Ron lui parlait de Charlie, Amarilys prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table, C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier:

 _« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S »_

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

 _Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

 _« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Amarilys se souvenait de ce que Ron lui avait dit dans le train: il y avait eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. Mais il ne lui avait pas précisé la date à laquelle elle avait eu lieu.

—Hagrid ! s'exclama Amarilys. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute: Hagrid fuyait le regard d'Amarilys. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit. Amarilys relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Etait-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?

Lorsqu'elle revint au château avec Ron, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'ils avaient été trop polis pour refuser. Amarilys estima qu'aucun des cours qu'elle avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Elle se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps ! Amarilys se posait aussi une autre question: Hagrid avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher au sujet de Rogue et de l'étrange attention qu'il lui avait manifestée ? Elle avait bien remarquée qu'elle était la seule élève qu'il appelait par son prénom. Même Drago Malfoy, pourtant élève de sa maison, ne répondait devant lui qu'au nom de Mr Malfoy.


	9. Duel à minuit

Amarilys avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Pansy Parkinson. Les Gryffondor pensaient n'avoir que le cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard. Hélas, une note au tableau d'affichage les informa que les cours de vol sur balai seraient également communs entre les deux maisons.

—On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Amarilys. Je n'attendais que ça: me ridiculiser devant Pansy et ses amis en essayant de manier un manche à balai.

—Qui te dit que tu vas te ridiculiser ? répondit Hermione. Je sais que Pansy se vante toujours d'être une grande joueuse de Quidditch, mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire. Il faudra voir sur le terrain.

Il est vrai que Pansy parlait beaucoup de balais volants. Elle racontait sans cesse des histoires dont elle était le héros et qui se terminaient invariablement par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle elle échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à se vanter. A l'en croire, Lavande Brown avait également passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire de la voltige sur balais en pleine campagne. Même Ron racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec un deltaplane alors qu'il pilotait le vieux balai de Charlie. Tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch. Ron avait déjà eu une longue dispute avec Dean Thomas, qui partageait son dortoir, à propos du football. Ron ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant à un jeu qui ne comportait qu'une seule balle et où il était interdit de voler.

Neville, en revanche, n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Sa grand-mère s'y était toujours opposée. Amarilys songeait en son for intérieur que c'était une sage décision, étant donné le nombre incroyable d'accidents que Neville avait déjà eu dans sa vie en restant les deux pieds sur terre.

Quant à Hermione, elle redoutait autant que Neville la première leçon de vol, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans un livre—et pourtant elle avait essayé !

Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, elle leur infligea les stupides conseils en matière de vol qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque dans un livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Neville buvait ses paroles, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à tenir sur un balai mais tous les autres furent ravis que l'arrivée du courrier interrompe la conférence d'Hermione.

Amarilys n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre depuis le petit mot de Hagrid, ce que Pansy Parkinson, avait tout de suite remarqué.

Ce matin-là, un hibou apporta à Neville un paquet que lui envoyait sa grand-mère. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et montra à tout le monde une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille qui semblait remplie de fumée.

—C'est un Rapeltout ! expliqua-t-il. Ça sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Regardez, il suffit de la tenir dans sa main, comme ça et si on a oublié quelque chose, elle devient rouge.

Neville fronça les sourcils: dans sa main, la boule était devenue écarlate. Pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié, Pansy Parkinson passa près de la table des Gryffondor et prit le Rapeltout des mains de Neville.

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle n'aurait pas été mécontente d'avoir un prétexte pour éloigner Pansy, mais le professeur McGonagall accourut aussitôt.

—Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

—C'est Pansy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

Pansy fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table.

—C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Milicent Bulstrode, Zabini et Malfoy, autres premières années de Serpentard.

A trois heures et demie, cet après-midi-là, les élèves de Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Amarilys avait entendu Fred et George se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Amarilys jeta un coup d'œil à son balai: il était vieux et pas en très bon état.

—Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : « Debout ! »

—Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai d'Amarilys lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Neville ne bougea pas. Les balais étaient peut-être comme les chevaux, songea Amarilys, quand on avait peur, ils le sentaient et le tremblement dans la voix de Neville indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Amarilys l'entendit dire à Pansy qu'elle tenait très mal son balai.

—Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

—Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Amarilys vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et...

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

—Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

—Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Pansy éclata de rire.

—Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

—Tais-toi, Pansy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.

—Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Drago Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

—Regardez ! s'écria Pansy.

Elle se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

—C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-elle en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

—Donne-moi ça, Pansy, lança Amarilys d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Pansy eut un sourire mauvais.

—Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

—Donne ça ! s'écria Amarilys.

Mais Pansy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle savait voler.

—Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Amarilys, cria-t-elle en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.

Amarilys empoigna son balai.

—Non ! cria Hermione Granger. Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Mais Amarilys ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière elle.

Elle ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudain qu'elle savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait très naturel, très facile, et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Lorsqu'elle tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut, elle entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui la suivaient des yeux et des exclamations admiratives des garçons.

Amarilys prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Pansy qui paraissait stupéfaite.

—Donne-moi ça, s'écria Amarilys.

—Sois un peu plus drôle ! répliqua Pansy.

D'instinct, Amarilys savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Pansy comme un javelot. Pansy parvint de justesse à éviter Amarilys qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent.

—Alors, Pansy ! Malefoy n'est plus là pour te sauver la mise ? lança Ron, quelques mètres plus bas.

Il sembla que Pansy avait eu la même pensée.

—Attrape, si tu en es capable, cria-t-elle à Amarilys.

Et elle lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Amarilys vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Elle se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, elle tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

—AMARILYS POTTER !

Cette fois, ce fut son cœur qui sembla plonger dans sa poitrine à la même vitesse que le balai. Le professeur McGonagall courait vers elle. Amarilys se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

—Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Elle étant dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux.

—Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

—Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Pansy qui...

—Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Mademoiselle.

Amarilys aperçut Pansy, Malefoy et Zabini qui arboraient un air triomphant en la regardant partir sur les talons du professeur McGonagall. Amarilys savait qu'elle allait être renvoyée. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, mais elle avait l'impression que sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Le professeur McGonagall avançait à grands pas sans même la regarder et il lui fallait courir pour la suivre. Elle n'avait pas tenu deux semaines. Dans dix minutes, elle devrait faire sa valise. Que diraient les Dursley quand ils la verraient sur le pas de la porte ? Son cœur batait si vite qu'elle était sûre de vomir d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle monta les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall ne disait toujours rien. Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Amarilys sur ses talons. Peut-être l'emmenait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle pensa à Hagrid qui s'était fait renvoyer mais qui avait pu rester à Poudlard comme garde-chasse. Peut-être pourrait-elle devenir son assistante ? Elle sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée de voir Ron et les autres devenir sorciers tandis qu'elle serait condamnée à suivre Hagrid en portant son sac.

Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

—Excusez-moi, dit-elle au professeur qui donnait son cours dans la salle.

C'était Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements.

—Puis-je vous emprunter du bois quelques instants ?

Du bois ? Avait-elle l'intention de lui donner des coups de bâton ? se demanda Amarilys, déconcertée.

Mais Dubois était en fait un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.

—Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Dubois lançait à Amarilys des regards surpris.

—Entrez là, ordonna le professeur.

Elle les fit entrer dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

—Dehors, Peeves ! Aboya-t-elle.

Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui et se planta devant eux.

—Amarilys, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé une attrapeur.

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement.

—Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?

—Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Cette jeune fille a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Amarilys ?

Amarilys approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, on n'avait pas l'intention de l'exclure.

—Elle a attrapé cette boule de verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, dit le professeur McGonagall. Et elle s'en est tirée sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant.

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

—Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Amarilys ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

—Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa le professeur McGonagall.

—Elle a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Dubois qui tournait tout autour d'Amarilys pour l'examiner en détail. Légère, rapide... Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.

—Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à une élève de première année. Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons été littéralement écrasés par les Serpentard. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai plus osé regarder Severus Rogue en face...

Le professeur McGonagall observa Amarilys d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes.

—Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Amarilys. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire.

Puis elle eut soudain un sourire.

—Votre père aurait été fier de vous, ajoute-t-elle. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

—Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

C'était l'heure du dîner et Amarilys venait de raconter à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur McGonagall.

—Attrapeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais... Tu vas être la plus jeune joueuse depuis...

—Un siècle, acheva Amarilys. Selon Dubois…

Ron était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

—Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine, dit Amarilys. Mais ne le dis à personne. Dubois tient à garder le secret.

Fred et George Weasley venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Ils se précipitèrent sur Amarilys.

—Bravo, dit George à voix basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi, on est dans l'équipe. Comme batteurs.

—Cette année, on gagne la coupe, c'est sûr, dit Fred. On n'avait plus jamais gagné depuis le départ de Charlie, mais cette fois, on a une équipe formidable. Tu dois être vraiment très douée, Amarilys ! Dubois en sautait de joie.

—Il faut qu'on y aille, dit George. Il paraît que Lee Jordan a trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école.

—Je parie que c'est celui qui se trouve derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré dès la première semaine. A tout à l'heure.

Fred et George étaient à peine partis que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique apparut: c'était Pansy, accompagné de Milicent, Malefoy et Zabini.

—Alors, c'est ton dernier repas ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?

—Tu faisais moins la fière quand tu n'avais pas Malefoy avec toi, répliqua Ron avec froideur.

Cette dernière phrase ne convenait guère à Malefoy, mais les professeurs étaient nombreux autour de la Grande Table et il ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils.

—Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur d'abîmer ta robe d'occasion ?

—Bien sûr que non, intervint Ron. Amarilys sera mon second. Et toi, qui tu prends ?

Malefoy se tourna vers Pansy, Milicent et Zabini et les évalua du regard.

—Milicent, dit-il. A minuit, d'accord ? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

Lorsque Pansy et ses amis furent partis, Ron et Amarilys se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un duel de sorciers ? demanda Amarilys. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par second ?

—Le second est là pour prendre ta place si tu es tué, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé. Mais on ne meurt que dans les vrais duels, avec de vrais sorciers. Tout ce qu'on arrivera à faire, Pansy et moi, c'est à nous envoyer des étincelles. On ne s'y connait pas suffisamment en magie pour se faire du mal. Je suis sûr qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on refuse.

—Et si je ne veux pas me battre ?

—Enfin Amarilys ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul pour défendre l'honneur de Gryffondor !

—Excusez-moi, dit une voix.

Amarilys et Ron levèrent la tête. C'était Hermione Granger.

—On ne peut pas dîner en paix ? grommela Ron.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à sa remarque :

—J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez avec Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Vous avez pensé aux points que vous ferez perdre aux Gryffondor si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de votre part.

—Elle a raison Ron, ajouta Amarilys.

—Pfff, au revoir, bonne soirée, dit Ron.

La nuit promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, pensa Amarilys tandis qu'elle attendait, allongée sur son lit. Elle avait décidée d'aller avec Ron pour raisonner les deux camps. On ne résout rien par les coups, elle l'avait assez apprit chez les Dursley.

—Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il faut faire pour neutraliser les sors, donc il faudra esquiver Amarilys.

Il y avait de grands risques qu'ils se fassent prendre par Rusard ou Miss Teigne et Amarilys pensa qu'elle tentait un peu trop la chance, mais elle avait enfin l'occasion de réconcilier Ron et Malfoy, ou au moins les faire repartir sur de bonnes bases.

—Onze heures et demie, murmura Ron à travers la porte du dortoir des filles. Il est temps d'y aller.

Amarilys enfila sa robe de chambre, et ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la salle commune. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre et les fauteuils avaient l'air de créatures informes, tapies dans la pénombre. Ils avaient presque atteint le trou qui permettait de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Ron.

La lueur d'une lampe tremblota dans l'obscurité et Hermione Granger apparut, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rise, les sourcils froncés. Amarilys n'avait même par remarqué qu'elle n'était pas montée se coucher.

—Retourne te coucher, toi ! lança Ron avec fureur.

—J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

Amarilys s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui chuchoter :

—Hermione, je vais les en empêcher, mais il faut qu'ils soient là tous les deux, pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de sa taper dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent.

Amarilys fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et passa par le trou. Mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie aussi facilement et elle franchit le trou à la suite de Ron en émettant des sifflements d'oie furieuse.

— C'est n'importe quoi Amarilys ! Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall.

—Va-t'en, souffla Ron.

—Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des...

Mais ils ne surent pas ce qu'ils étaient car en voulant faire à nouveau pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame pour retourner dans son dortoir, Hermione s'aperçut que la toile était vide. La grosse dame était allée se promener, laissant Hermione à la porte.

—Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

—Ça te regarde, répondit Ron. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard.

Mais avant qu'ils aient atteint le bout du couloir, Hermione les avait rattrapés.

—Je viens avec vous, dit-elle.

—Certainement pas.

—Vous ne croyez pas que je vais attendre là que Rusard vienne me chercher ? S'il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirai la vérité, que j'ai essayé de vous faire revenir mais que je n'ai pas pu. Vous pourrez témoigner en ma faveur.

—Tu ne manques pas de culot ! répliqua Ron à voix haute.

—Taisez-vous, tous les deux, dit sèchement Amarilys. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

On aurait dit quelqu'un qui reniflait.

—Miss Teigne ? Chuchota Ron en scrutant l'obscurité.

Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était Neville Londubat. Il était couché sur le sol, en chien de fusil, et dormait profondément. Lorsque les trois autres s'approchèrent, il se réveilla en sursaut.

—Ah ! Vous m'avez enfin retrouvé ! dit-il. Ça fait des heures que je suis là. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir.

—Ne parle pas trop fort, dit Ron. Le mot de passe, c'est Groin de porc, mais ça rie te servira à rien, la grosse dame est allée se promener.

—Comment va ton poignet ? demanda Amarilys.

—Très bien, dit Neville. Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes.

—Parfait. A plus tard, Neville, on a quelque chose à faire.

—Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! dit Neville en se relevant. Le Baron Sanglant est déjà passé deux fois.

Ron regarda sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Hermione et à Neville.

—Si on se fait attraper à cause de vous, dit-il, je vous jure que j'apprendrai à vous jeter un sort dont vous ne vous remettrez pas.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Amarilys lui fit signe de se taire et se remit en chemin. Ils parcoururent des couloirs zébrés de rayons de lune qui projetaient l'ombre des croisées sur le sol. A chaque tournant, Amarilys s'attendait à se trouver nez à nez avec Rusard ou Miss Teigne, mais ils eurent de la chance et parvinrent à monter sans encombre au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle des trophées.

Pansy et Malefoy n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Derrière les vitrines de cristal, des coupes, des écus, des plateaux, des statuettes d'or et d'argent étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Ron sortit sa baguette magique, au cas où Malefoy se serait caché quelque part pour l'attaquer par surprise. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, mais rien ne se produisit.

—Il est en retard. Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé, murmura Ron.

Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Ron brandit sa baguette et ils entendirent une voix, mais ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy.

—Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappée d'horreur, Amarilys fit des signes désespérés aux trois autres pour qu'ils s'enfuient le plus vite possible. Ils filèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvinrent tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées.

—Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière eux.

Suivi des trois autres, Amarilys s'engagea dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait et Neville poussa brusquement un cri apeuré. Il se mit à courir, trébucha, essaya de se rattraper en saisissant Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

—ON FILE ! cria Amarilys et ils se mirent à courir sans se donner le temps de se retourner.

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et foncèrent à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Amarilys avait pris la tête du groupe sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret qu'ils parcoururent sans ralentir l'allure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

—Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Amarilys, hors d'haleine.

Neville, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres.

—Je... vous... avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court.

—Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ron. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

—Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, dit Hermione à Ron, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous. Mais il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.

Amarilys pensa qu'elle avait sans doute raison, mais Ron n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître.

—Allons-y, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Elle avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyants, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

—Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

—Fiche le camp, laisse-nous passer, lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

C'était une grave erreur.

—ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Ils se baissèrent pour passer sous l'esprit frappeur et coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

—On est fichus, gémit Ron tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !

Ils entendaient les bruits de pas de Rusard qui courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

—Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle prit la baguette magique d'Amarilys, tapota la serrure et murmura:

— _Alohomora_ !

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

—Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? demandait Rusard. Vite, dis moi.

—On dit: où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

—Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis ?

—Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît, chantonna Peeves de son ton le plus exaspérant.

—Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

—QUELOUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai « quelque chose » quand on me dira s'il te plaît ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Amarilys et les trois autres entendirent un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. C'était Peeves qui prenait la fuite tandis que Rusard lançait des jurons furieux.

—Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Amarilys. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle à Neville qui la tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

Comme Neville insistait, Amarilys se retourna. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop !

Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme elle l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient pourquoi l'endroit était interdit.

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Amarilys, mais à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

Amarilys chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Entre Rusard et la mort, elle choisissait Rusard.

Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Rusard avait dû les chercher ailleurs, car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête: mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent revenus devant le portrait de la grosse dame, au sixième étage.

—Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait en voyant leurs robes de chambre qui pendaient sur leurs épaules et leurs visages écarlates, luisants de sueur.

—Aucune importance, répliqua Amarilys, pantelante. Groin de porc, Groin de porc. Vite !

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Neville avait l'air d'avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit enfin Ron. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là !

Hermione avait retrouvé à la fois son souffle et son mauvais caractère.

—Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

—Il était par terre, non ? répondit Amarilys. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

—Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

Elle se leva et les fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

—J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Ron la regarda partir, bouche bée.

—Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit-il. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligée à venir !

Amarilys ne tarda pas à rejoindre Hermione dans le dortoir, en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Le chien était là pour garder quelque chose. Qu'avait dit Hagrid, déjà ? Que Gringotts était le meilleur endroit pour cacher un objet—en dehors de Poudlard, peut-être.

Apparemment, Amarilys avait découvert où se trouvait désormais le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte numéro 713.


	10. Halloween

Le lendemain, Malefoy n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que Ron était toujours à Poudlard, l'air fatigué, mais la mine joyeuse. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Amarilys et Ron trouvaient que cette rencontre avec le chien aux trois têtes était finalement une belle aventure et ils avaient hâte d'en connaître d'autres. Ils s'étaient longuement demandé ce qui pouvait bien justifier une protection aussi dissuasive.

—Ou bien c'est quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur, ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, dit Ron.

—Ou bien les deux, ajouta Amarilys.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'Amarilys savait de cet objet mystérieux, c'était qu'il était long d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Et sans indice supplémentaire, elle n'avait aucune chance d'en savoir davantage.

En revanche, ni Hermione, ni Neville ne montraient le moindre intérêt pour ce qui se trouvait sous la trappe. Tout ce qui comptait, pour Neville, c'était de ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence du chien.

Hermione refusait désormais de parler à Ron et Amarilys. Ron en était plutôt content, car tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à présent, c'était se venger de Pansy et l'occasion leur en fut donnée une semaine plus tard, à l'heure de la distribution du courrier.

Au moment où les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut aussitôt attirée par un long paquet que portaient une demi-douzaine de hiboux grands ducs. Amarilys était aussi intriguée que les autres et elle fut stupéfaite lorsque les hiboux laissèrent tomber le paquet devant elle, en envoyant au passage son assiette d'œufs au bacon sur le carrelage. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet.

Amarilys eut la bonne idée de commencer par lire la lettre dans laquelle il était écrit:

 _N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ À TABLE._

 _Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Sinon, les autres en voudront un aussi. Olivier Dubois vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement._

 _Professeur McGonagall._

Amarilys montra la lettre à Ron en éprouvant les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas laisser éclater sa joie.

—Un Nimbus 2000, marmonna Ron avec envie. Je n'ai même jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un.

Ils se hâtèrent de quitter la salle pour aller déballer le paquet loin des regards. Mais Pansy et Zabini leur barrèrent le chemin de l'escalier et Pansy prit le paquet des mains d'Amarilys.

—Ca m'a l'air d'être un balai, dit Pansy en tâtant le paquet.

Elle le lui rendit avec une expression d'envie.

—Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai.

Ron ne put se retenir.

—Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, dit-il, c'est un Nimbus 2000. C'est quoi, déjà, la marque du tien ? Un Comète 260, c'est ça ? Les Comète, c'est pas mal quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais évidemment, les Nimbus, c'est une autre classe.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Weasley, répliqua Zabini. Tu n'aurais même pas de quoi te payer la moitié d'une poignée. Toi et tes frères, vous les achetez brindille par brindille.

Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, le professeur Flitwick apparut à côté de Pansy.

—J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ? Couina le professeur.

—Amarilys s'est fait envoyer un balai, dit Pansy.

—Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le professeur Flitwick en gratifiant Amarilys d'un sourire rayonnant. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

—C'est un Nimbus 2000, Monsieur, dit Ron qui s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Pansy. Et c'est grâce à Pansy qu'elle a pu l'avoir.

—Oh mais vous allez un jour arrêter de vous disputer ? Dit-Amarilys énervée, avant de quitter le petit groupe pour monter seule les escaliers.

Ron la rattrapa en s'excusant.

—C'est vrai que si elle n'avait pas volé le Rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe, dit Amarilys.

—Alors, j'imagine que tu prends ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? Lança une voix courroucée derrière eux.

Hermione montait l'escalier à grands pas en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur au paquet que portait Amarilys.

—Je croyais que tu ne nous parlais plus ? dit Ron. Tu devrais continuer, ça nous fait beaucoup de bien.

Hermione s'éloigna d'eux, le nez en l'air. Amarilys lança un regard noir à Ron avant de s'en aller.

Ce jour-là, Amarilys eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en classe. Elle ne cessait de penser à son balai rangé sous son lit ou au terrain de Quidditch où elle allait apprendre à jouer le soir même. Elle avala son dîner sans faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait et se rua dans le dortoir pour déballer enfin le Nimbus 2000.

—Eh ben dis donc, soupira Ron avec admiration lorsqu'elle descendit.

Même aux yeux d'Amarilys qui n'y connaissait rien, le balai paraissait superbe. Il avait une forme élégante, avec un manche d'acajou étincelant et un long faisceau de brindilles droites et lisses. La marque Nimbus 2000 était gravée en lettres d'or à une extrémité du manche.

Peu avant sept heures, elle quitta le château et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch dans la lumière du crépuscule. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans le stade. Il était entouré de gradins installés en hauteur qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'être suffisamment haut placés pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. A chaque bout du terrain, étaient plantés des poteaux en or surmontés de larges cercles verticaux. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ces bâtonnets en plastique à travers lesquels les enfants moldus soufflent des bulles, sauf que ces poteaux-là faisaient quinze mètres de hauteur.

Impatiente d'essayer son balai, Amarilys l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Dubois et décolla aussitôt. La sensation était extraordinaire, le Nimbus 2000 enchaînait les virages à la moindre caresse, montait en chandelle, descendait en piqué, passait à travers les cercles d'or, fonçait à toute vitesse sur toute la longueur du terrain.

—Hé, Amarilys ! Redescends !

Olivier Dubois venait d'arriver avec une grosse boîte sous le bras. Amarilys atterrit auprès de lui.

—C'était vraiment très bien, dit-il, les yeux étincelants. Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire... Tu as vraiment un don. Ce soir, je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles, ensuite, tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine.

Il ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre balles de tailles différentes.

—Alors, voilà, dit Dubois. Le Quidditch a des règles très simples même s'il est très difficile d'y jouer. Chaque équipe comporte sept joueurs. Trois d'entre eux sont des poursuiveurs.

—Trois poursuiveurs, répéta Amarilys pendant que Dubois prenait une grosse balle rouge vif de la taille d'un ballon de football.

—Cette balle s'appelle un Souafle, expliqua Dubois. Les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle les uns aux autres et essayent de le lancer à travers un des cercles d'or pour marquer un but. Chaque but rapporte dix points. Tu me suis ?

—Le poursuiveur lance le Souafle à travers les cercles pour marquer un but. En fait c'est une sorte de basket-ball à six paniers qu'on joue sur des balais.

—C'est quoi, ça, le basket-ball ? demanda Dubois, intéressé.

—Peu importe, continue.

—Dans chaque équipe, il y a un autre joueur qu'on appelle le gardien. Le gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor, c'est moi. Mon rôle consiste à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer.

—Trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, dit Amarilys qui était bien décidée à faire entrer tout ça dans sa tête. Et ils jouent avec le Souafle. D'accord, compris. Et les autres balles, elles servent à quoi ?

—Je vais te montrer. Tiens, prends ça.

Dubois lui tendit une batte un peu plus courte que les battes de base-ball.

—Je vais t'expliquer ce que sont les Cognards,

Il montra à Amarilys deux balles noires identiques, légèrement plus petites que le Souafle rouge. Amarilys remarqua que les deux balles essayaient de se dégager des lanières qui les maintenaient dans la boue.

—Recule un peu, dit Dubois.

Il se pencha et libéra l'un des Cognards. Aussitôt, la balle noire sauta en l'air et se précipita droit sur la figure d'Amarilys. Celle-ci donna un grand coup de batte dans la balle pour l'empêcher de lui casser le nez et l'envoya zigzaguer un peu plus loin. La balle revint alors à la charge et s'attaqua cette fois à Dubois qui plongea sur elle et parvint à I'immobiliser sur le sol.

—Tu vois ? dit Dubois, le souffle court en forçant le Cognard à rentrer dans sa boîte. Les Cognards essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai. C'est pourquoi chaque équipe comporte également deux batteurs. Dans la nôtre, ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui occupent ce poste. Leur rôle consiste à protéger les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques des Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face. Ça va, tu as tout compris ?

—Trois poursuiveurs essayent de marquer des buts avec le Souafle. Le gardien protège les buts, les batteurs tiennent les Cognards à distance, récita Amarilys

—Très bien.

—Euh... Est-ce que les Cognards ont déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda Amarilys en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

—Jamais à Poudlard. On a déjà eu des mâchoires fracturée, mais rien de plus. Passons au dernier membre de l'équipe. Il s'agit de l'attrapeur. C'est-à-dire toi. Et tu n'auras pas à te soucier du Souafle ni des Cognards.

—Sauf s'ils me fracassent le crâne...

—Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux faire confiance aux Weasley pour s'occuper des Cognards. Eux-mêmes sont des espèces de Cognards humains.

Dubois prit dans la boîte la quatrième et dernière balle.

Comparée aux trois autres, elle paraissait minuscule. De la taille d'une grosse noix, elle était d'un or étincelant et pourvue de petites ailes d'argent qui battaient sans cesse.

—Ceci, dit Dubois, c'est le Vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. Il doit se faufiler parmi les autres joueurs pour essayer de l'attraper avant l'équipe adverse. Car l'attrapeur qui parvient à s'emparer du Vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, ce qui lui assure pratiquement la victoire. Un match de Quidditch ne se termine que lorsque le Vif d'or a été attrapé. C'est pour ça que les matches peuvent durer indéfiniment. Je crois que le record est de trois mois. Il fallait sans cesse fournir des remplaçants pour que les joueurs puissent dormir un peu. Voilà. Tu as des questions à poser ?

Amarilys fit non de la tête. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'elle avait à faire, le problème, c'était d'y arriver.

—On va commencer l'entraînement sans le Vif d'or, dit Dubois en rangeant soigneusement la petite balle dans la boite. Il fait trop sombre, on pourrait le perdre. On utilisera ça à la place.

Il sortit de sa poche un sac de balles de golf ordinaires et quelques minutes plus tard, Amarilys et lui volaient sur leurs balais, Dubois jetant de toutes ses forces les balles de golf dans tous les sens pour que Amarilys les attrape. Amarilys n'en rata pas une seule et Dubois en fut enchanté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la nuit étant tombée, ils durent mettre fin à la séance d'entraînement.

—Cette année, la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom des Gryffondor, assura Dubois d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le château. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley. Et pourtant, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il n'était pas parti à la chasse aux dragons.

Amarilys était si occupée par ses cours et ses séances d'entraînement qu'elle ne voyait plus le temps passer. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était à Poudlard depuis déjà deux mois. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux au château qu'à Privet Drive, c'était là désormais que se trouvait son vrai foyer. Quant aux cours, ils lui paraissaient de plus en plus intéressants, maintenait qu'ils avaient assimilé les notions les plus élémentaires.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. Le professeur Flitwick demanda aux élèves de se répartir en équipes de deux. Amarilys avait Seamus Finnigan pour partenaire (ce fut un soulagement car Neville lui avait lancé un regard plein d'espoir). Ron, lui, dut faire équipe avec Hermione Granger. Il était difficile de dire qui en était le plus fâché, Hermione ou Ron. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le jour où le balai d'Amarilys était arrivé.

—N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres, comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

C'était très difficile. Ron et Seamus levèrent, tournèrent, mais la plume qu'ils auraient dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Seamus s'énerva tellement qu'il la toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et y mit le feu. Amarilys dut l'éteindre avec son chapeau, laissant retomber sa plume qu'elle avait fait décoller de quelques centimètres.

A la table voisine, Neville ne connut pas beaucoup plus de succès que Ron et Seamus.

—Wingardium Leviosa ! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

—Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le « gar ».

—Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente, répliqua Ron.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement: Wingardium Leiviosa !

Sa plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leur tête.

—Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi !

Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron.

—Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit Ron à Amarilys à la fin du cours. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là !

Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Amarilys. C'était Hermione. Elle était en larmes.

—Ron tu es vraiment détestable quand tu t'y mets ! Lança Amarilys avant de courir derrière Hermione.

—Et alors ? cria Ron qui sembla soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Hermione ne se rendit pas au cours suivant, Amarilys l'ayant laissé enfermée dans les toilettes des filles. Elle n'en sortit plus de tout l'après-midi. En se rendant à la Grande Salle où devait être servi le dîner de Halloween, Amarilys et Ron entendirent Lavande dire à Parvati qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout à son aise et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée. Ron parut de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais un instant plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle spécialement décorée pour Halloween, et les pleurs d'Hermione leur sortirent aussitôt de la tête.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Amarilys avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine:

—Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

—Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

Percy fut à son affaire.

—Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il. Les première année, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les première année ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !

—Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? S'étonna Amarilys tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

—Je n'en sais rien, il paraît qu'ils sont complètement idiots, dit Ron. Peut-être que Peeves l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui refluaient en désordre.

—Au fait, dit Amarilys en saisissant le bras de Ron. Je viens d'y penser. Hermione...

—Quoi, Hermione ?

—Elle n'est pas au courant, pour le troll.

Ron se mordit la lèvre.

—Bon, d'accord, on va la chercher, dit-il, mais il vaut mieux que Percy ne nous voie pas.

Ils rejoignirent discrètement les Poufsouffle qui partaient dans l'autre sens, se glissèrent dans un couloir latéral et se précipitèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Ils venaient de tourner le coin lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux des pas précipités. Ron poussa aussitôt Amarilys derrière la statue d'un griffon. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et aperçurent le professeur Rogue qui traversa le couloir et disparut.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Amarilys. Il devrait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.

—Il monte au deuxième étage, dit Ron. Tu sens cette odeur ?

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait en effet dans le couloir, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent alors un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds géants qui martelaient le sol. Ron montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche: tout au bout, une masse énorme s'était mise en mouvement et avançait dans leur direction. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'obscurité et regardèrent la chose apparaître à la lueur d'une fenêtre que traversait un rayon de lune.

C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable.

Le troll s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il agita ses longues oreilles comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il se baissa et s'engouffra lentement dans l'ouverture.

—La clé est dans la serrure, murmura Amarilys. On pourrait l'enfermer.

—Bonne idée, dit Ron, un peu nerveux.

La bouche sèche, ils s'approchèrent avec précaution de la porte ouverte, en priant pour que le troll n'ait pas l'idée de sortir au même moment. D'un bond, Amarilys parvint à attraper la clé, à claquer la porte et à la verrouiller.

Ravis de leur victoire, ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir, mais un cri perçant les arrêta net. C'était un cri déchirant, désespéré, et il venait de derrière la porte qui retenait le troll prisonnier.

—Oh non, dit Ron, aussi pâle que le Baron Sanglant.

—C'était la porte des toilettes des filles, balbutia Amarilys, horrifiée.

—Hermione ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire volte-face et de se précipiter pour aller rouvrir la porte. Les doigts tremblants, Amarilys dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour tourner la clé dans la serrure. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à pousser la porte, Hermione Granger, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage,

—Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Amarilys à Ron.

Elle ramassa un robinet et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Hermione, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd et cligna ses petits yeux stupides pour essayer de voir ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Son regard mauvais tomba alors sur Amarilys. Le troll hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers elle en soulevant sa grosse massue.

—Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il lui jeta un tuyau, mais le troll ne sentit pas le choc sur son épaule. Il avait entendu le cri, en revanche, et il s'arrêta à nouveau, tournant vers Ron son mufle repoussant, ce qui donna à Amarilys le temps de passer derrière lui et de se précipiter sur Hermione.

—Viens ! Cours ! cria-t-elle en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Leurs cris qui s'étaient répercutés en écho dans le couloir avaient rendu le troll fou furieux. Il poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Ron qui était le plus près de lui et n'avait aucune issue. Empoignant sa baguette magique, Amarilys fit alors quelque chose qui était à la fois très courageux et très stupide: elle prit son élan, sauta au cou du troll et parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui. Le troll ne sentait pas le poids d'Amarilys, en revanche, il sentait très bien la baguette magique qui lui était entrée droit dans une narine. Avec un cri de douleur, la créature se trémoussa et brandit sa massue, Amarilys toujours accrochée à son cou. A tout instant, le troll pouvait le jeter à terre d'un coup de patte ou réussir à lui abattre sa massue sur la tête.

Hermione s'était effondrée sur le sol, à moitié évanouie. Ron sortit sa propre baguette magique, sans très bien savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. A tout hasard, il prononça la formule qu'ils avaient apprise au cours du professeur Flitwick:

—Wingardium Leviosa !

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce.

Amarilys, entraînée dans sa chute, se releva, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court. Ron était resté immobile, la baguette toujours levée, contemplant la masse inanimée du monstre.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence:

—Il... il est mort ?

—Je ne crois pas, dit Amarilys. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Elle se pencha et récupéra sa baguette magique qui était restée enfoncée dans la narine du troll. Elle était à présent couverte d'une espèce de colle grise pleine de grumeaux.

—Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll...

Elle essuya la baguette sur le monstre.

Des bruits de pas sonores leur firent lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rogue et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilettes, une main sur le cœur.

Rogue se pencha sur le troll. Le professeur McGonagall regardait Ron, Amarilys et Hermione, qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Amarilys échangea un regard avec Ron qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air.

—Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Rogue jeta à Amarilys un regard réprobateur. Amarilys baissa les yeux. Une petite voix s'éleva alors:

—Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

—Miss Granger !

Hermione avait réussi à se relever.

—J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls...

Stupéfait, Ron lâcha sa baguette magique. Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur !

—S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Amarilys lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

—Dans ce cas... dit le professeur McGonagall en les fixant tous les trois. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule.

Hermione baissa la tête. Amarilys resta silencieuse. Voir Hermione faire semblant d'avoir enfreint le règlement pour leur sauver la mise, c'était comme si Rogue s'était mis à leur distribuer des bonbons.

—Miss Granger, votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas d'Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Hermione s'en alla aussitôt.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Amarilys et Ron.

—Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la pièce et montèrent les escaliers en silence. En dehors de tout le reste, c'était un grand soulagement de pouvoir échapper à l'horrible odeur du troll.

—On aurait dû gagner plus de dix points, marmonna Ron.

—Cinq, tu veux dire. Une fois qu'on a enlevé ceux qu'a perdus Hermione.

—C'était bien de sa part de nous tirer d'affaire, admit Ron. Mais enfin, on lui a vraiment sauvé la vie.

—Elle n'en aurait peut-être pas eu besoin si on ne l'avait pas enfermée avec la créature, lui rappela Amarilys.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

—Groin de porc, dirent-ils et le tableau les laissa passer.

La pièce commune était bondée et bruyante. Tout le monde mangeait, sauf Hermione qui les attendait à la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis, sans se regarder, chacun dit « Merci » et se rua sur les assiettes pleines de victuailles.

A compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron autant qu'elle l'était avec Amarilys. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.


	11. Le match de Quidditch

**_Hello tout le monde ! Sachez que les reviews que j'ai eu me sont très utiles, et que j'essaye au maximum de prendre en compte votre avis !_**

 ** _Merci à Minimiste et Alyra Night d'avoir ajouté l'histoire à vos favoris, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le samedi suivant, Amarilys allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement: Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.

Presque personne n'avait vu Amarilys s'entraîner. Elle était devenue l'arme secrète de l'équipe et Dubois la gardait soigneusement à l'écart. Il y avait eu des fuites, cependant, et l'on savait qu'elle jouerait au poste d'attrapeur. Amarilys ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de pire pour elle: ceux qui lui affirmaient qu'elle allait être brillante, ou ceux qui lui promettaient de la suivre avec un matelas pour amortir sa chute. En tout cas, l'amitié d'Hermione avait été utile à Amarilys. Elle lui avait prêté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ dont la lecture s'était révélée très instructive.

Amarilys avait notamment appris qu'il existait sept cents fautes possibles au Quidditch et qu'elles avaient toutes été commises au cours d'un match de la Coupe du Monde en 1473. Que les attrapeurs étaient généralement les joueurs les plus petits et les plus rapides et qu'ils étaient exposés aux accidents les plus graves. Que des arbitres avaient parfois disparu pour réapparaître des mois plus tard dans le désert du Sahara et qu'enfin on mourait rarement au cours des matches de Quidditch.

Hermione était un peu moins à cheval sur le règlement depuis qu'Amarilys et Ron l'avaient sauvée du troll et elle se montrait beaucoup plus aimable.

La veille du premier match de Quidditch, Hermione, Amarilys et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la cour pendant la récréation. La température était glaciale, mais Hermione avait réussi à fabriquer par un tour de magie un feu vif et clair qu'elle pouvait transporter dans un bocal de confiture et qui répandait une douce chaleur. Debout côte à côte, ils se réchauffaient à la flamme bleue du bocal en la cachant soigneusement derrière eux, de peur qu'on la leur confisque, lorsqu'ils virent Rogue traverser la cour. Amarilys remarqua aussitôt qu'il boitait. Rogue décela sans doute une vague culpabilité dans l'expression de leur visage et il clopina droit vers eux. Il n'avait pas vu le feu, mais, de toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à leur reprocher.

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

C'était _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , qu'Amarilys lui avait rendu un peu plus tôt.

—Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, fit observer Rogue. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

—Ça, c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonna Amarilys tandis que Rogue s'éloignait en claudiquant. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.

—Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était particulièrement bruyante, ce soir-là. Amarilys, Ron et Hermione étaient assis près de la fenêtre. Hermione vérifiait ses devoirs pour le cours d'enchantements.

Amarilys ne tenait plus en place, elle voulait récupérer le livre d'Hermione en espérant que la lecture l'aiderait à se détendre avant le match du lendemain. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-elle avoir peur de Rogue ? Elle annonça à Ron et à Hermione qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller voir Rogue pour lui demander le livre.

—Moi, je reste ici, répondirent en chœur les deux autres.

Amarilys était convaincue que Rogue ne pourrait pas refuser si d'autres professeurs étaient présents et entendaient sa requête.

Elle descendit dans la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Rogue avait peut-être laissé le livre dans la salle ? Après tout, elle pouvait bien jeter un coup d'œil. Elle entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et se figea d'horreur.

Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce. Rogue avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux et Amarilys vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes, Rusard avait préparé des pansements et les donnait à Rogue.

—Sale bestiole, disait celui-ci. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?

Amarilys essaya de refermer la porte en silence, mais...

—Mlle POTTER ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour être ici !

Le visage déformé par la colère, Rogue laissa retomber le bas de sa robe pour cacher sa jambe. Amarilys sentit sa gorge se serrer.

—Je... je voulais simplement vous demander si je pouvais reprendre le livre, balbutia-t-elle.

—Je suis occupé pour le moment, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

—Vous devriez lui donner une retenue, murmura Rusard, assez fort pour qu'Amarilys l'entende.

Ignorant le concierge, Rogue continuait de fixer Amarilys :

—Filez maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas avoir 20 points en moins !

Amarilys s'éloigna aussitôt, avant que Rogue ne mette sa menace à exécution, et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

—Alors, tu as eu le livre ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle eut rejoint la salle commune.

—Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Enchaina Ron.

Dans un murmure, Amarilys raconta à Ron et à Hermione ce qu'elle venait de voir.

—Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? conclut-Hermione. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween. C'était là qu'il allait quand on l'a vu. Il essaye de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien ! Et je suis prête à parier qu'il a laissé entrer ce troll exprès pour faire diversion.

—Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! dit-Amarilys. Même s'il est désagréable, il n'essaierait pas de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr.

—Tu crois vraiment que tous les profs sont des saints ? dit Ron. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Hermione cette fois, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Mais je me demande ce que ce chien peut bien garder.

La même question tournait dans la tête d'Amarilys lorsqu'elle alla se coucher. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil: elle revoyait sans cesse l'expression féroce du visage de Rogue lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train de soigner sa jambe dans la salle des professeurs. N'importe quel autre élève aurait eu au moins une semaine de retenue, mais il l'avait laissé repartir sans rien…

Au matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch.

—Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose.

—Je ne veux rien.

—Un simple morceau de toast, l'encouragea Hermione.

—Je n'ai pas faim.

L'approche de son premier match lui nouait l'estomac. Dans une heure à peine, elle serait sur le terrain.

—Amarilys, il faut que tu prennes des forces, dit Lavande Brown.

—Elle a raison, continua Dean Thomas, un ami de Ron. Les attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale de l'équipe adverse.

—Merci, Dean, dit Amarilys en le regardant couvrir ses saucisses de ketchup, et elle adressa un sourire à Lavande.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavande, Dean, Seamus et Parvati s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et avaient déployé une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit: « _Amarilys présidente_ ». Hermione avait même réussi un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. Dean avait dessiné en dessous un énorme lion Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Amarilys finissait de nouer ses longs cheveux roux en queue de cheval. Tous les joueurs avaient revêtu la robe rouge de leur équipe. Les Serpentard, eux, étaient habillés en vert.

Dubois s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Messieurs, dit-il.

—Et Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Angelina Johnson qui jouait dans l'équipe au poste de poursuiveur.

—D'accord, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, corrigea Dubois. Nous y voilà.

—Le grand jour est arrivé, dit Fred Weasley.

—Celui que nous attendions tous, ajouta George.

—On connaît le discours d'Olivier par cœur, dit Fred à Amarilys. On était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière.

—Taisez-vous, vous deux, coupa Dubois. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eue à Gryffondor depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais.

Il eut un regard noir qui signifiait: « Sinon, gare à vous ! »

—Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous.

Amarilys, les jambes tremblantes, suivit Fred et George sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes.

Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, Madame Bibine était chargée d'arbitrer le match.

—Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle.

Amarilys remarqua qu'elle s'adressait tout particulièrement à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard. Flint semblait avoir du sang de troll dans les veines. Du coin de l'œil, Amarilys aperçut la bannière dont l'inscription « Amarilys présidente » étincelait comme une enseigne au néon. Cette brève vision lui redonna courage.

—En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît.

Amarilys enfourcha son Nimbus 2000.

Madame Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

—Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

—JORDAN !

—Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.

—Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor.

Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et— AÏE—voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête—le Souafle aux Serpentard—Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina—Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Sur les gradins, les supporters de Gryffondor saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les partisans des Serpentard se répandaient en lamentations.

—Poussez-vous un peu, là.

—Hagrid !

Ron et Hermione se serrèrent pour laisser à Hagrid la place de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

—Je regardais depuis ma cabane, dit Hagrid en tapotant une grosse paire de jumelles accrochées autour de son cou. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être dans le stade. On n'a pas encore vu le Vif d'or ?

—Non, dit Ron. Amarilys n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

A califourchon sur son balai, Amarilys volait au-dessus du terrain, scrutant l'espace autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Lorsqu'Angelina avait marqué le premier but, elle avait fait quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu. Puis soudain, un éclat d'or brilla dans l'air, mais c'était un reflet d'une montre des frères Weasley. Amarilys vit alors un Cognard foncer sur elle mais parvint à l'éviter et Fred Weasley se lança à sa poursuite.

—Ça va, Amarilys ? cria-t-il en envoyant le Cognard vers Marcus Flint.

—Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers—attendez un peu est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche.

Le cœur battant, Amarilys plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Terence Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard l'avait vu également et ils foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Amarilys fut plus rapide que Higgs. Elle voyait la petite balle agiter ses ailes un peu plus loin devant lui et elle fit donner toute la puissance de son balai.

Un grand cri de rage monta alors des gradins réservés aux Gryffondor. Marcus Flint avait essayé de bloquer Amarilys et le Nimbus 2000 avait violemment dévié de sa trajectoire Amarilys, cramponnée au manche, parvint de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

—Faute ! hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor.

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

—Renvoyez-le ! hurla Dean Thomas dans les gradins. Carton rouge !

—On n'est pas au football, l'interrompit Ron. On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs, au Quidditch—et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un carton rouge ?

Mais Hagrid approuvait Dean.

—On devrait changer les règles, Flint aurait pu faire tomber Amarilys de son balai.

Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti.

—Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

—Jordan ! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

—Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

—Jordan, je vous préviens...

—D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

Lorsque le jeu eut repris, Amarilys évita un Cognard qui fonçait sur elle. Au même moment, son balai fit une violente embardée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber. Elle serra les mains et les genoux sur le manche et à nouveau le balai eut un sursaut, comme un cheval de rodéo qui aurait essayé de le désarçonner. Amarilys s'efforça de virer en direction des buts de Gryffondor et elle se rendit compte alors que son Nimbus 2000 ne répondait plus. Il refusait de tourner et zigzaguait à sa guise en multipliant les embardées.

Lee Jordan continuait de commenter:

—Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell—frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé—non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Les supporters de Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations. Pendant ce temps, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le comportement étrange du balai d'Amarilys. Le Nimbus 2000 prenait lentement de l'altitude en continuant ses soubresauts.

—Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Amarilys, grommela Hagrid qui l'observait avec ses jumelles. Je me demande si elle n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai... Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant...

Brusquement, des doigts se pointèrent en direction d'Amarilys. Son balai s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même et elle parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche. La foule laissa échapper une exclamation de terreur. Le Nimbus 2000 venait de faire une embardée plus violente que les autres, désarçonnant Amarilys qui avait réussi à se rattraper au manche d'une seule main et restait suspendue dans le vide.

—Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Amarilys ? S'inquiéta Seamus.

—Impossible, répondit Hagrid d'une voix tremblante. Il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000.

A cet instant, Hermione arracha les jumelles des mains de Hagrid, mais au lieu de les diriger vers Amarilys, elle les pointa sur la foule des spectateurs.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela Ron, le teint grisâtre.

—Je le savais, dit Hermione d'une voix haletante. C'est Rogue. Regarde !

Ron s'empara des jumelles. Rogue se trouvait au milieu des gradins qui leur faisaient face. Il fixait Amarilys des yeux et ses lèvres remuaient comme s'il avait récité des formules magiques.

—Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai, dit Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—Je m'en occupe.

Avant que Ron ait pu ajouter un mot, Hermione avait disparu. Ron dirigea les jumelles vers Amarilys. Son balai vibrait avec une telle force qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Ses doigts glissait lentement autour du manche de bois. Les spectateurs horrifiés s'étaient levés et regardaient les frères Weasley qui essayaient d'attraper Amarilys pour la prendre sur leur balai, mais leurs efforts étaient inutiles. Chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, le Nimbus 2000 prenait encore un peu plus d'altitude pour rester hors de leur portée. Ils firent alors des cercles au-dessous d'Amarilys en espérant la rattraper si elle tombait. Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint s'était emparé du Souafle et avait marqué cinq buts dans l'indifférence générale.

Hermione s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'aux gradins où se trouvait Rogue et courait à présent le long de la rangée qui était juste derrière la sienne. Au passage, elle bouscula le professeur Quirrell qui tomba tête la première. Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle poursuivit sa course et parvint à la hauteur de Rogue. Elle s'accroupit alors derrière lui, sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule magique. Aussitôt, la baguette projeta des gerbes d'étincelles bleues sur la robe de Rogue.

Le professeur mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte une le bas de sa robe de sorcier avait pris feu. Le cri d'horreur qu'il poussa prouva à Hermione qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Une autre formule magique fit alors rentrer les flammes dans le bocal qu'elle avait dans la poche et elle repartit à quatre pattes le long de la rangée. Rogue ne s'était aperçu de rien, mais elle avait réussi à détourner son attention. Là-haut, loin au-dessus du terrain, Amarilys put soudain faire un rétablissement et reprendre une position normale sur son balai.

—Ça y est ! Elle a réussi ! s'exclama Ron, à l'autre bout du stade.

Lorsqu'Amarilys redescendit en piqué vers le sol, la foule vit qu'elle avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir. Elle atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

—J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! dit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et le match prit fin dans la plus totale confusion. Vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus Flint continuait de hurler:

—Elle ne l'a pas attrapé, elle a failli l'avaler !

Mais comme aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Gryffondor avait bel et bien remporté le match par cent soixante-dix points contre soixante. Amarilys, cependant, n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait sur le terrain. Elle prenait un thé fort dans la cabane de Hagrid, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

—C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, affirma Ron. On l'a vu, Hermione et moi. Il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.

—Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid qui n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Ron et Hermione s'étaient dit sur les gradins. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

Amarilys, bien qu'elle ait du mal à le croire, y voyait une revanche du professeur après sa récente découverte. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui répondre. Amarilys décida de dire la vérité.

—On a fait une découverte à son sujet, annonça-t-elle à Hagrid. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le, soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre.

Hagrid lâcha la théière.

—Vous avez vu Touffu ? S'exclama-t-il.

—Touffu ?

—Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Hagrid s'interrompit.

—Garder quoi ? demanda avidement Amarilys.

—Non, ça suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.

—Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien, répliqua Hermione.

—Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

—Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Amarilys ? s'écria-t-elle. Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu !

—Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai d'Amarilys s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

—Ah, tiens ! s'exclama Amarilys. Il y a donc un nommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même.


	12. Le miroir du riséd

Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban.

Hagrid s'occupait de soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés.

Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

—Je plains beaucoup ceux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Amarilys, tu voudrais venir en vacance chez moi ? demanda un jour Pansy pendant un cours de potions.

Malefoy et Zabini pouffèrent de rire, mais Amarilys n'y prêta aucune attention. Pansy avait été plus agréable que jamais depuis le match de Quidditch. Impressionnée par la virtuosité avec laquelle Amarilys avait réussi à s'accrocher à son balai, elle montrait à toute l'école qu'elle avait le privilège de la connaitre, plus que les autres.

—C'est vraiment très gentille Pansy, mais je crois que je vais rester ici.

Amarilys, en effet, n'irait pas à Privet Drive pour Noël. Le professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes la semaine précédente pour faire la liste des élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances et elle avait été la première à s'inscrire. Mais elle n'en éprouvait aucun regret au contraire, elle allait probablement connaître le meilleur Noël de sa vie, même si ses deux amis rentraient chez eux. Ron et ses frères partiraient avec Mr et Mrs Weasley en Roumanie, pour aller voir leur frère Charlie. Quand à Hermione, elle retournerait chez ses parents, pour passer Noël avec ses cousins Adam et Louis.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Les deux pieds immenses qu'on voyait dépasser trahissaient la présence de Hagrid derrière le sapin.

—Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Ron en passant la tête parmi les branchages.

—Non, non, ça va, merci.

—Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? Lança derrière eux la voix sèche de Pansy. Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane de Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.

Ron se rua sur Drago Malfoy au moment même où Rogue montait l'escalier.

—WEASLEY !

Ron lâcha Malfoy.

—Il a été provoqué, professeur, dit Hagrid en montrant sa grosse tête hirsute derrière le sapin. Malfoy a insulté sa famille.

—C'est possible, Hagrid, mais il est interdit de se battre, à Poudlard, répliqua Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas davantage. Allez, filez, maintenant.

Avec un ricanement, Pansy, Malefoy et Zabini avancèrent dans le couloir en repoussant le sapin qui répandit des aiguilles sur le sol.

—Je l'aurai, dit Ron entre ses dents. Un de ces jours, je l'aurai.

—Je déteste Pansy, et ces deux-là, ajouta Amarilys en désignant d'un signe de tête le couloir où avaient disparu Malfoy et Zabini.

—Allons, un peu de gaieté, c'est bientôt Noël, dit Hagrid. Venez un peu avec moi, on va aller voir la Grande Salle, c'est une merveille.

Tous trois suivirent Hagrid et son arbre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick s'affairaient à installer les décorations.

—Ah, Hagrid, le dernier arbre, mettez-le tout au bout, là-bas, s'il vous plaît.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées.

—Il reste combien de jours avant les vacances ? demanda Hagrid.

—Un seul, répondit Hermione. Au fait, Amarilys, Ron, nous avons encore une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque.

—Tu as raison, dit Ron, s'arrachant à la contemplation du professeur Flitwick qui faisait apparaître au bout de sa baguette magique des boules d'or qu'il accrochait aux branches du nouveau sapin.

—La bibliothèque ? dit Hagrid en les suivant dans le hall. Juste avant les vacances ? Vous êtes vraiment passionnés !

—Oh, ce n'est pas pour travailler, répondit Amarilys d'un ton joyeux. Mais depuis que vous avez parlé de Nicolas Flamel, on essaye de savoir qui c'est.

—Quoi ? s'exclama Hagrid, interloqué. Ecoutez-moi, je vous ai dit de laisser tomber. Ce que le chien garde, ce n'est pas votre affaire.

—On veut simplement savoir qui est Nicolas Flamel, c'est tout, dit Hermione.

—A moins que vous ne vouliez nous le dire vous-même pour nous épargner d'autres recherches, ajouta Amarilys. Nous avons déjà consulté des centaines de livres et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir lu son nom quelque part.

—Je ne dirai rien, répondit simplement Hagrid.

—Dans ce cas, on cherchera tous seuls, dit Ron.

Et ils filèrent vers la bibliothèque tandis que Hagrid les regardait d'un air mécontent.

Le nom de Nicolas Flamel était le seul indice dont ils disposaient pour essayer de découvrir ce que Rogue voulait voler, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace du personnage dans les dizaines d'ouvrages consultés. Ils ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer, car ils ignoraient ce que Nicolas Flamel avait fait qui soit digne de figurer dans un livre. Il n'était pas dans Les Grands Sorciers du XXe siècle ni dans Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain, ni dans Les Grandes Découvertes magiques, encore moins dans Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie. Il restait des milliers et des milliers de livres sur les étagères. Feuilleter tous ces volumes représentait une tâche immense, mais ils n'avaient pas renoncé pour autant.

Hermione étudia une liste de titres et de thèmes qui pouvaient faire allusion à Nicolas Flamel tandis que Ron se promenait le long des étagères en prenant des livres au hasard. Amarilys, elle, s'était aventuré du côté de la Réserve, mais il fallait un mot de l'un des professeurs pour avoir accès aux ouvrages qu'on y conservait et elle savait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais une telle autorisation. Les livres de la Réserve traitaient de magie noire, une matière qui n'était jamais enseignée à Poudlard. Seuls quelques étudiants de dernière année qui faisaient des recherches poussées sur la défense contre les forces du Mal pouvaient les consulter.

—Qu'est-ce que tu cherches jeune fille ?

—Rien, dit Amarilys.

Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire la menaça d'un plumeau.

—Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de filer. Allez, dehors !

N'ayant trouvé aucun prétexte plausible pour justifier sa présence, Amarilys se résigna à quitter la bibliothèque. Avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander à Madame Pince où ils pourraient dénicher des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Rogue découvre ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Amarilys resta dans le couloir en attendant que les deux autres trouvent quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Leurs recherches avaient duré quinze jours mais comme ils n'avaient pu y consacrer que quelques moments par-ci par-là entre deux cours, il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils aient fait chou blanc. Ils auraient eu besoin de rester beaucoup plus longtemps à la bibliothèque sans avoir continuellement Madame Pince sur le dos.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Amarilys en faisant non de la tête et ils allèrent déjeuner.

—Tu continueras à chercher pendant qu'on ne sera pas là, hein ? dit Hermione à Amarilys. Et si jamais tu trouves quelque chose, envois-nous tout de suite un hibou.

—Tu pourrais demander à tes parents s'ils savent quelque chose sur Flamel, suggéra Ron. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien.

—Rien du tout, en effet, assura Hermione. Ils sont dentistes.

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Amarilys eut beaucoup d'autres choses à faire que de penser à Nicolas Flamel. Lavande Brown – qui certes, n'était pas sa meilleure amie – restait aussi à noël, ses parents étant partis faire le tour du monde. Elles avaient le dortoir pour elles toutes seules, et la salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde, ce qui leur permettait de s'installer dans les meilleurs fauteuils, près du feu. Elles restaient assises des heures entières à échafauder des stratégies pour faire renvoyer Pansy de l'école en buvant du chocolat chaud. Leurs plans étaient sans doute irréalisables, mais c'était toujours amusant d'en parler. Lavande se révéla finalement être assez sympathique. D'une famille de sorcier, elle apprit pleins de choses à Amarilys : les meilleures boutiques de vêtements, les groupes de musique tendance, ou encore la recette d'un vernis à paillette anti-écaillement.

Amarilys fit aussi la rencontre de Cedric Diggory, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Bien que plus âgé qu'Amarilys, il lui proposa des mini-match, entre attrapeurs. Cédric Diggory lui apprit également le jeu d'échecs, version sorcier. Les règles étaient les mêmes que chez les Moldus, sauf que les pièces étaient vivantes, ce qui leur donnait l'air d'une armée partant à la bataille. L'échiquier de Cédric était vieux et tout abîmé. L'âge des pièces, cependant, constituait plutôt un avantage, car depuis le temps qu'il les fréquentait, Cédric les connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait aucun mal à leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Amarilys, en revanche, jouait avec des pièces qui ne lui faisaient aucune confiance. Elle ne savait pas très bien jouer et les pièces contestaient sans cesse ses décisions, ce qui jetait la confusion dans le jeu.

—Allons, ne m'envoie pas là-bas, disait le fou ou la tour. Tu n'as donc pas vu son cavalier ? Tiens, envoie plutôt celui-là. Lui, on peut se permettre de le perdre.

La veille de Noël, Amarilys se coucha en pensant au lendemain. Ce serait une bonne journée et il y aurait un réveillon, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de cadeaux. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, cependant, elle aperçut un petit tas de paquets au pied de son lit.

—Joyeux Noël, dit Lavende d'une voix ensommeillée tandis qu'Amarilys s'extrayait du lit et passait sa robe de chambre.

—Toi aussi, dit Amarilys avec sourire.

Amarilys ouvrit aussitôt le paquet qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile. Il était enveloppé d'un gros papier sur lequel était griffonné: « _Pour Amarilys de la part de Hagrid_ ». A l'intérieur, il y avait une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée. De toute évidence, c'était Hagrid lui-même qui l'avait fabriquée. Amarilys souffla dedans et elle produisit un son semblable au ululement d'un hibou.

Un autre paquet, tout petit, contenait un simple mot:

—Nous avons reçu ton message. Voici ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia.

Une pièce de cinquante pence était collée au papier à l'aide d'un morceau de ruban adhésif.

—C'est gentil de leur part, dit Amarilys.

Lavende était fasciné par la pièce de monnaie.

—C'est bizarre, dit-il. Quelle drôle de forme ! C'est vraiment de l'argent ?

—Prends-la, si tu veux, dit Amarilys avec un grand rire. Tiens, qui m'a envoyé ça ?

Un gros paquet maladroitement emballé avait glissé de la pile. Amarilys déchira le papier et trouva à l'intérieur un pull grossièrement tricoté, avec un « A » sur e devant. Elle reconnu le pull à la mode Weasley ! Sûrement un cadeau de Ron, ou plutôt de sa mère. Enroulé dans le pull, elle trouva aussi une grosse boîte de fondants faits maison.

—Regarde, c'est un cadeau de la famille de Ron ! C'est vraiment gentil à eux, dit Amarilys en goûtant un fondant qui se révéla délicieux. Tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-elle à Lavande, qui regardait avidement les fondants.

Le cadeau suivant contenait aussi des friandises, une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles, qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul paquet à ouvrir. Amarilys déchira le papier et un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants. Lavande en resta bouche bée.

—J'ai entendu parler de ça, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Si c'est ce que je crois... Il n'en existe pas beaucoup et c'est vraiment précieux...

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Amarilys ramassa le morceau de tissu brillant. En le prenant entre ses doigts, elle eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe.

—C'est une cape d'invisibilité, dit Lavande, impressionnée. J'en suis sûre, maintenant. Essaye-la.

Amarilys jeta la cape sur ses épaules et Lavande poussa un cri.

—C'est bien ça ! Regarde !

Amarilys regarda ses pieds, mais ils avaient disparu. Elle se précipita vers le miroir et ne vit que son visage qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Son corps, lui, était devenu invisible. Elle remonta la cape sur sa tête et son reflet s'effaça complètement.

—Il y a un mot ! dit soudain Lavande. Un mot dans le paquet !

Amarilys enleva la cape et lut ce qui était écrit d'une écriture arrondie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage.

Très joyeux Noël. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Amarilys garda les yeux fixés sur le morceau de papier pendant que Lavende contemplait la cape d'un air admiratif.

—Je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour en avoir une, dit-elle. N'importe quoi. Avec ma cousine Eva, on rêvait d'en avoir une, petite. Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Il ne dit pas d'où sa vient, dit Amarilys.

Elle se posait de nombreuses questions. La cape avait-elle véritablement appartenu à son père ? Qui le lui avait transmise ?

Puis, ce fut au tour de Lavande de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait eu. Elle sorti d'un grand sac une robe de chez Tissard et Brodette – apparemment le nec plus ultra du sur mesure – un collier pierre de lune de chez Circé, un parfum à la rose, trois pacquets de bonbons, et enfin un carnet où elle consignerait ses journées.

Ensuite, Amarilys et Lavande s'instalère dans la salle commune, pour écrire des lettres de remerciement. Même si elle n'en avait pas vraiement envie, Amarilys se força à écrire aux Dursley. Elle écrivit aussi et bien sûr deux longues lettres à ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Jamais Amarilys n'avait passé un aussi bon réveillon. Dindes rôties, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles et partout sur les tables, des pochettes-surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. Les pétards surprises n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que les Dursley avaient l'habitude d'acheter. Ils n'étaient pas remplis de petits jouets en plastique et de chapeaux en papier crépon. Celui qu'Amarilys partagea avec Cédric ne se contenta pas de produire une petite détonation, il explosa comme un canon en les enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée bleue et il en sortit un chapeau de contre-amiral ainsi que plusieurs souris blanches vivantes.

Des bûches de Noël et du pudding suivirent les dindes. Lavende faillit se casser une dent en trouvant une Mornille en argent dans sa part. Le professeur Dumbledore avait troqué son chapeau pointu de sorcier pour un bonnet à fleurs qu'il avait trouvé dans une pochette-surprise et il riait en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Hagrid avait le teint de plus en plus rouge. Il réclama une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis il embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall qui, à la grande surprise d'Amarilys gloussa de contentement, les joues soudain écarlates, le chapeau de travers. Seul Rogue garda un air impassible en fixant Amarilys tout le repas.

Lorsqu'Amarilys quitta la table, elle avait les bras encombrés de cadeaux découverts dans les pétards surprises, notamment des ballons lumineux increvables, un kit pour faire pousser des verrues et un jeu d'échecs version sorcier. Les souris blanches avaient disparu et Amarilys avait la désagréable impression qu'elles avaient servi de dîner à Miss Teigne.

Amarilys et les autres élèves – de toutes maisons confondues excepté Serpentard – passèrent l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc. Puis, frigorifiés, mouillés, essoufflés, ils retournèrent auprès du feu, devant la cheminée de leurs salles communes respectives.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre un thé accompagné de sandwiches à la dinde, de petits pains, de gâteaux à la confiture et de pudding de Noël. Jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée à Noël. Pourtant, quelque chose n'avait cessé de lui tourner dans la tête tout au long de la journée: la cape d'invisibilité et son mystérieux bouquet.

Lavende, le ventre plein de dinde rôtie, et libre de toute préoccupation, tomba endormie dès qu'elle eut tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Amarilys, elle, se pencha pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait cachée sous son lit.

Son père... Elle avait appartenu à son père. Plus douce que la soie, aussi légère qu'un souffle d'air, l'étoffe lui coulait entre les doigts comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. « _Fais-en bon usage_ », était-il écrit sur le mot.

Elle voulait l'essayer dès maintenant, à l'instant même et elle s'enveloppa dans la cape. En regardant à ses pieds, elle ne vit que des ombres et la tâche d'un rayon de lune. C'était une impression très étrange.

 _Fais-en bon usage_.

Amarilys se sentit soudain parfaitement réveillée. Grâce à sa cape, le château tout entier lui était ouvert. Debout dans l'obscurité et le silence, elle éprouva un sentiment d'excitation. Elle pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, à présent, et Rusard n'en saurait jamais rien.

Lavende murmura dans son someil. Fallait-il la réveiller ? Quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'était la cape de son père. Cette fois—la première fois—elle voulait être seule.

Elle quitta sans bruit le dortoir, descendit l'escalier, traversa la salle commune et passa par le trou que dissimulait le portrait.

—Qui est là ? Couina la grosse dame.

Amarilys ne répondit pas. Elle se hâta le long du couloir.

Où aller ? Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit, le cœur battant. Puis l'idée lui vint. La Réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait lire autant qu'elle voudrait, elle pourrait passer le temps qu'il faudrait pour découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel. Elle se mit en chemin en serrant la cape autour d'elle.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans les ténèbres. Il y régnait une atmosphère un peu effrayante, Amarilys alluma une lampe pour voir où elle allait. On aurait dit que la lampe flottait en l'air et bien que Amarilys en senti le poids au bout de son bras, la vue de cette lueur qui semblait se promener toute seule lui fit peur.

La Réserve se trouvait tout au fond. Elle enjamba avec précaution le cordon qui séparait les livres interdits du reste de la bibliothèque et tendit la lampe pour lire les titres des ouvrages alignés sur les étagères.

Ils ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. Leurs lettres dorées, ternies, usées, formaient des mots qu'Amarilys ne comprenait pas. Certains livres n'avaient pas de titre du tout. L'un des volumes était maculé d'une tache sombre qui donnait l'horrible impression d'être du sang. Amarilys sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours, peut-être pas, en tout cas, elle crut entendre un faible chuchotement qui provenait des rangées de livres, comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un se trouvait là qui n'aurait pas dû y être.

Il fallait commencer quelque part. Posant la lampe par terre, elle s'intéressa à l'étagère du bas. Un gros volume noir et argent attira son regard. Il était si lourd qu'elle eut du mal à le prendre. Elle le mit en équilibre sur ses genoux et le livre tomba ouvert sur le sol.

Un hurlement suraigu, à glacer le sang, retentit alors dans le silence de la bibliothèque. C'était le livre qui criait ! Amarilys le referma d'un coup sec, mais le hurlement continua, une note assourdissante, toujours la même. Amarilys tomba en arrière, renversant sa lampe qui s'éteignit instantanément. Saisie de panique, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Elle remit tant bien que mal le livre sur l'étagère, prit la fuite à toutes jambes et se retrouva face à Rusard au moment où celui-ci arrivait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les yeux pâles et furieux du gardien le regardèrent sans le voir. Amarilys parvint à se faufiler entre le mur et lui, puis fonça dans le couloir, tandis que résonnait encore à ses oreilles le cri perçant du livre.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une haute armure. Elle avait été si occupée à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la bibliothèque et elle qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'elle avait prise. A cause de l'obscurité, peut-être, elle était incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit alors la voix de Rusard.

—Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir directement si quelqu'un venait rôder la nuit dans la bibliothèque, professeur. Et je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque, dans la Réserve, très précisément.

Amarilys se sentit pâlir, son cœur accéléra. Elle ne savait pas où il était, mais Rusard devait connaître un raccourci, car sa petite voix grasseyante se rapprochait. Elle entendit alors avec terreur Rogue répondre à Rusard.

—La Réserve ? Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, nous allons les rattraper.

Amarilys resta figée sur place tandis que Rogue et Rusard s'avançaient dans sa direction. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, bien sûr, mais le couloir était étroit et ils allaient inévitablement le heurter au passage. La cape le rendait invisible, mais elle ne supprimait pas pour autant le volume de son corps.

Elle recula en faisant le moins de bruit possible et vit alors sur sa gauche une porte entrouverte. Retenant sa respiration, elle se glissa par l'entrebâillement en essayant de ne pas faire bouger le panneau et parvint à son grand soulagement à entrer dans la pièce à l'insu de Rogue et de Rusard.

Tous deux passèrent devant la porte sans s'arrêter et Amarilys s'adossa au mur en respirant profondément, écoutant le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigner puis s'évanouir. Elle avait eu chaud, très chaud. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Elle voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entasses contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papiers retournée. Elle remarqua aussi, appuyée contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que quelqu'un avait dû ranger là pour s'en débarrasser.

C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Amarilys déchiffra: « _riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_. »

A présent qu'elle n'entendait plus Rogue ni Rusard, sa panique s'était calmée. Elle ôta sa cape et s'approcha du miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours invisible. Elle fit un pas en avant et dut alors se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Elle se retourna brusquement et son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine encore plus fort que lorsque le livre s'était mis à hurler. Car son reflet était apparu, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait un groupe de gens qui se tenaient derrière elle.

La pièce était vide, cependant. La respiration haletante, elle se tourna lentement vers le miroir.

Elle vit à nouveau son reflet, livide, apeuré, et derrière elle au moins dix autres personnes. Amarilys regarda par-dessus son épaule. La pièce était toujours vide. Ou alors, eux aussi étaient peut-être invisibles, mais ce miroir avait la faculté de les refléter quand même ?

A nouveau elle regarda le miroir. Une femme, debout derrière son reflet, lui souriait en faisant des signes de la main. Amarilys tendit le bras derrière elle, mais elle ne sentit que le vide. Si cette femme avait été vraiment présente dans la pièce, elle aurait pu la toucher, mais il n'y avait rien. Tous ces gens n'existaient que dans le miroir.

La femme était très belle. Elle avait les yeux... « _Ses yeux sont comme les miens_ », pensa Amarilys en s'approchant un peu plus près de la glace. D'un vert brillant et d'une forme semblable. Et ses cheveux, d'un roux sombre identique aux siens. Elle s'aperçut alors que la femme pleurait. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. L'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle était grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs. Il la tenait par les épaules. Il portait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient très mal coiffés. Il avait des épis qui dépassaient à l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle était si près du miroir, à présent, que son nez touchait presque celui de son reflet.

—Maman ? murmura-t-elle, Papa ?

L'homme et la femme la regardèrent en souriant. Lentement, Amarilys détailla les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le miroir. Elle vit d'autres yeux verts comme les siens, d'autres nez qui ressemblaient au sien, et même une petite vieille qui avait les mêmes genoux noueux qu'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait sa famille devant les yeux.

Les Potter lui souriaient, ils lui adressaient des signes de la main et lui les contemplait d'un regard fébrile, les mains plaquées contre le miroir comme si elle espérait passer au travers et se précipiter vers eux. Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant de s'écraser dans ses boucles rousses.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Les reflets dans le miroir ne s'effaçaient pas et elle ne se lassait pas de les regarder, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lointain la ramène à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'elle retrouve le chemin de son lit. Elle arracha son regard du visage de sa mère et murmura:

—Je reviendrai...

Puis elle se hâta de quitter la pièce. Elle sentie une énergie nouvelle envahir son corps. Elle devait trouver qui était ses parents. Ils étaient sorciers. Ils avaient bien dû venir venir à Poudlard : il y avait forcément des traces. Elle connaissait sa tante maternelle, mais son père avait peut être des frères et sœurs aussi !

Alors qu'elle retournait au dortoir pour s'habiller, le jour se levait. Lavande était déjà partie prendre son petit déjeuner. Amarilys enfila une jupe noir, des collants et un haut vert, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Sans prendre la peine de petit-déjeuner elle fonça à la bibliothèque avec un nouvel objectif : trouver qui étaient Lily et James Potter.

Amarilys avait presque oublié Flamel, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ses parents. Elle voulait les revoir la nuit prochaine. Peu lui importait désormais le chien à trois têtes et ce qu'il gardait. Malheureusement, les premières heures de recherchent furent infructueuses. Au déjeuner elle retrouva Lavende, qui croquait dans une brochette de poulet.

—Ça va ? S'inquiéta Lavende. Tu as l'air bizarre.

—Ca va, répondit Amarilys. Ce soir, je devrai te monter quelque chose.

Ce qu'Amarilys craignait le plus, c'était de ne pas être capable de retrouver la pièce où était le miroir. Lavande et elle s'étaient enveloppées dans la cape, mais elles ne pouvaient pas se déplacer aussi vite que lorsque Amarilys était toute seule. Elles essayèrent de refaire le chemin qu'Amarilys avait suivi la veille en fuyant la bibliothèque et elles errèrent pendant une bonne heure dans les couloirs alentour.

—On gèle, ici, dit Lavande. Laissons tomber.

—Non, chuchota Amarilys. Je suis sûr que c'est tout près.

Un instant plus tard, Amarilys reconnut la haute armure.

—C'est là ! Oui, c'est bien ça !

Elles poussèrent la porte. Amarilys se débarrassa de la cape et courut vers le miroir.

Ils étaient tous là. Son père et sa mère semblèrent rayonner en la voyant à nouveau.

—Tu vois ? murmura Amarilys.

—Quoi ? Tout ça pour un miroir ?

—Regarde ! Regarde, c'est ma famille ! Ils sont tous là...

—Je ne vois que toi.

—Regarde bien. Mets-toi à ma place.

Amarilys fit un pas en arrière et Lavande se plaça devant elle. Amarilys ne voyait plus sa famille, à présent, mais Lavende sembla soudain fascinée par son propre reflet.

—Regarde-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

—Tu vois ta famille autour de toi ?

—Non, je suis toute seule. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis plus grande, et je sors avec le Préfet en chef !

—Quoi ?

—Je suis avec un garçon qui porte l'insigne de Préfet ! Et je tiens dans mes mains le micro lunaire ! C'est la plus haute récompense du concours Appollon ! Tu sais, le concours international de chant pour sorcier et sorcières doués !

Lavende s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et regarda Amarilys d'un air fébrile.

—Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ?

—C'est impossible, toute ma famille est morte. Laisse-moi regarder.

—Tu l'as eu pour toi toute seule la nuit dernière, maintenant, c'est mon tour.

—Lavende ! Tu ne fais que tenir la coupe de chant, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de passionnant. C'est quand même plus important de voir mes parents.

—Arrête de me pousser. Et ce n'est pas une coupe, c'est le micro lunaire !

Un bruit soudain en provenance du couloir mit fin à leur discussion. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'elles parlaient si fort.

—Vite !

Lavande ramena la cape sur elles au moment où les yeux étincelants de Miss Teigne apparaissaient à la porte. Toutes deux restèrent parfaitement immobiles en ayant la même pensée: est-ce que la cape d'invisibilité marchait aussi avec les chats ? Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, Miss Teigne s'éloigna enfin.

—Méfions-nous, elle est peut-être allée chercher Rusard. Je crois bien qu'elle nous a entendus. Viens.

Et Lavende tira Amarilys hors de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, la neige n'avait toujours pas fondu.

—On fait un verni anti-écaillement ? proposa Lavende.

—Non, répondit Amarilys.

—Je sais à quoi tu penses... Le miroir, c'est ça ? N'y retourne pas cette nuit.

—Pourquoi ?

—C'est trop risqué. Rogue, Rusard et Miss Teigne n'arrêtent pas de se promener dans les couloirs. Même s'ils ne te voient pas, vous risquez de vous heurter, ou alors tu finiras par faire tomber quelque chose et ils s'apercevront de ta présence.

—On dirait Hermione, fit observer Amarilys.

En fait, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: retourner devant le miroir. Et ce n'était certainement pas Lavende qui allait l'en empêcher.

La troisième nuit, elle retrouva le chemin plus facilement et ne fit pas de mauvaises rencontres.

A nouveau, elle vit son père et sa mère qui lui souriaient et un de ses grands-pères qui hochait la tête avec une expression de bonheur. Amarilys s'assit par terre, devant le miroir. Rien ne l'empêchait de rester ici toute la nuit à contempler sa famille. Rien, sauf peut-être...

—Alors ? Tu es encore là, Amarilys ?

Amarilys sentit son sang se glacer. Elle regarda derrière elle. Assis sur un bureau, près du mur, elle reconnut... Albus Dumbledore !

—Je... je ne vous avais pas vu, Monsieur, balbutia Amarilys.

—On dirait que l'invisibilité te rend myope, dit Dumbledore et Amarilys fut soulagée de voir qu'il souriait.

Albus Dumbledore vint s'asseoir par terre, à côté d'elle.

—Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd.

—Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça, dit Amarilys

—Mais j'imagine que tu as compris ce qu'il fait ?

—Il ... il me montre ma famille...

—Et il montre ton amie Lavende avec le micro lunaire dans les mains.

—Comment savez-vous ?

—Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour devenir invisible, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Et maintenant, tu comprends ce que nous montre le Miroir du Riséd ?

Amarilys fit « oui » de la tête, et dit lentement :

—Il nous montre ce que nous voulons voir...

—Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore. Je vais t'expliquer. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, le Miroir du Riséd ne serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il n'y verrait que son reflet. Est-ce que cela t'aide à comprendre ?

Amarilys ocha la tête. Dumbledore reprit :

—Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Lavande Brown, qui a toujours été fille unique, s'est vue couverte de gloire et d'honneurs. Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher.

Amarilys se releva.

—Monsieur, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

—C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux.

—Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?

—Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main.

Amarilys ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

—On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres.

Amarilys se demanda si Dumbledore lui avait bien répondu la vérité. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être une question un peu trop personnelle. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre mais se ravisa.

—Professeur ? J'ai encore une question.

Dumbledore attendit en silence qu'Amarilys continue.

— Je… Je voudrai savoir si vous connaissiez mes parents.

Dumbledore prit le temps de se relever. Puis il regarda Amarilys. Il la détailla pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez. Tout y passa. Puis il reprit la parole.

—Oui, j'ai connu tes parents, Amarilys. Et tu leur ressemble plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais il est tard. On aura cette conversation une autre fois.

En retournant se coucher, Amarilys ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner cette dernière phrase dans sa tête. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait-il pas lui parler ? Elle avait tout de même attendu pendant plus de 10 ans ! Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se sentait énervé contre Dumbledore. Considérait-il qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ?


	13. Nicholas Flamel

Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre Amarilys de ne plus chercher le Miroir du Riséd et pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, la cape d'invisibilité était restée rangée au fond de sa valise. Amarilys aurait bien voulu oublier aussi facilement ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir, mais c'était impossible. Elle commença à faire des cauchemars. Elle rêvait sans cesse que ses parents disparaissaient dans un éclair de lumière verte tandis qu'une voix aiguë lançait un petit rire aigrelet.

—Tu vois, Dumbledore avait raison, ce miroir pourrait finir par te rendre folle, dit Ron lorsque Amarilys lui eut parlé de ces rêves, juste avant la rentrée.

Hermione, qui était revenue la veille de la reprise des cours, voyait les choses différemment. Elle était partagée entre l'horreur à l'idée qu'Amarilys se promène dans les couloirs la nuit (Si Rusard t'avait attrapé) et la déception qu'elle n'ait toujours pas trouvé qui était Nicolas Flamel.

Ils avaient presque abandonné tout espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit sur Flamel dans un livre de la bibliothèque, même si Amarilys restait persuadée qu'elle avait lu son nom quelque part.

Dès le début du deuxième trimestre, Ron, Hermione et Amarilys recommencèrent à feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque pendant les récréations. Amarilys avait encore moins de temps que les deux autres, à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait repris. Elle s'était promis que dès qu'ils auraient trouvé qui était ce Flamel, et tournerai ses recherches vers ses parents.

Dubois faisait travailler son équipe plus dur que jamais. Même la pluie incessante qui avait fait fondre la neige ne parvenait pas à modérer ses ardeurs. S'ils arrivaient à gagner le prochain match qui les opposerait à l'équipe des Poufsouffle, ils passeraient devant les Serpentard dans la course au championnat pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Au-delà de son désir de vaincre, Amarilys s'était rendu compte qu'elle faisait moins de cauchemars quand elle revenait épuisée de ses séances d'entraînement.

Un jour qu'ils s'entraînaient sous la pluie, sur un terrain particulièrement boueux, Dubois se fâcha contre les frères Weasley qui ne cessaient de se foncer dessus en faisant semblant de tomber de leurs balais.

—Arrêtez vos idioties ! s'écria-t-il. C'est avec ce genre de choses qu'on finit par perdre ! C'est Rogue qui va arbitrer le prochain match. Et il va chercher tous les prétextes pour enlever des points à l'équipe de Gryffondor.

En entendant cela, George Weasley faillit tomber de son balai.

—Rogue va arbitrer le prochain match ? bredouilla-t-il, la bouche pleine de boue. Il n'a jamais fait ça ! S'il voit qu'on risque de devancer les Serpentard, il va chercher à nous défavoriser.

Le reste de l'équipe atterrit auprès de George pour protester également.

—Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Dubois. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est jouer impeccablement, comme ça, Rogue n'aura aucun prétexte pour s'en prendre à nous.

A la fin de la séance, Amarilys rentra directement à la salle commune de Gryffondor où elle retrouva Ron et Hermione qui jouaient aux échecs. Les échecs étaient le seul jeu auquel Hermione et Amarilys perdaient et, aux yeux de Ron, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien.

—Attends, ne me parle pas pour l'instant, dit Ron lorsque Amarilys vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je dois me concen... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant sa tête.

A voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, Amarilys leur annonça l'intention de Rogue d'arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch.

—Il ne faut pas que tu joues, dit aussitôt Hermione.

—Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es malade.

—Fais semblant de t'être cassé la jambe, suggéra Hermione.

—Ou casses-toi la jambe pour de bon, dit Ron.

—Impossible, répondit Amarilys, il n'y a pas d'attrapeur remplaçant dans notre équipe. Si je déclare forfait, Gryffondor ne pourra pas jouer du tout.

A cet instant, Neville atterrit à plat ventre dans la salle commune. Ses jambes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, conséquence bien connue d'un mauvais sort très courant appelé le maléfice du Bloque-jambes. Comment avait-il réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, nul ne le savait. Il avait dû faire tout le chemin en sautillant à pieds joints jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Amarilys qui s'empressa de prononcer la formule magique annulant les effets du sortilège. Les jambes de Neville se détachèrent aussitôt l'une de l'autre et il se releva en tremblant.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione en le faisant asseoir entre Ron et elle.

—C'est Pansy, répondit Neville d'une voix chevrotante. Je l'ai croisé devant la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'entraîner à lancer ce mauvais sort.

—Va voir le professeur McGonagall, conseilla Hermione. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé.

Neville refusa d'un signe de tête.

—Ça me rapporterait encore plus d'ennuis, marmonna-t-il.

—Il faut que tu te défendes ! Intervint Ron. Elle a pris l'habitude de marcher sur tout le monde, avec Malfoy et Zabini, il ne faut pas leur faciliter la tâche en se couchant devant eux.

—Je sais bien que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour être à Gryffondor, Pansy me l'a déjà dit, sanglota Neville.

Amarilys fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un Chocogrenouille, le dernier de la boîte qu'Hermione lui avait offerte pour Noël. Elle le donna à Neville qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

—Tu vaux douze fois mieux que Pansy, dit Amarilys. C'est le Choixpeau magique qui a décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, non ? Et Pansy, où est-elle ? Chez ces horribles Serpentard !

Neville eut un pâle sourire. Il enleva le papier du Chocogrenouille.

—Merci, Amarilys, dit-il. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher... Tu veux la carte du Choco Ron ? Tu en fais collection, je crois ?

Neville alla rejoindre le dortoir pendant qu'Amarilys jetait un coup d'œil à la carte du Chocogrenouille que Ron venait de prendre.

—C'est encore Dumbledore, dit-elle. J'étais déjà tombé sur lui la première fois...

Elle poussa alors une exclamation en dévorant des yeux ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte. Puis elle regarda Ron et Hermione.

—Je l'ai trouvé, murmura-t-elle. J'ai trouvé Flamel ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part. Je l'ai lu dans le train qui nous a amenés ici. Ecoutez ça: _Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon !_

Hermione se leva d'un bond, l'air aussi surexcitée que le jour où on leur avait rendu leurs premiers devoirs.

—Attendez-moi ici, dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés d'un vieux livre énorme.

—Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder là-dedans ! murmura-t-elle avec fébrilité. J'avais pris ce livre à la bibliothèque il y a déjà un bout de temps pour avoir quelque chose à lire le soir.

—Tu parles d'un plaisir ! Lire un truc comme ça avant de s'endormir ! dit Ron.

Mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et se mit à feuilleter les pages du livre avec des gestes frénétiques. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

—Je le savais ! Je le savais !

—On a le droit de dire quelque chose, maintenant ? grommela Ron.

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui.

—Nicolas Flamel, murmura-t-elle, est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la Pierre philosophale.

—La quoi ? demanda Ron.

—Tu ne lis donc jamais rien ? Répondit Hermione, agacée.

—C'est une pierre qui change tout en or et qui donne l'élexir de longue vie Ron. Tu n'as pas lu la biographie de Dumbledore ? Ajouta Amarilys, en se moquant un peu d'Hermione.

Hermione poussa le livre vers Ron pour qu'il puisse lire ce qu'elle lui montrait, et Amarilys lu par-dessus son épaule :

« _Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit._

 _Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six-cent-soixantecinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (six cent cinquante-huit ans)._ »

—Vous avez vu ? dit Hermione. Le chien doit garder la Pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel ! Je parie que c'est Flamel en personne qui a demandé à Dumbledore de la mettre en lieu sûr. Ils sont amis et comme il savait que quelqu'un allait essayer de la voler, il a voulu l'enlever de Gringotts !

—Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et qui te rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que Rogue essaie de la voler ! dit Ron. N'importe qui la voudrait pour lui tout seul !

—Et pas étonnant qu'on n'ait rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel dans Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie, dit Amarilys. Il n'est plus de la toute première jeunesse s'il a six cent soixante-cinq ans.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, tout en copiant les différentes façons de soigner les morsures de loup-garou, Amarilys et Ron parlaient toujours de ce qu'ils feraient de la Pierre philosophale s'ils en avaient une. Lorsque Ron dit qu'il achèterait une équipe de Quidditch, Amarilys se souvint brusquement de Rogue et du prochain match.

—Je jouerai, dit-elle. Si je me défile, tous les Serpentard vont penser que j'ai peur de les affronter. Je vais leur montrer... Ils vont tomber de haut si on gagne.

—J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui vas tomber de haut, soupira Hermione.

Pourtant, à mesure que le match approchait, Amarilys devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, en dépit de tout ce que Ron et Hermione pouvaient lui dire. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe n'étaient guère plus sereins. L'idée de l'emporter sur Serpentard pour le championnat les enthousiasmait—personne n'avait réussi à le faire depuis près de sept ans—mais comment pourraient-ils y parvenir avec un arbitre aussi partial que Rogue ?

Amarilys se demandait si ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination, mais elle semblait toujours tomber sur Rogue, partout où elle allait. Par moments, elle se demandait même si Rogue ne la suivait pas pour essayer de la voir seule. Rogue savait-il qu'ils étaient au courant de la Pierre philosophale ? Amarilys ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire pour le découvrir, mais parfois, elle avait l'abominable impression que Rogue lisait dans les pensées.

Lorsque, dans l'après-midi du lendemain, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance à l'entrée des vestiaires, Amarilys savait que Ron et Hermione se demandaient s'ils la reverraient jamais vivante. Ce n'était pas une impression très réconfortante et Amarilys entendit à peine le discours d'encouragement que Dubois prononça pendant que les joueurs de Gryffondor se préparaient à entrer sur le terrain.

Ron et Hermione avaient trouvé une place à côté de Neville qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient la mine si sombre, ni pour quelle raison ils avaient cru utile d'apporter leur baguette magique pendant le match. Amarilys ne savait pas que Ron et Hermione s'étaient entraînés en secret à jeter le sortilège du Bloque-jambes. Ils avaient emprunté l'idée à Pansy et comptaient bien s'en servir contre Rogue s'il manifestait la moindre intention de s'en prendre à Amarilys.

—N'oublie pas, la formule, c'est Locomotor Mortis, murmura Hermione.

—Je le sais bien, répliqua sèchement Ron. Ne commence pas à m'agacer.

Dans les vestiaires, Dubois avait pris Amarilys à part.

—Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression, Amarilys, dit-il, mais on aurait vraiment besoin d'attraper le Vif d'or le plus vite possible. Il faut arriver à terminer le match avant que Rogue ait eu le temps de favoriser les Poufsouffle.

—Toute l'école est là ! annonça Fred Weasley en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte. Même... Nom d'un chaudron ! Dumbledore en personne est venu assister au match !

Amarilys sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

—Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte pour vérifier par elle-même.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la barbe argentée.

Amarilys en ressentit un tel soulagement qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, à présent. Rogue n'oserait jamais défavoriser Gryffondor sous les yeux de Dumbledore.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Rogue avait l'air si furieux lorsque les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Ron aussi l'avait remarqué.

—Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue avec un regard aussi mauvais, dit-il à Hermione. Ah, ça y est, le match commence ! Aie !

Quelqu'un venait de le frapper derrière la tête. C'était Pansy.

—Désolé, Weasley, dit-elle, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Pansy adressa un large sourire à Malefoy et à Zabini.

—Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai, Ajouta Malefoy. Quelqu'un veut parier ? A ton avis, Weasley ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Rogue venait d'accorder un penalty à l'équipe de Poufsouffle parce que George Weasley avait renvoyé un Cognard dans sa direction. Hermione, les doigts croisés, regardait fixement Amarilys qui tournoyait comme un faucon au-dessus du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or.

—Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? dit Pansy, alors que Rogue accordait aux Poufsouffle un nouveau penalty tout aussi injustifié. Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Amarilys parce qu'elle n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.

Neville devint écarlate et se retourna pour faire face à Pansy.

—Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Pansy, balbutia-t-il.

Pansy, Malefoy et Zabini éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant.

—Bien dit, Neville, approuva Ron sans quitter le match des yeux.

—Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, lança Malefoy.

Ron était si inquiet pour Amarilys qu'il avait les nerfs à vif.

—Je te préviens, Malefoy, dit-il, un mot de plus et...

—Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Amarilys !

—Quoi ? Où ?

Amarilys avait amorcé une spectaculaire descente en piqué qui avait provoqué des exclamations angoissées et des cris d'enthousiasme parmi la foule. Hermione se leva en portant ses doigts croisés à sa bouche tandis qu'Amarilys fonçait vers le sol à la vitesse d'un boulet.

—Tu as de la chance, Weasley. Amarilys a dû voir une pièce de monnaie par terre, dit Malefoy.

Ron bondit comme un ressort. Avant que Malefoy ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ron l'avait jeté à terre et le maintenait immobilisé. Neville hésita un instant, puis il enjamba le dossier de son banc pour lui prêter main-forte.

—Vas-y, Amarilys ! hurla Hermione en sautant sur place, sans même se rendre compte que Malefoy et Ron avaient roulé sous son banc et que Neville était aux prises avec Zabini dans un tourbillon de poings et de pieds.

Amarilys filait droit sur Rogue qui fit un écart au dernier moment et n'évita la collision que de quelques centimètres. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Amarilys effectuait un rétablissement spectaculaire, le bras levé en signe de triomphe, la main serrée sur le Vif d'or.

La foule se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme. C'était sûrement un record. Personne n'avait jamais vu un joueur attraper le Vif d'or aussi rapidement.

—Ron ! Ron ! Où es-tu ? Le match est fini ! Amarilys a gagné ! On a gagné ! Gryffondor prend la tête du championnat ! hurla Hermione en dansant sur son banc et en serrant dans ses bras quiconque se trouvait à sa portée.

Amarilys sauta de son balai. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait réussi. Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Tandis que les supporters de Gryffondor envahissaient le terrain, elle vit Rogue atterrir à proximité, le teint livide, les lèvres serrées. Amarilys sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui lui souriait.

—Bien joué, dit-il à voix basse pour que personne d'autre qu'Amarilys ne puisse l'entendre. Je suis content de voir que tu as chassé ce miroir de ta tête... Tu as continué à travailler... C'est très bien...

Un peu plus tard, Amarilys quitta seule les vestiaires et alla ranger son Nimbus 2000 dans le hangar à balais. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse. Cette fois, elle avait véritablement accompli quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière. Plus personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle n'était qu'un nom célèbre, rien de plus. Elle revit dans sa tête les images d'après le match: les supporters de Gryffondor qui accouraient pour le porter en triomphe, Ron, le nez ensanglanté, et Hermione, au loin, qui sautait sur place.

Arrivé devant le hangar à balais, Amarilys regarda les fenêtres du château flamboyer dans le soleil couchant.

Gryffondor était en tête du championnat. Elle avait réussi cet exploit. Elle avait affronté toutes les équipes…

Amarilys vit une silhouette encapuchonnée descendre rapidement les marches du château. De toute évidence, c'était quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être vu. La silhouette fila en direction de la Forêt interdite. Amarilys reconnut sa démarche. C'était Rogue. Qu'allait-il faire dans la forêt pendant que tout le monde dînait ?

Amarilys enfourcha son Nimbus 2000 et décolla. Glissant silencieusement au-dessus du château, elle vit Rogue pénétrer dans la forêt au pas de course et elle décida de le suivre.

Les arbres étaient si touffus qu'elle ne vit pas quelle direction prenait Rogue. Elle décrivit des cercles au-dessus de la forêt en volant de plus en plus bas. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à hauteur de la cime des arbres, elle entendit des voix. Elle s'orienta alors dans cette direction et atterrit sans bruit dans les branches d'un grand hêtre.

Elle s'accrocha à l'une des branches, le balai serré contre elle et essaya de regarder à travers le feuillage.

Au-dessous, elle vit Rogue debout dans une clairière. Mais il n'était pas seul. Quirrell était avec lui. Amarilys ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, mais son bégaiement avait empiré. Amarilys tendit l'oreille pour s'efforcer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

—...ne sais pas pour... pourquoi v ... v... vous avez te... tenu à me v... v.. . voir ici, Severus.

—Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, répondit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la Pierre philosophale.

Amarilys se pencha en avant. Quirrell marmonnait quelque chose, mais Rogue l'interrompit.

—Vous avez trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette bestiole sans se faire dévorer ? dit-il.

—M... M... mais, Severus... Je...

—Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre ennemi, Quirrell ? lança Rogue en faisant un pas en avant.

—Je... je... ne comprends pas ce... ce que vous...

—Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Un hibou poussa un ululement et Amarilys faillit tomber de son arbre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et parvint à saisir la fin de la phrase suivante:

—... quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret. J'attends.

—M... mais... Je... je ne...

—Très bien, l'interrompit Rogue. Nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camp.

Rogue s'enveloppa dans sa cape et quitta la clairière. Il faisait presque nuit, à présent, mais Amarilys distinguait nettement la silhouette de Quirrell qui était resté immobile au même endroit, comme pétrifié.

En rentrant au château, Amarilys repensait à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais les preuves étaient irréfutables : Rogue allait essayer de voler la pierre.

—Amarilys ! Où étais-tu passée ? s'écria Hermione.

—On a gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné ! Exulta Ron en donnant à Amarilys de grandes tapes dans le dos. Et moi, j'ai collé un œil au beurre noir à Malefoy et Neville a essayé de s'attaquer à Zabini d'une seule main ! Il est toujours dans les pommes mais Madame Pomfresh a dit que ce n'était pas grave. On leur a vraiment montré quelque chose, aux Serpentard ! Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune, on a fait une fête, Fred et George ont réussi à voler des gâteaux et des tas d'autres trucs dans la cuisine.

—On verra ça plus tard, dit Amarilys d'un ton précipité. Allons dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire...

Ils se rendirent dans une salle vide et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Amarilys leur raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu.

—On avait deviné juste. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser.

—Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue, dit Hermione, inquiète.

—Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu... conclut Ron.


	14. Norbert le Dragon

Quirrell se montra cependant plus courageux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il devint encore plus pâle et plus maigre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cédé.

Chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, Amarilys, Ron et Hermione collaient l'oreille contre la porte pour vérifier que Touffu était toujours là à pousser des grognements. Rogue, lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de manifester sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'emparer de la Pierre. Lorsqu'Hermione croisait Quirrell, elle lui adressait un sourire en forme d'encouragement et Ron, de son côté, rappelait à l'ordre quiconque se moquait de son bégaiement. Amarilys, pour sa part, qui avait quelques doutes sur l'innocence de Quirrell, resta plus réservée.

Mais Hermione avait aussi autre chose en tête que la Pierre philosophale. Elle avait commencé à établir un programme de révisions pour les examens de fin d'année et harcelait Ron et Amarilys pour qu'ils en fassent autant. Si Ron aurait eu besoin de s'y mettre, ce n'était pas le cas d'Amarilys. Elle avait tendance à avoir des notes aussi excellentes qu'Hermione, sans passer sa journée à la bibliothèque.

—Hermione, les examens, c'est dans une éternité – Se défendait Ron.

—Dix semaines, répliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas une éternité, ça correspond à une seconde pour Nicolas Flamel.

—Nous, on n'a pas six cents ans, lui rappela Ron. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de réviser, tu sais déjà tout.

—Pas besoin de réviser ? Tu es fou ? Tu te rends compte qu'il faut absolument réussir ces examens pour entrer en deuxième année. C'est très important, j'aurais dû commencer à réviser il y a un mois.

Malheureusement les professeurs semblaient lui donner raison. Ils avaient imposé tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux élèves pour songer à s'amuser. Il était difficile de se détendre quand Hermione passait son temps à réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon ou à faire des exercices avec sa baguette magique. Bâillant et maugréant, Amarilys et Ron étaient obligés de passer la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la bibliothèque avec elle.

—Je n'arriverai jamais à me rappeler ce truc, dit un jour Ron.

Il laissa tomber sa plume et regarda avec envie par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. C'était la première belle journée qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois. Le ciel était d'un bleu de myosotis et l'atmosphère avait un parfum d'été.

Amarilys, qui lisait l'article consacré au « _dictame_ » dans Mille herbes et champignons magiques, leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Ron s'écrier:

—Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque ?

Hagrid apparut, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Avec son gros manteau en poil de taupe, il paraissait déplacé dans un tel lieu.

—Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il d'une voix qui ne paraissait pas très naturelle. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ajouta-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. J'espère que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à Nicolas Flamel ?

—Oh, il y a longtemps que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, dit Ron d'un ton assuré. Et nous savons ce que garde ce chien. Il s'agit de la Pierre philo...

—Chut ! l'interrompit Hagrid en lançant des regards autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. Parle moins fort, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

—Nous voulions justement vous poser quelques petites questions, intervint Amarilys. On se demandait ce qui a été prévu pour garder la Pierre, en dehors de Touffu.

—Chut ! répéta Hagrid. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir un peu plus tard. Je ne vous promets rien, mais arrêtez de jacasser à ce sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui vous ai tout raconté.

—Alors, à tout à l'heure, dit Amarilys.

Hagrid quitta la bibliothèque en traînant ses grands pieds sur le parquet.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos ? demanda Hermione d'un air songeur.

—Je vais voir dans quelle section il était, dit Ron.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de livres qu'il laissa tomber sur la table.

—Des dragons ! murmura-t-il. Hagrid regardait les bouquins consacrés aux dragons ! Regardez ça: _Les Différentes Espèces de dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons._

—Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, déclara Amarilys.

—Mais c'est contraire à nos lois, fit remarquer Ron. L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la _Convention des sorciers de 1709_ , tout le monde sait ça. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Si tu voyais les brûlures que s'est faites Charlie avec des dragons sauvages de Roumanie !

—Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Amarilys.

—Bien sûr que si, il y en a, assura Ron. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Vert gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ? Le ministère de la Magie fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher, je peux te le dire. Chaque fois qu'un Moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout de suite.

—Je me demande vraiment ce que mijote Hagrid, dit Hermione.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils allèrent frapper à la porte du garde-chasse, ils furent surpris de voir que tous les rideaux de la cabane étaient tirés.

—Qui est là ? demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux.

A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'au-dehors la température fût clémente, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hagrid prépara du thé et leur proposa des sandwiches à l'hermine, mais ils les refusèrent.

—Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? dit Hagrid.

—Oui, répondit Amarilys.

Il valait mieux aller droit au but.

—Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre philosophale, à part Touffu ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

—Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire. D'abord parce que je l'ignore. Ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.

—Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici, déclara Hermione d'un ton flatteur.

La barbe de Hagrid frémit. Ils virent qu'il souriait.

—Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre, poursuivit Hermione. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.

En entendant évoquer la confiance de Dumbledore, Hagrid bomba le torse.

—Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça... Voyons... il m'a demandé de lui prêter Touffu. Et certains professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges... Le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Le professeur Quirrell... Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Rogue, aussi.

—Rogue ?

—Oui. Vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça, hein ? Rogue a aidé à protéger la Pierre, alors, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler.

Amarilys savait que Ron et Hermione pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Si Rogue avait participé à la protection de la Pierre, il lui était sans doute facile de connaître les sortilèges employés par les autres professeurs pour assurer sa sécurité. Il devait simplement ignorer le sortilège de Quirrell, ainsi que le moyen de passer devant Touffu sans se faire mordre.

—Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Touffu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Amarilys d'un ton fébrile. Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne ? Même pas à un professeur ?

—Personne ne le sait, à part moi et Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid avec fierté.

—Voilà enfin quelque chose, marmonna Amarilys à l'adresse des deux autres. Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron, ici.

—Impossible, Amarilys, désolé.

Amarilys vit que Hagrid jetait un coup d'œil vers le feu. Elle suivit son regard.

—Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais elle savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir.

—Ça ? dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts dans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux. C'est simplement un...

—Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? dit Ron en s'accroupissant devant le feu pour examiner l'œuf. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune.

—Je l'ai gagné, dit Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

—Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? interrogea Hermione.

—J'ai lu des choses là-dessus, répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. _L'Elevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce_. C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf dans le feu parce que, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.

Il semblait ravi, mais Hermione ne l'était pas du tout.

—Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, fit-elle remarquer.

Hagrid n'écoutait pas, cependant. Il remuait les braises en chantonnant.

Ils avaient maintenant un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude: qu'arriverait-il à Hagrid si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il abritait dans sa cabane un dragon interdit ?

—Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, une vie paisible, soupira Ron, accablé par le poids des devoirs à faire.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, Hedwige, la chouette d'Amarilys, lui apporta un message signé Hagrid. Il n'avait écrit que quelques mots: « _Il est en train d'éclore_. »

Ron voulut aller voir à l'instant même, mais Hermione l'en dissuada.

—On a un cours, ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait...

—Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Amarilys.

Pansy était passé tout près d'eux et s'était arrêté net pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Amarilys n'aimait pas beaucoup l'expression de son visage.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour aller voir Hagrid pendant la récréation du matin. Lorsque la cloche du château sonna la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers la cabane où Hagrid les accueillit, tout excité, le teint écarlate.

—Il est presque sorti, annonça-t-il.

L'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de claquement.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et observèrent l'œuf en retenant leur souffle.

Presque aussitôt, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Amarilys trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux.

Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

—Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

—Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! s'exclama Hagrid.

—Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien a crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? demanda Hermione.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut terminé sa question, Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Une fille. Elle s'est enfuie vers le château.

Amarilys bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour regarder au-dehors. Même de loin, il était impossible de s'y tromper.

Pansy avait vu le dragon.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sourire qui se dessinait sans cesse sur le visage de Pansy mit Amarilys, Ron et Hermione très mal à l'aise. Tous les trois passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid pour essayer de le raisonner.

—Relâchez-le dans la nature, le pressait Amarilys.

—Impossible, répondait Hagrid. Il est trop petit. Il mourrait.

Ils contemplèrent le dragon. En une semaine, sa taille avait triplé et des volutes de fumée lui sortaient des naseaux. Hagrid, trop occupé à prendre soin du dragon, négligeait ses devoirs de garde-chasse. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de cognac vides et de plumes de poulet

—J'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert, dit Hagrid en regardant le dragon avec des yeux embués. Il me connaît bien, maintenant, regardez. Norbert ! Norbert ! Où est maman ?

—Il a perdu la boule, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Amarilys.

—Hagrid, dit Amarilys à haute voix, dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison. Et Pansy peut à tout instant avertir Dumbledore.

Hagrid se mordit la lèvre.

—Je... je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le garder pour toujours, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille.

Amarilys se tourna brusquement vers Ron.

—Charlie, dit-elle.

—Toi aussi, tu perds la boule, dit Ron. Moi, je m'appelle Ron, tu te souviens ?

—Je voulais parler de Charlie, ton frère. Celui qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie. On pourrait lui envoyer Norbert. Charlie s'occupera de lui et il le relâchera dans la nature !

—Excellente idée ! approuva Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hagrid ?

Et Hagrid finit par accepter qu'ils envoient un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de prendre en charge le dragon.

Le mercredi soir, Amarilys et Hermione étaient assises dans la salle commune, bien après que tous les autres eurent rejoint leur lit. La pendule accrochée au mur venait de sonner minuit lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. Ron enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait, semblant surgir de nulle part. Il revenait de la cabane où il avait aidé Hagrid à nourrir Norbert qui mangeait à présent des kilos de rats morts.

—Il m'a mordu ! s'écria-t-il en leur montrant sa main enveloppée d'un mouchoir ensanglanté. Je vais être incapable de tenir une plume pendant au moins une semaine. Ce dragon est la créature la plus effroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée, mais Hagrid en parle comme si c'était un gentil petit lapin. Quand il m'a mordu, il a dit que c'était ma faute, que je lui avais fait peur. Et quand je suis parti, il lui chantait une berceuse.

Il y eut un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre.

—C'est Hedwige ! dit Amarilys en se précipitant pour la faire entrer. Elle doit apporter la réponse de Charlie !

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur la lettre et la lurent en même temps:

 _Cher Ron,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je serais ravi de m'occuper du Norvégien à crête, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Le mieux, c'est de le confier à des amis à moi qui doivent venir me voir la semaine prochaine. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à transporter un dragon._

 _Pourriez-vous amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château samedi à minuit ? Mes amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit et profiteront de l'obscurité pour emporter le dragon._

 _Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible._

 _Bises, Charlie_

Ils échangèrent un regard.

—Avec la cape d'invisibilité, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, dit Amarilys. La cape est suffisamment grande pour qu'on puisse y tenir à deux avec Norbert en plus.

Pour une fois, les deux autres approuvèrent sans discussion. L'essentiel, c'était de se débarrasser du dragon—et de Pansy.

Mais il y eut bientôt un nouvel ennui. Le lendemain matin, la main de Ron, celle que Norbert avait mordue, avait doublé de volume. Il hésitait à aller voir Madame Pomfresh: allait-elle s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de dragon ? Mais dans l'après-midi, il n'eut plus le choix. La blessure avait pris une horrible couleur verte. Norbert était sans doute un dragon venimeux.

A la fin de la journée, Amarilys et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie où Ron, en piteux état, était au lit.

—J'ai l'impression que ma main est sur le point de tomber, murmura-t-il. Mais il y a encore autre chose. Pansy a dit à Madame Pomfresh qu'elle voulait m'emprunter un livre, ce qui lui a permis de venir se moquer de moi. Elle m'a menacé de révéler à Madame Pomfresh qui m'avait mordu. Moi, je lui ai dit que c'était un chien, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru.

Amarilys et Hermione essayèrent de le calmer.

—Tout sera terminé samedi à minuit, promit Hermione.

Mais Ron n'en fut pas le moins du monde apaisé. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le visage en sueur.

—Samedi à minuit ! Oh, non ! Oh, non ! Je, viens de me souvenir. J'ai laissé la lettre de Charlie dans le livre que Pansy a emporté ! Elle va savoir qu'on essaye de se débarrasser de Norbert.

Amarilys et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, Madame Pomfresh vint leur dire qu'il était temps de laisser Ron tranquille. Il avait besoin de dormir.

—Il est trop tard pour changer de programme, dit Amarilys à Hermione. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'envoyer un autre hibou à Charlie et c'est sans doute notre seule chance de nous débarrasser de Norbert. Il faut prendre le risque. Nous avons la chance d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité et ça, Pansy ne le sait pas.

Lorsqu'elles allèrent voir Hagrid ce soir-là, Crockdur le molosse était assis devant la cabane avec un pansement autour de la queue. Hagrid ouvrit une fenêtre.

—Je ne vous fais pas entrer, souffla-t-il. Norbert est à l'âge où il a besoin de jouer. Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai la situation bien en mains.

Lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent ce que Charlie avait prévu, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais c'était peut-être parce que Norbert venait de lui mordre la jambe.

—Aïe ! Ce n'est pas grave, il a simplement mordu ma botte. C'est pour jouer. Après tout, c'est encore un bébé.

Et le bébé donna un grand coup de queue contre le mur en faisant trembler les vitres. Lorsqu'elles retournèrent au château, Hermione et Amarilys avaient hâte d'être à samedi.

Si elles n'avaient pas été si inquiètes pour la suite des événements, elles auraient eu le cœur serré en voyant Hagrid se séparer de Norbert. La nuit était sombre, le ciel rempli de nuages. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la cabane, Hagrid était prêt. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une grande boîte.

—Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Un bruit de déchirure à l'intérieur de la boite indiqua que l'ours en peluche venait sans doute de perdre la tête.

—Au revoir, Norbert, sanglota Hagrid tandis que Amarilys et Hermione recouvraient la boite avec la cape d'invisibilité, puis se glissaient au-dessous. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !

Minuit approchait lorsqu'Amarilys et Hermione, chargées de leur fardeau, arrivèrent dans le couloir situé au pied de la tour la plus haute.

Un brusque mouvement, un peu plus loin, manqua de leur faire lâcher la boîte à dragon. Oubliant qu'elles étaient déjà invisibles, elles se rencognèrent dans la pénombre, les yeux fixés sur deux silhouettes qui semblaient se débattre à quelques mètres devant eux. Une lampe s'alluma.

Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet, tenait Pansy par l'oreille.

—Vous aurez une retenue ! s'écria-t-elle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ?

—Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Amarilys Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! Se défendit Pansy.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Miss Parkinson !

Après avoir assisté à ce spectacle, rien ne parut plus facile à Amarilys et à Hermione que de monter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour. Lorsqu'elles sortirent sur le balcon, dans l'air frais de la nuit, elles ôtèrent la cape pour respirer enfin à pleins poumons. Hermione esquissa quelques pas de danse.

—Pansy en retenue ! Il y a de quoi hurler de joie !

—Il vaudrait mieux éviter, conseilla Amarilys.

Elles se contentèrent donc de pouffer en silence tandis que Norbert s'agitait dans sa boite pour essayer de s'échapper. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quatre balais surgirent de l'obscurité et descendirent en piqué vers le sommet de la tour. Les quatre amis de Charlie avaient fabriqué un harnais accroché entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert.

Tout le monde s'y mit pour attacher soigneusement le dragon, puis Amarilys et Hermione échangèrent des poignées de main avec les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement.

Hermione et Amarilys virent bientôt la boite à dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel puis disparaître au loin. Le cœur léger et les bras libres, elles redescendirent l'escalier. Elles s'étaient débarrassés du dragon, Pansy avait récolté une punition, plus rien ne pouvait gâcher leur bonheur.

Sauf peut-être la silhouette de Rusard qui les attendait au bas des marches.

—Je crois bien que nous allons avoir des ennuis, jeunes demoiselles, murmura-t-il.

Elles se rendirent compte alors qu'elles avaient oublié la cape d'invisibilité au sommet de la tour.


End file.
